


Nothing To Lose But Our Minds（好萊塢AU）

by 0909magic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0909magic/pseuds/0909magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>靈感來自Entourage （中文譯名為“我家也有大明星”或“大明星小跟班”）這部喜劇。<br/>Sherlock為英國來的獨立製片導演，以一部亨利五世現代版得了奧斯卡獎，第一次執導市場取向的超級英雄大片。他對演員Sebastian Moran很有意見，但對旁邊的跟班，小醫生John Watson相當感興趣。<br/>這篇是很久以前的舊文，大概2012年的東西</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John Watson接到電話時人在阿富汗。

精確的說，是在阿富汗野戰醫院的病床上。

勤務兵將衛星電話遞給John時，左肩包紮著，剛打了止痛劑，有些昏沈，不太能動彈的他一臉疑惑；軍營有通訊管制，而他這個死老百姓小醫生應該沒有權限接衛星電話的。

但勤務兵說，你快接電話，上頭很急。

John拿起話筒，從遙遠的地球另一端傳來一個高亢的愛蘭爾腔男聲：

「好，Johnny boy，竟然跑到阿富汗？你贏了，給我坐下一班飛機回來。」

「Jimmy boy，」John沒好氣的回敬；他最討厭Jim Moriarty用這種輕浮的口氣喚他，好吧，他認了，就算John跑到月亮上這個人都有本事找到他：

「我不記得我們有打什麼賭，而且，不可能，我還沒完成我的工作…」

「工作？」John把話筒拿遠了一點，因為對方在吼了：

「什麼爛工作？你的手不是炸掉了，還不給我回來？」

John皺眉，這小子什麼時候這麼好心了？還會關心自己的傷？

「第一，我的工作很重要，第二，我是中槍傷，只有肩膀，我的手沒被炸掉。所以，就算是Sebastian要去領奧斯卡我都不會回去的。」John冷冷地道。

「阿富汗沒電視嗎？沒電視也有廣播吧？你…」Jim大呼小叫著，John斷然阻止：

「你以為全世界都是洛杉磯嗎？我沒看那些東西，對，別問我網路，就算有我也沒上TMZ。」

「好，聽我說，別插嘴，Sebastian一定要你，我也沒辦法，什麼奧斯卡，他快被凍成冰棒了！你一跑掉他就心神不寧，現在還給老子搞什麼信心危機，死都不肯接新戲，這小子認定是他害你跑去當什麼狗屎無國界醫師的，沒看到John Watson在他面前活得好好的點頭說OK可以接這部戲，他就死都不肯動…」

「他沒有“害”我，我的決定跟他沒關係，Sebastian的演藝生命不關我的事，我是個醫生，不是保母…」

「Johnny~」電話那頭的聲音丕變，變成John很熟悉的老太太的聲音。

「Mrs. Moran，」John嘆了口氣，可惡，居然派殺手鐗出來。John放輕了語調溫和地道：

「很久沒聽到妳的聲音了…」

「你還好嗎？Harry說你受傷了，我心好疼啊，你爸媽要是還活著一定很傷心，都是我不好，沒有好好照顧你…」

「妳照顧得很好，真的，我相信他們在天之靈很感謝妳，」每次她提到John早逝的父母都讓他很無奈。

畢竟是一直照料他和Harry的好心老管家，John很難無視她，但這回真的不成，他花了好一番功夫才讓MSF接受他的申請，這回John絕不放棄：

「但是Sebastian的事我真的管不了，我是個醫生，不能老讓我顧著他…」John正要拒絕，只聽得老太太一聲怒吼。

「別理他！那個混小子，Andy也是，混的要命，我只有Johnny一個孩子，其他的孩子我都不認了…Sebastian居然和拍A片的女演員酒駕鬧警局！我不認那個孩子，Harry也是，在演唱會脫到剩內褲，我的小淑女怎會變成那樣…」老太太又是哭又是罵，John則聽得頭皮發麻。那兩個麻煩的傢伙還要鬧什麼事啊？

「只有你，只有Johnny是我的乖孩子，可是你跑那麼遠，還受傷了…」Mrs. Moran泣不成聲了。

John很清楚她是真的把John和Harry當成自己的小孩。她還有兩個親生兒子， Anderson和Sebastian，但他知道在老太太心中大家都一樣的，都是她親愛的孩子。

John的身世很特別，他有個知名搖滾樂手父親。

當年他老爸帶著音樂家老媽在巡迴演出時因意外墜機雙雙過世，留下鉅額遺產。John和姐姐二人無依無靠，只有一堆壞人想占便宜，要不是Mrs. Moran，這個好心的管家太太，努力擋下外頭覬覦財產的貪心遠親和如秃鷹般的財務經理人，幫他們處理好信託基金，認真的照料他們姐弟長大，不求任何回報，姐弟兩人早就流落街頭了。

「Sebastian酒駕？」Harry就算了，她繼承了父母的好基因，成了暢銷歌手。她從一出道就倍受爭議；Harry愈亂來好像唱片賣得愈好。但是Sebastian一直都還算乖啊？

Sebastian當年和John一起在Harry的演唱會後台被狗仔拍到，一張Harry靠在Sebastian肩上的照片讓全世界都看到帥氣逼人的Sebastian Moran，八卦媒體說他是Harry的男友；天知道Harry其實只愛女孩。但這張照片讓Moran一下子紅了，一堆經紀人自己找上門來。

John好累，他剛打了止痛劑，腦子也快不太清楚了，只能直覺反應著：

「沒人看著他嗎？Mike呢？我走的時候有交待他好好顧著Sebastian…」

「他沒本事顧好Sebastian的。」電話那頭又換人了，Jim Moriarty，Sebastian的現任經紀人接手，John心想，又換這小子了，這是打算疲勞轟炸嗎？

「你再不回來Sebastian就毁了，他成天喝得爛醉，說什麼John受傷都是他害的，前天還吵著要去阿富汗找你，我跑去機場攔他…」

別玩了。John覺得自己快昏過去了，又好痛。

來阿富汗這件事John本來瞞得很好，沒人知道他的行蹤，但上週難民營遭受攻擊，John肩上中了一槍，他早知道MSF會連絡人在倫敦的Harry，卻沒想到消息居然會傳到好萊塢的Sebastian耳裡去。

他可以想見腦子直，心地善良的Sebastian一定會很自責，因為John當時的確是和他吵了一架後才離開的，但那只是時機剛好，他來阿富汗和Sebastian一點關係都沒有。John只是藉口逃離好萊塢沒意義的生活罷了，而且有一大票助理跟著的巨星，實在比不上難民營裡的病童重要。

身為專業醫生，John Watson就是認為還有自己的人生要過，不能老被其他人干擾才逃開的，現在聽到這麼糟糕的事，只覺得心煩。

「再說吧，我很累，」John躺下了，他真的很想睡：

「我剛開過刀，他們說還要看情況，但無論如何我都不想管Sebastian的事了。」因為對方是臉皮奇厚的Jim Moriarty，於是John很乾脆的掛上電話，倒頭大睡。

不過，也就是因為對方是什麼都能搞定的Moriarty，於是John再度醒來時，發現自己已經登上急救專機，在往洛杉磯的路上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MSF（國際醫療人道救援組織，無國界醫師）大部份的資金來自捐款及醫師本身。他們曾在阿富汗遭遇攻擊，自2003年開始已有30位醫師死在阿富汗，該組織於2005年撤離，又因人道理由於2009年重新進駐阿富汗。


	2. Chapter 2

John Watson還在認真讀書的時候Sebastian Moran就以一支糖果廣告成了英倫少女偶像；這件事John要負點責任。

當年Harry才19歲就成了人氣歌手，她居然在演唱會後台喝到掛，吵著要找心愛的弟弟。John沒辦法，抓了從小一起長大，管家太太的幼子，情同手足的Sebastian一起去後台料理她；於是在機緣巧合下，John身邊除了才女怪咖歌手姐姐外，又多了個只有漂亮臉蛋高大身材，腦子其實空直得像根鋁製曬衣竿的偶像兄弟。

Sebastian生來就是個二楞子。他長的帥，不說話的時候那個酷樣可以迷死一卡車的美眉，可惜他只長臉蛋沒生腦袋。就說他可憐的學業好了，沒有John幫忙他連高中都差點沒法畢業；而且從小就因為太帥而常被人找麻煩，不知道要躲開的Sebastian每回出事就找John和鄰居Mike幫忙；John負責談判，Mike負責開車載他們逃走。Sebastian進了詭譎多變的演藝圈後更是依賴他的好友們，於是John除了自己的學業外還要幫這個傻氣的朋友看合約，讀劇本，沒事還得去顧一下Harry，說真的，John自認能拿到學位真是個奇蹟。

就算父母姐姐朋友都是名人，但John自認沒那個天分和外形，他從不曾想過要接觸那個世界，只是認真照他自己的計劃成了合格的醫生。

當初要不是這些麻煩的人，Sebastian和Harry，John應該早就是個專科醫師了。

他現在坐著輪椅（醫院規定躺著進來的人要推著出去），看著洛杉磯私人醫院華麗的裝潢（牆上還掛著莫內的真跡）時，心裡真的很不舒服。

半年前MSF接受他這個才做了一年全科醫生就被家人朋友絆住，實務經驗不太足夠的人，讓他能做個真正的醫生（John在簡歷中把陪著Sebastian去阿拉伯及緬甸拍過戲給小改了一下；他的確有去過當地的醫療單位觀摩，不過這真的有點欺騙之嫌）。知道自己終於有機會做些意義的事，而不是混在華而不實的世界裡時John好高興。他有資源，老爸留給他豐厚的遺產，而這個組織剛好需要他這種有醫務才能又可以在財務上提供援助的人，John真的不想放棄。

想到丟在阿富汗帳篷裡的病童和同事，John心裡悶的要死。

要來的躲不掉，John在被推出醫院時看見Sebastian站在BMW休旅車門前，張著雙迷人眼睛，像隻被他丟棄的流浪犬，可憐的盯著他看時嘆了口氣。

當年要來洛杉磯時Sebastian也是這麼看著他，那時他說，John，你得陪我去，Andy說好萊塢都是壞人。

John那時不放心跟來了，放棄了在巴茲的工作，他本想陪Sebastian幾個月就好，然後他就可以回英國重新找工作，沒想到一陪就是幾年。

好萊塢的確處處是陷阱，比方說現在，他才起身，就發現左前方有奇怪的反射光影，狗仔的長焦鏡正穩穩的對準Sebastian。

Sebastian衝向前抱他，John清楚的聽到快門聲，好吧，半小時後Sebastian的公關又要發一個他和John只是朋友不是情人的聲明了。

「Sebastian，很痛。」被Sebastian抱得死緊的John在他肩窩裡悶聲道。

「對，對不起…」Sebastian忙退開，手還是緊抓著John的雙肩不放。

「手，放開，我傷在肩膀。」John沒好氣地道。

Sebastian像做錯事的孩子，趕快放開手，又是一臉無辜的低頭看著John。

「上車吧，左前方那群狗仔要衝上來了。」John淡然地道。

Sebastian忙打開車門，John坐上時看見狗仔真的快衝到BMW X6的寬闊車頭前，John對著前方駕駛座的Mike Stamford道：

「還不開車，想等他們擋在前面嗎？」

「Hi John，好久不見～」Mike笑得開心，方向盤一轉，立刻切過前方的狗仔跟車，刷地轉上公路。

大概是從小到大在倫敦街頭逃跑慣了，Mike的開車技術堪比戰鬥機駕駛員了。

「他們說你挨槍子了，是怎樣啊？」Mike語調輕鬆地問，John沒好氣的回答：

「就是挨子彈了。」John懶散的回答。

坐在John身邊的Sebastian伸出手握緊他，John瞄他一眼，這個二楞子一臉難受的樣子，John嘆了口氣，好吧，不能怪他，Sebastian就是這樣，長到二十好幾快三十了還是跟以前一樣，連句好聽的問候都說不出口。

「John…」過了好久，Sebastian正要開口，John直接道：

「別道歉，和你無關，運氣不好罷了。」

「你會去阿富汗都是因為…」Sebastian轉過頭，望著John，一臉急切。

「想得美，不是為了你，我不會為了你或任何人做出衝動的決定。加入MSF是我一直想做的事，去阿富汗只是那裡剛好需要人手。」John懶散地微笑著，將手抽離Sebastian，摸了摸對方的頭道。

但這些話顯然沒多大安慰，Sebastian的頭又更低了，那漂亮的五官皺在一起，真的像隻流浪犬了，還是掉進河裡剛被撈起來那種。

「Sebastian，我說的是真話，你知道我一直很想做這些事的。」John無奈地笑著，他心想，你要是在演苦情戲時能做出這種表情就大伙就不用這麼累了。

演技這檔子事和智力有直接關係的。Moran從進了這行以來，最大的困擾就是演技太差。

「我明白。」Sebastian委屈小聲地道：

「可是你就這麼走了，也沒交待去向，上週Harry說你在阿富汗受傷時我好難過。她說你快死了。」

John扶額，這個Harry，她一定又醉得不像話胡說八道了，這個老姐腦子何時才要清醒一點啊。

「我還是要回去的，」John又覺得疲累了：

「等肩傷好一點我就走，不准再來這套搶人把戲了。」

「Sebastian其實要自己去找你，」Mike盯著車水馬龍的道路，笑著道：

「是Jim想出這個鬼主意把你接回來的。」

「我知道是他搞出來的，光憑你們二個加Andy那個白痴還沒這本事。」John沒好氣地道：

「Mrs. Moran跟我說你跑去酒駕鬧警局？車上還帶著A片女星？你忘了你老爸怎麼變成植物人的？居然做這種事。」

Sebastian的父親是被酒後駕車的人給撞傷的，他會進演藝圈也是為了分擔家計。

John當時曾對Mrs. Moran表示願意提供經濟援助（雖然那年他也才18歲），但被嚴正拒絕了。

「我那時…腦子不太清楚…」Sebastian低著頭，不敢看著John。

「他就是接了Harry的電話，心裡難過啊。」Mike看了一眼後照鏡，幫打圓場。

「開車時專心點。」John淡然地道，他轉頭看著Sebastian，心想不用問也知道發生什麼事了。這小子從不知道如何拒絕他人，大概是跑去喝悶酒時被搭訕了吧。

算了，John覺得自己也有錯，當初不告而別讓老友心裡留下陰影，其實是自私了點。但他真的想逃離這些無聊的東西，比方說，後方跟著的黑色Toyota休旅車裡的狗仔。

車子轉向日落大道，直上比佛利山，Sebastian的地方，John自己的大宅就在不遠處，二間的庭園是相連的。

下車之後就看見Sally站在門口正用心刷著她的iphone。她是Moran的公關，就像John判斷的，她的耳上掛著藍芽，手正在螢幕上按著拼命按著；只聽得她道：

「對，就說Mr. Moran是去醫院接朋友…要不要提John的背景？…」Sally快速的抬頭看一眼，John森冷的視線讓她立刻道：

「不，不用了，千萬別提…我都說別提了你還搬Harry Watson出來做啥？好，就醬…」

Sally掛上電話，看著John，涎著臉笑著：

「太好了，你終於回來了，這給你，快看一下，然後跟Sebastian說OK，可以接拍…」Sally沒怎麼打招呼，只是丟了一本厚厚的劇本給John。

John順手接下，瞪了她一眼，討厭的感覺又來了，是啊，他又回到這個煩人的世界了。

Sebastian依賴John幫他看劇本是從一出道就養成的習慣，不論是新手還是大手編劇，John只要看過一遍就能判斷好壞。更重要的，是角色適不適合Sebastian。

John邊走邊翻閱著劇本，Sebastian跟在他身後，問他想喝什麼。

「啤酒就好…」John頭也沒抬，只是翻著劇本，Mike忙跑去弄喝的，Sebastian和Sally只是站在John身邊，不太敢出聲吵他。

John讀了二頁，低著頭問道：

「這不是Lestrade的冷硬偵探系列嗎？他同意改編劇本了？」

Lestrade是英國有名的漫畫家，John從青少年時期就在看他的作品了。這個系列是他的傑作。

「是啊，他自己動手改編的劇本，難得的好東西，」Sally笑著道：

「更難得的是導演，Sherlock Holmes同意接拍了。」

John聞言，蹙眉抬頭，望著Sebastian。

這位大明星現在看來更難受了。

「不會是那個Sherlock Holmes吧？」John放下劇本，無奈地問。

「叫這種怪名字的英國導演全世界只有一個吧。」Mike說著，走過來，遞給John一大杯冰啤酒。

John大口喝著，他得想一下。

不用讀了，John心想，劇本絕對是一流的。

因為這是傳說中的英國天才導演Sherlock Holmes願意接拍的東西。


	3. Chapter 3

「Sebastian Moran？這什麼玩意兒！」Sherlock Holmes氣沖沖的闖進Mycroft的豪華辦公室，用力的將演員名單往他桌上摔去，Mycroft想，全世界大概也只有這個人敢對著他大吼大叫了。

「我說過了，選角我要自己來！」Sherlock大聲得讓門口的Anthea探頭進來望了一眼。

製片Dimmock趁Sherlock忙著和數化特效公司溝通理念時趕著將演員名單給弄好了。Sherlock知道一定是Mycroft這王八蛋示意的。

「不可能，這是1億5千萬美金的案子，不是你之前拍的那種小成本獨立製作，我不能隨便你玩。」Mycroft坐在自己的高級牛皮椅上，手指將名單掃到一旁，這上頭除了適任性外，市場是更重要的考量。

「但你派來的的選角指導是個豬腦袋，只知道找高帥的笨偶像…」Sherlock還在吼著，Mycroft打斷他：

「這是漫畫，主角是個英雄，你以為在拍Hobbit？當然要找又高又帥的。」Mycroft打趣著道，他早知道Sherlock一定會對演員名單不滿。但要全由著他，就別指望在首輪上映時回本了。

「Hobbit也不是只知道要找小矮子，Peter的選角指導就比你派來的笨蛋好的多。」Sherlock還是很火，Sebastian Moran？他也想過Mycroft會想找個市場性高的男主角，但這傢伙是根木頭啊。

「所以Hobbit拖了好久才能排定拍攝時間不是嗎？」Mycroft淡然地靠著他的大辦公椅道：

「Peter Jackson的Hobbit選了個有檔期問題的人，這就是堅持的困擾，而且人家是Peter Jackson，新線為了他什麼都能忍，再說了，這是你到好萊塢的第一部片，你能不能妥協一下…」

「我不是為了妥協才接拍的，是這個劇本，我是為了Lestrade，除了我沒人能拍出他書裡的氛圍。」Sherlock煩躁地道。

Sherlock和Mycroft都是家學淵源。

Holmes家族從曾祖父那一輩就在經營劇院了，到父親那一代開始進駐美國市場，在好萊塢占了一席之地。不同於父執輩和兄長對市場的堅持，Sherlock這個從小在劇院長大的孩子，對影像的生成有他的理念。他從不在意市場需求，只想著要把自己的創意表現出來。這讓他在家族中格格不入，但這也給了他很大的自由。Sherlock從青少年時期開始就用一台舊型的V8開始創作他自己的東西，很年輕就成了獨立製片界的名導演。

他一直閃避主流市場，因為那太多限制了，Sherlock對總是在向市場妥協的哥哥相當不屑。

可是這回不同，這個劇本太好了。

Greg Lestrade這個非主流漫畫家相當有名，他的冷硬偵探系列其實是用膠膜封好放在成人書架上賣的，主角是個穿梭時空的架空宇宙偵探，書中充斥著複雜的理念和濃郁的犯罪血腥氣息，多年來都有人想翻拍成電影，但Lestrade總是拒絕，直到Mycroft Holmes向他保證不會拍成美式漫畫英雄他才同意賣出電影版權。

會讓他同意的另一個最重要的理由，就是Mycroft說導演是他不羈的弟弟，Sherlock Holmes。

影視界的人都知道Mycroft這個圈內影響力排在前三名的CEO有個天才導演弟弟，但Sherlock從不肯拍他老哥這間主流電影公司的作品，直到這個劇本出現。

Lestrade聽到將由鬼才Sherlock接拍，幾乎是立刻同意，但Sherlock卻考慮了很久。

這部片要求強大的特效支援，這表示生平第一次，Sherlock得向預算低頭。之前他拍的劇情片成本都不到二千萬，全是獨立製片，他擁有絕對的主導權。

就像讓Sherlock得獎的那部亨利五世現代版，把戰場拉到金融市場，將阿金庫爾戰役轉化成十分鐘的期貨行情，完全不花錢，一樣令人心驚，創意不輸當年改編亨利四世的My Own Private Idaho。

「你別太急，」Mycroft笑著，要是現在讓Sherlock抽手，那他很難向Lestrade交待；更何況相當了解Mycroft一貫作風，知道這個人為了利益，連老媽都能賣掉的伊頓老室友Lestrade將一定要Sherlock做導演的條件給寫在合約裡了。

「還沒試鏡不是？他的經紀人Moriarty也說Moran還在考慮中，你等看過他的試鏡再說如何？」

「有什麼好試鏡的？你看過他拍的那部“愛在異鄉”嗎？裡頭的印度挑夫都演得比他好；最少他們還會跳舞。Moran是主角，卻只會站著傻笑…」Sherlock沒好氣地道。

「你得承認他笑得很可愛；我不知道你還會花時間看那種通俗愛情片。」那部片可是Mycroft公司的作品，預算四千萬，票房上億。

Sherlock才懶得管這些。

「在飛機上看到的，大爛片，只播了十分鐘就令人難以忍受。光憑Moran那個笑臉？那找隻海豚來演就好了何必花冤枉錢。」Sherlock不耐地道。

「能笑得像海豚也很難得…」Mycroft還是不為所動，說真的，當前一線男演員有這個空檔和人氣，又一定得忍受Sherlock壞脾氣的實在不多。

這二年Moran人氣很旺，支持他的女性觀眾很死忠，雖說幾部電影都叫座不叫好，影評也將他定位為沒什麼演技的輕喜劇演員，但這個身價不凡的Moran前一陣子酒駕被抓，幾個溫情片的案子都暫時不找他了，現在正是要轉移焦點的時候，這可是能好好殺價的難得機會。

「最少Moran的英國腔很純正，不用再練。再說了，女主角是Irene Adler，坎城和奧斯卡影后，多少可以平衡一下吧？」

Mycroft氣定神閒地道。

「他也只剩腔調能用了，這是動作片，誰都知道是由男主角扛票房的。」Sherlock冷然地道。就算Irene Adler的演技一流又有何用，這類型的電影中女主角只是個隱喻，救了她就等於拯救世界罷了。

「你也知道男主角要扛票房，所以我一定得找個有本事扛得起來的人。」Mycroft正色道：

「無論如何，等試鏡過後再說，要是他的表現實在太差我會再找其他演員的。」

Sherlock瞇著眼，果然和Mycroft合作就是個錯誤的決定。

「好，」Sherlock冷笑，Mycroft從他灰藍眼中看到一絲狠勁，他心想這小子又在打什麼怪主意了。

「那試鏡的橋段和方式由我挑，你和你的人，我是說Dimmock，都不得介入。」Sherlock道。

Mycroft沈吟了一下，他知道Sherlock不會讓Moran太好過，但Sherlock算是退一步了，他也只得同意。

「好，就這麼辦。」Mycroft乾脆的答應。

Sherlock撇嘴笑著離開了，還是那副不屑的樣子，Mycroft心想，剩下的就看Sebastian Moran自己的造化了。

試鏡那天肯定是腥風血雨的。

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

笑起來像海豚的Sebastian現在沮喪的像剛被殺人鯨咬一口的海豹。

他皺著眉，望著John，John像累癱了一樣坐在長沙發上，看著落地窗外的洛杉磯地景。

這間在半山腰上的房子像脫離了塵世一樣，遠遠俯瞰著洛杉磯市，John有時候在想，這也表示他們的生活離真實世界有很大一段距離。

「試鏡了嗎？」過了好久，John淡淡地問。

「還沒，Sebastian不敢答應，他說一定要等你回來再說。」Sally道。

John想著Sherlock Holmes這個人。

他沒見過本人，只看過照片。一篇介紹新銳電影導演的網頁報導，那時他看著照片上戴著獵鹿帽的Sherlock想著，為什麼是獵鹿帽？這個人該遮好的是下巴不是耳朵吧。

天才，他們這麼稱呼Sherlock。John看過他幾部電影，很有想法的人。

那應該是和Moran這個腦袋空空的偶像永遠搭不上線的導演。

「接啊，為什麼不呢？」John自語著。

「可是，他好像很麻煩…」Moran輕聲道。

「我也聽說過，Sherlock Holmes在拍戲的時候很難搞，」Mike道，他走去坐在John身邊，一臉無奈：

「聽說他曾把演員給罵到要去就醫，那位演員還是得過獎的。」

John笑了。

「得過獎的演員也是人，而且，相信我，演技愈好人格愈不正常。」他望向Moran，John臉上的笑意讓他心裡輕鬆了許多。

「去接吧，你正需要的。」John道。

Sally鬆了口氣，Moran則點頭，像是忽然有了信心。

「你在我就不怕了。」Moran笑著。

John搖頭，他心裡想的是，要是Moran能過的了這一關，也許自己就能安心的跑開了。

門口出現狂躁的剎車聲，John又開始皺眉。會這樣開車的人大概只有一個。

在夕陽餘暉下，反射著明燦光芒的男子大步走了進來，一身的亮片和名牌鋼飾，John想著打雷時最好別站在他身邊，容易感電。

「John！你還活著，太好了！」那人笑著就要衝來抱他。

John忙閃到一旁。

Anderson這個去年MTV服裝最差奬得主看來還是沒什麼進步。

歡迎回家。John無奈地暗想。


	4. Chapter 4

Jim Moriarty坐在他明亮的半開放式辦公室裡，盯著眼前那群忙碌的（有幾個是硬裝出來的）員工，心裡想著Sebastian明天的試鏡。

想當初Jim在簽下Sebastian時就有困難，他那時還沒從洛杉磯最大的經紀公司獨立出來，Jim當時的老闆嘲諷著說：那小子是英國人吧？也只有你們英國人看得出他的潛力…

拜託，Sebastian是倫敦人，Jim可是從都柏林來的，英格蘭和愛爾蘭大不相同好嗎？就沒聽說有人把澳洲人當英格蘭人的；這群美國佬。

不過，當他決定自立門戶的計劃曝光，也只有Sebastian這個英倫群島出身的小老鄉，一句“我挺你”就跟著他走了。

當然，Jim沒讓自己吃鱉太久，他幫Sebastian弄到一部保證賣座的喜劇，票房含海外結算是3億，Sebastian成了偶像新星，Brad Pitt的接班人。這讓Jim正式重回好萊塢戰場，幾個老闆搶著要投資他，一年內，Jim就弄下他之前的老闆，以小吃大，直接坐上洛杉磯最大經紀公司的董事長位置。

好萊塢這個充斥著肉食動物的殺戮戰場裡，Jim一直是裡頭最強的掠食者。無情無義，用過就丟是他教訓手下的名言，但這個原則碰到Sebastian Moran就不太適用了。

Jim到現在還記著那個驚心動魄的午後，要在對方卡住他所有的客戶前留下幾個來，他拼命翻著電話簿，一個一個找，對方不是說“對不起，我有自己的考量…”就是根本不接他電話。

當他開始想放棄回老家時，Sebastian的助理，John Watson接電話了。

Jim本想著，完了，John Watson和他從不對盤，這回一定無望了。

沒想到John說，他沒意見，但Sebastian說挺Jim到底，所以，送新合約過來。

Jim把合約親自送到Sebastian家裡時，Mike笑著給了他一杯愛爾蘭綠啤酒，說，放心吧，反正還有我們在。Jim心想，Sebastian的Team大概私下開過會了。

這對Sebastian也是場賭注，他還得賠違約金，但John坐在一旁淡然的說，他會負責，只要Jim去幫Sebastian找好下一部戲，順便簽走Anderson就成。

說真的，Jim對John一直沒什麼好印象，他老覺得Sebastian受他影響太大了，而John又太謹慎。

但那杯啤酒喝下肚後，Jim覺得這個人可愛多了。他確定John的說法要倒過來，應該是Sebastian沒意見，但John挺他到底。

他沒說破，和John保持這種半敵對關係對工作有利，而且感恩真的不是他的作風。

前陣子Sebastian吵著要去找John，Jim表面上不耐煩，其實他早就開始計劃了。花了二天二夜，搞了一堆關係，花了快40萬美金弄了急救專機把John給綁架回來；他給自己找的藉口是：沒有John，Sebastian就沒法工作。

但真相是Sebastian接到Harry通知說John受傷時，Jim就急著聯絡美軍的人了。算是還當年John代墊的1百萬違約金吧，這個金主可不能在異國死得不明不白。

不習慣這種感覺的Jim是這麼說服自己的。

看著眼前的劇本，Jim心裡也知道這部戲有難度。Sherlock這個人他早有耳聞，很難搞定的傢伙，反正不是個賺得了錢的導演，就算有奧斯卡加持，Jim也沒把他看在眼裡。

但他從製片Dimmock手上拿到這個劇本時，Sebastian正在大低潮，酒駕那擋子事鬧得太難看，八卦媒體用『偶像的真相』來形容，配上Sebastian迷糊的臉和那個不知那兒來的AV女演員搔首弄姿貼在他身上的照片，那個女人還說了一堆謊話，繪聲繪影的形容Sebastian是個大色鬼，這簡直是媒體慘案。

Jim手上多得是像Sebastian這樣的演員，有很多年輕人才華相貌都比他優秀；說實話，Sebastian是他硬捧出來的。要是這種事出在其他客戶身上，Jim不去要賠償金就不錯了，但這是Sebastian，而且，也不知是不是John Watson那伙人保護這個小子的工作做得太好了，Sebastian給Jim最深的印象就是單純得像張白紙；Jim還認真的考慮過Sebastian不會是個處男吧，他絕不是那個想紅想瘋了的女人口中的淫亂明星。

Jim覺得自己也被影響了，想到Sebastian那臉無辜的樣子，他火了，直接動手『處理』掉那個女人，她恐怕以後只能去墨西哥拍A片。然後連絡Dimmock說，Sebastian有興趣接這部片。

就連從不接演動作片的Irene Adler都被他說動接演女主角，Jim給Dimmock的條件就是要Sebastian演男主角。

Dimmock背後有Mycroft支持，Mycroft看在票房和預算的份上，一定會起用Sebastian的。不過，早上Jim在浴室接到電話，Dimmock說Sherlock不同意讓Sebastian演主角，他用了Sherlock的原話，這位難纏的新銳導演說：

「讓他去演外星植物還有可能。」

Jim笑了，看來這個Sherlock的觀察力不錯，Sebastian演植物是真的比較合適，不過，這是好萊塢，而他是Jim Moriarty，於是他先去找了Mycroft。

試鏡，好吧，橋段呢？不知道。Mycroft說了，Sherlock要在當天才公佈試鏡橋段，連他的製作人和選角指導都不清楚狀況。

簡直糟透了。

唯一可慶幸的是John回來了。這最少可以保證Sebastian在當天不會嚇到連話都說不出來。

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

「所以說，John，」Anderson切著他眼前的牛排，用他略嫌高亢的語調在 Beverly Wilshire Hotel的Cut餐廳裡大聲的，像深怕隔壁包廂的人不知道他這個有名肥皂劇演員坐在這兒一樣道：

「你不用回阿富汗了吧？受傷就能退役了啊？」

「我是去當醫生，不是當兵，」John沒好氣的道：

「還是要回去的，等這裡的事搞定後就走。」

來這裡是Mike建議的，他說John回來了，總要慶祝一下，本來要上夜店去的，但是John一句我很累，找地方吃飯就行了。

這裡的牛排餐廳相當高檔，最重要的，是比在夜店安靜點。

不過只要是Sebastian在的地方就安靜不了多久，經理走了過來小聲的說，飯店前門有記者，提醒他們最好從側門離開。

總是如此，John習慣了，Sebastian也是，只笑了笑，安心滿足的看著John坐在那裡吃東西，Mike說這是半年來大伙最開心的一天。

這句話讓John更煩了。

他喜歡這群朋友，但他們真的太依賴了。

一個絕不依賴但絕對煩人的傢伙走近，Moriarty帶著他一貫的詭異笑容進了包廂，坐到Sebastian身旁，開口就是：

「Johnny Boy，阿富汗的伙食不錯啊，你的小肚子還安然無恙嘛。」

「多謝關心，說吧，專機又花了你多少銀子啊？」John笑著，懶散地道。

「不多，Sebastian會幫我賺回來的，」Jim說著，要了杯礦泉水。

「所以，明天試鏡，你會跟去吧？」Jim道。

「不一定，你不是搞定了？」John淡然地問。

Jim扁嘴搖頭，該老實的時候他還是得交代清楚的：

「導演那裡搞不定，弄不到內線，明天下午2:30，到現場才知道狀況，全由Sherlock Holmes掌控。」

John蹙眉，看來很擔心。Sebastian有些迷糊，不就是試鏡嗎？他做過幾百次了，應該沒問題的吧。

「所以Sherlock不想要Sebastian？」John問道。

「所以Sherlock不想要Sebastian。」Jim回答。

從Sherlock刻意隱瞞試鏡內容就知道，他大概有意為難Sebastian。

Anderson這時插嘴，他一臉疑惑：

「怎麼可能，我家的Sebastian是巨星，這個Sherlock算個屁啊？他那部戰雲我完全看不懂。」

「你看的懂他就不會得獎了。」Jim嘲諷著：

「閉嘴吧Andy，先搞定我手下幫你找的cable成人台羅馬古裝劇再說，你是怎麼了，叫你脫褲子罷了，居然給我在現場摔頭跑掉？」

「那有一直要脫褲子的羅馬人啊…」Anderson有些難堪的道。

「那部戲的賣點就是羶腥色，殺一個人要花個5分鐘，不論男女全要脫。你連這個都搞不定還想演什麼東西啊。」Jim懶懶地道。

這個大贈送Anderson，當初是為了Sebastian才順便簽下他的，他不像老弟長得帥，也沒Sebastian有自知之明。他曾在青少年時期演過知名電視劇，就以為自己的人氣還像18歲時那樣。

Anderson被他唸得低頭不語，他心想，是真的嘛，一堆人在那裡叫他快點脫，他可是有教養的英國人，還拍過叫座的黃金時段電視劇耶，要求清場不算過份吧。

「那個Sherlock，你熟嗎？」John不太想理會Anderson的自尊挫折，他看著Jim問。

「我對賺不了錢的人沒興趣了解。」Jim淡然地道。

好吧，那就表示Jim沒轍了。

「我會到場的。」John笑著道。Jim也笑了，不然怎麼辦，可想見的災難一場。

「別想了，」Mike笑得輕鬆，他看得出來情勢不好，連John都肯對著Jim微笑了。

「我們去外頭走走，明天的事明天再說…」

Anderson看來也是興致勃勃，但Sebastian搖頭：

「你和Andy去吧，我想回去讀劇本。」

John點頭：

「我陪你。」說著就要起身，Sebastian跟著他，John道：

「外頭有狗仔，Sebastian到側門等我，我去叫車。」

大夥商議定了，Andy完全不介意從一群狗仔眼前離開，他正想現現他的春夏新裝，Mike說交給我，一定把狗仔們引開。

John等著大家都走後，一個人安步走向飯店櫃檯，請人幫他叫車。

在櫃檯前等車的時候，一個黑髮高個的人走到櫃檯前，問著有沒有他的留言。

標準的英國腔讓John轉頭看了他一眼。

John得說，他那長下巴真的很好認。

「不，改明天早上10:00，對，不，不用現在通知，明天早上8:00再聯絡，不，不行，早一分鐘都不行。」

Sherlock Holmes在他身邊這麼說。

John微笑。

他轉身正面對著Sherlock，直勾勾的看著他。Sherlock注意到了，他交待完就掛上電話，用他高人一等的視線望著John。

「你是戰雲的導演，Sherlock Holmes嗎？」John笑著問他，一臉親和可愛的樣子。

「你是？」Sherlock微蹙著眉。

「John Watson，你的影迷。」

Sherlock很不客氣的從頭到腳瞄了他一眼，冷笑了一下：

「阿富汗還是伊拉克？」

「什麼？」

「我問你從那裡回來，阿富汗還是伊拉克。」

「阿富汗。你怎麼知道的？」John側著頭，懷疑的問。

「髮型和膚色，還有，你受了槍傷，你看來不像軍人，也不是記者…無國界醫師？」Sherlock簡單地道。

「沒錯，這很嚇人。」John真心地道：

「你的觀察力很好，令人驚嘆。」

Sherlock看來有些得意，他笑著拿了留言和房卡，轉身要離開前想了一下，道：

「我不知道你有什麼目的，因為我很確定你不是影迷，」Sherlock心想，這個人看他的眼神沒有影迷那種瘋勁，但有些其他的東西。

「不過，下回要搭訕時請留心地點，那個櫃檯經理剛用簡訊連絡狗仔了。」

他說得很大聲，John轉頭望向櫃檯經理，那個人一臉驚慌。

Sherlock沒理他，逕自走了。John看著他大步離開的背影，心想，命運之神還是站在Sebastian這裡的。

他得快點回去，叫Sebastian早點上床，試鏡改明天早上10:00了。


	5. Chapter 5

John覺得，自己是被嚇醒的。

早晨的迷糊狀態在回到洛杉磯後就開始了，人在阿富汗時他每天早晨都很清醒，神智總是保持相當銳利明晰，有時整晚不睡盯緊病人，他都不會像現在這麼茫然。John發現空虛是造成疲憊最大的原因。

但當他穿著浴袍，用一貫的懶散步伐端著cappuccino走到泳池旁想曬一下清晨的陽光時，看到Anderson亮著他的白屁股在池邊做運動；John立刻清醒了。

John開始後悔當初心軟，經不住Sebastian的哀求，兩人同時買下了相鄰的豪宅這件事。

「你在幹嘛？」John皺著眉問。

「運動啊。」Anderson說著，又做了幾個彼拉提斯的怪動作。

「為何光屁股？」John沒力的道，他無奈的坐在泳池邊的長椅上，轉過頭不想看著Anderson那白的太顯眼的屁股。

「Jim說那部羅馬戲我躲不掉脫褲子了，要我敬業點…」Anderson現在趴著，讓太陽好好照著他。

「你是怕太白了膠片曝光過度嗎？」John忍不住笑了。

「要脫褲子可以，但要我在上面加顏色可不行。」Anderson道。

John笑著搖頭，Andy還可以再跳tone一點。他關注的點永遠都這麼無聊。John看了一下錶，現在7:45，再過不久就會接到電話了。

「Sebastian起來了嗎？」John問。

「早就起來了，在裡頭猛啃劇本，說真的他嚇壞了，這個Sherlock真會這麼做？改試鏡時間還要2小時前才通知？」Anderson問。

「2小時前通知是給Dimmock的，他搞不好會在半小時前才通知Sebastian。」John瞇著眼，自在的抬頭。

John想著昨天見到Sherlock時的感覺，這個人有難得一見的犀利眼光，而且不像他熟悉的影劇圈人，他並不浮誇，自大是有的，還很明顯的表現出來，但有趣的是，John覺得他並不討人厭。

John回家時花了點時間查這個Sherlock Holmes的資料，很有趣的人，他的第一部正式公映的作品只花了10萬，長度85分鐘，內容是一件謀殺案，John去itunes下載來看，這部片子很多橋段都是一鏡到底，以一個年僅20歲的導演而言可謂極為大膽。

但John也從其中看到他的個人意志貫穿全劇，非常強勢的導演。

雖說導演大都如此，不過John看了很多演員和Sherlock合作後對這位導演的評語都是，他無庸置疑的是個天才，但要是可以，不希望再和他合作；只有少數一流演員說這個導演有激發潛能的本事。

好吧，John想著，反正死馬當活馬醫，一切看運氣了。

John起身，往Sebastian的屋子走去，經過Anderson身邊時提醒他最好防曬油多擦一點，以免上鏡時拍到一個脫皮的屁股，得不償失。

Sebastian坐在廚房的島型餐枱前，低著頭讀劇本。Mike也難得早起，正在弄早餐。

昨晚John上了車，到側門接走Sebastian時就跟他說明天的試鏡會改時間，Sebastian問他怎麼知道的。

「就算你運氣好吧，我聽到的，Sherlock就住在Wilshire Hotel裡。」

Sebastian回家後就急著看劇本，John催他早點睡，別想太多，最少能保持好精神。

上床前Sebastian像小時候那樣，希望John陪他聊天，John狠狠的敲他的頭，道：

「給我上床睡覺去，我不是你媽！」

「你不會趁夜偷跑吧？」Sebastian摸著頭，小聲地問。

John苦笑，他還真想跑。但是想到欠了Mrs. Moran的大人情，這個小子又是像自己弟弟一樣的人，只能拍拍他，像安撫寵物一樣，跟他保證絕對不會在這部片拍完前落跑。

Sebastian看他進來，抬頭笑了，他道：

「橋段我記得差不多了。」

「不錯啊，這沒什麼，試鏡嘛。」John故作輕鬆地道。

Sebastian聳肩，他也弄不清還有什麼準備要做的。這本漫畫他也看很多年了，小時候還常聽John解釋一些他搞不懂的地方，無論如何，都比拍莎翁劇簡單吧。

果然，就像John判斷的，不一會兒，過8:10後，Sebastian的手機響了，John接過，Jim Moriarty打來的：

「Sebastian嗎？」

「John Watson，真的改時間了？」John回答。

「算你小子厲害，10:00整，逾時不候。」

「知道了。」John說著，掛上電話。Sebastian看著他，John微笑：

「準備好，我們9:30出發。」

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

和新人不同，Sebastian這個等級的演員在試鏡時通常只要準時到達即可，但Mike還是讓他們早到了10分鐘，因為怕Sebastian會緊張。

John望了一眼，很好，這個Sherlock的計劃很週詳，包括演員工會的人，該到的都到了。

看來要用試鏡不合法來抗議是不成的了。

Sherlock沒放長桌，只將摺疊椅排成淺弧形，架好攝影機，在對面放了一張高凳子，於是Sebastian和Sherlock之間沒有任何事物擋著，John心想，這個人不打算讓Sebastian有閃避的機會。

Sebastian在隔壁熱身，Sherlock的助理Molly Hooper先給了他們一份劇本，橋段是男主角和女主角見面時的一段對話，Sebastian放心了，談情說愛是他拿手的。

John四下張望了一下，有人陸續進來了，John在走出去時和昨晚那個黑髮高個的男子打了個照面。

Sherlock看見他時怔了一下，John微笑，Sherlock身邊的Dimmock和John打招呼：

「John Watson！你回來啦？」

John笑了笑，沒回答逕自出去了。

「你認識他？」Sherlock問。

「認識，他老爸是搖滾樂巨星，姐姐也很有名，Harry Watson。」Dimmock笑著就位。

「Harry Watson？」

「是啊，有名的重金屬樂手…上回在倫敦演唱會脫光光和她的女性吉他手激吻的那個…」Dimmock道，Sherlock坐在正中的位置，Dimmock旁邊。

「他是演員嗎？」Sherlock問，他心想，難道昨天的推理出錯了？

「不，他是Moran的私人助理。」

Sherlock不說話了，他皺著眉，該死，資訊不足的結果。

Moran走進來時他就知道這個John Watson一定把他昨天講電話的內容都聽進去了，這個呆明星一副精神飽滿的樣子，完全沒有臨時上陣的緊張。

所以John Watson昨天不是要搭訕，根本是下戰書吧。

Sherlock煩悶地想著。

“令人驚嘆”這個小矮子昨天這麼說時Sherlock還有點得意，回房前還在想著那個人的眼睛挺漂亮的，現在他只覺得火大。

「Mr. Moran，我們開始吧，你認為…」選角指導正要請他說點自己的想法，因為是Moran，所以獨白什麼的都可以省了，但Sherlock直接打斷他，道：

「照規矩來，Molly，給他。」

在一旁的Sherlock私人助理Molly Hooper忙拿了張A4大小的紙給Moran，順手分發給其他參與的工作人員。

Moran接過，他看了一眼，是劇本裡其中一段，裡頭沒有對白，內容是男主角的拍擋死了，他跪在屍體旁，看著死去的同袍而已。

John站在門口，看著Moran。

「等，等一下，那之前那份…」Moran真的傻了。

「作廢，我要看這一段。」Sherlock笑著，John覺得他一臉惡作劇的樣子。

像個小男孩。

「這，這是要直接演嗎？可是沒有台詞…」Moran有些措手不及，他望向門口的John，John蹙眉，弄不清是那一段。

但他知道一定是Moran不拿手的部份；看來這個Sherlock真的想一次砍掉Moran。

「沒台詞你就不會演了嗎？連內心戲都沒聽過你是怎麼混到現在的？」Sherlock冷笑，他一雙長腿隨意的交叠著，瞄了一眼John，好啊，改時間被你弄黃了，那改橋段你總沒轍了吧。

「直接演，請快點，我沒有一整天的時間。」Sherlock自在地道，他準備看一個知名偶像將男主角演成植物。

Sherlock靠著椅背，泰然的樣子。穿著窄身西裝的漂亮身形呈45度角，整個人占了很大的空間，他的眼睛斜視著前方的Moran。

John覺得這個人的存在感很強，臉上有種無視任何人的傲慢。而他眼前的Moran看來變得好渺小，慌張的抓著頭。

他嘆了口氣，沒轍了，臨時改橋段，Sebastian還是找下一部戲吧。

但Sebastian沒放棄。他的眼睛亂飄了一下，想了想，抬起頭，用力的直視John，幾秒鐘後，他跪下，朝著John的位置低下頭，半分鐘後，Sherlock看著他臉色發白，唇微抖著，雙手用力按著地面，那眼神不再愉悅輕鬆，在傷痛中好像還有一絲恐懼，非常深刻。

Sherlock有點訝異，他身邊的Dimmock也是。

原先靠在門邊的John都站直了，他覺得奇怪，沒看過Sebastian表現過這麼痛楚的神情。

「好，可以了。」Sherlock淡淡地道，可惡，這個Moran的表現比他預估的好太多了。

但Moran只是茫然的抬頭，John發現他眼中有淚光。

Moran抽著鼻子起身，Sherlock道：

「我會再通知你的，可以走了。」

「就醬嗎？」Moran有點含混的呆問。Sherlock又蹙眉，這個人難道是不世出的天才？只是平常沒表現出來？不對勁，那之前那些爛作品又怎麼說呢？

「就這樣。」Sherlock冷然道，雖然還沒看過毛片，但這小子大概就真的是他片裡的男主角了。

Sherlock望向John，那個可惡的人抱胸微笑著，一雙孔雀藍大眼睛閃著光，正對他頷首。

好吧，Moran剛才的表現不錯，真情流露，將男主角的心痛表現得很到位。Sherlock心想，也許自己是有些先入為主了。

Sebastian快步走出去，他不太喜歡Sherlock的眼神，總覺得這個人好兇。他迎向John，John溫和的笑著，勉勵似的拍拍他的肩，他們信步離去，在等電梯時Sebastian把劇本拿給John看，John看了一下，自語道：

「這段不容易…」他抬頭，對著Sebastian笑著：

「太好了，我不在的時候你去做表演進修了嗎？」

「沒，沒有，你知道我不喜歡上課…」Sebastian抓著頭，傻笑著。

「可是你剛剛演得真好…」

「那是因為，你站在那裡啊。」Sebastian認真地道。

「我？」John不解。

「我剛看著你，就想，你要是死了，全世界只剩下我和Andy…我就好難過。」

John大笑出聲，是啊，要是全世界只剩Anderson陪著他是很恐怖的。

「別笑，是真的很可怕，我剛想到你去阿富汗受傷的事…」Sebastian說著，又難過了起來，他忽然緊抱住John。

「Sebastian，很痛。」John又沒好氣的道，他有時候覺得自己真的很像在養狗。

「對不起。」Sebastian放手，心想他又忘了John還傷著。

 

Sherlock有些煩悶的走出房間，Dimmock正興奮的向Mycroft聯絡，Moran通過試鏡了。

Sherlock懶得理他們。他大步離去，手上還有一堆事情要處理，沒空管這些了。

但他聽到John Watson大笑的聲音。

他們在電梯口，John正笑著，不一會兒，Moran忽然伸手抱緊John。

哦，所以，不只是助理，還是情人嗎？

Sherlock有些不悅的想著。

他看著他們上了電梯，胸口悶悶的。

男主角搞定了是好事，但是為什麼他會覺得很不舒服呢？

Sherlock沒想太多，只是回頭向Molly交待著勘景的事，Molly嘰嘰喳喳的說著行程，Sherlock用耳朵聽著，但心裡還是覺得有點怪怪的。好像有什麼事被他遺忘了，有個關鍵出問題了。

到底是什麼事呢？

Sherlock Holmes對自己的不安感到疑惑。


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock坐在筆電前，手邊一杯冒著煙的熱茶，他皺眉看著視頻裡那個有著俐落短髮，張著雙迷濛藍眼睛和狂放笑容，脫到只剩條CK男用四角褲的女子（身材不錯，但手指和腳的動作可看出她有嚴重酒癮），右手按著麥克風，左手把身旁的長髮美女吉他手一把抓過來，就在爆滿的，可容納5萬人的演唱會場館裡舌吻了起來。

標題是Harry Watson的倫敦演唱會。Sherlock把音頻關掉，太吵了。

好吧，Sherlock心想，除了同樣漂亮的藍眼睛還真看不出這個瘋歌手和昨天那個穿著Marc Jacbs牛津襯衫，靠在門邊微笑的助理有何關係。

Sherlock基於自尊的理由在尋找John Watson的資料。

這個John Watson的個人財產粗估約5億美金，由於父母的作品版權大都留在他和姐姐名下，而像這種名樂手的作品每年都還會繼續增加版稅，所以John Watson只要不隨便投資，這輩子是不用為錢工作的。

根據Sherlock的判斷，John Watson做人還算謹慎，不像才華洋溢的姐姐（關於這點Sherlock有些個人疑義，因為他不聽重金屬，只能從唱片銷量判斷），他是個醫生，而且還真的像Sherlock判斷的，他加入了無國界醫師組織，MSF的名單裡有他的名字（不難弄到），他是外科醫生，由於人手不足臨時派駐至戰地，工作表現良好，2週前受傷被後送，有人花了大錢把他從阿富汗弄回來。

Sherlock明白這種身份的人是會為了自我理念去做人道主義的無償工作，這很好理解，但John Watson為何會成為Sebastian Moran這個偶像演員的助理呢？

他不缺錢，看來對演藝界也沒興趣，那只剩一個理由：

他們是情人。

Harry Watson看一眼就知道一定是個蕾絲邊，所以八卦媒體報導Moran和她曾經交往過（是的，Sherlock把陳年舊聞都翻出來看了）是憑空臆測的，那張照片裡Harry Watson根本就喝掛了，Moran只是在幫忙搬人。

而且John就在兩人身邊，只是那矮小的身形和刻意閃避鏡頭的樣子太不顯眼，沒人留心。

所以，不但是情人，還交往很久了。

Sherlock向Dimmock打聽有關John Watson的事，Dimmock只說從Moran到了好萊塢Watson就跟著了，一直到半年前，聽說他離開了，去了那兒Dimmock也不知道。

「哎，這些含著金湯匙出生的人，誰知道他們在想什麼？搞不好迷上了什麼怪宗教，靈修去了。」

白問的，Sherlock心想，Dimmock知道的內情比他還少。

近半年來Moran的演藝事業可說毫無起色，這個一線男星只拍了一部輕喜劇，然後就出事了。

因為男友不在身邊，情傷難過吧。Sherlock嘲諷地想。

眼前的視頻中演唱會還在進行著，Sherlock原本按下靜音鍵，他實在不喜歡那種尖銳的嘈雜聲，但他從冷靜一點，套上一件白T-shirt，抱著把木吉他的Harry的口型中看到John的名字。

他打開聲頻，Harry說首歌獻給我唯一愛過的男人，心愛的John。

是首抒情歌，歌詞中形容一個有著美好心靈的男人，Harry用最簡單的unplug唱著：你是我眼中的光，我的靈魂，我的真實。

然後她大哭。

說真的，弄不清楚的人還以為歌中人死了咧。

這個John Watson，Sherlock想著John昨天望著他微笑時的樣子，不禁悶從中來。

什麼真實，一個能向對手假笑得那麼真誠的人，John Watson根本是個大陰謀家吧。

不知怎的，Sherlock就是沒辦法忘掉他那天晚上說“令人驚嘆”時映著微光的雙眼。

Harry Watson的眼睛很像他。

Sherlock將時間線往後拉，盯著螢幕，又重聽了一次。

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

「好啦，我來了，他人呢？」John Watson急匆匆地走進製片廠，Mike在門口等著他。

「在訓練場，天哪，Sebastian快被他整死了。」Mike在前面領著John，兩人沒停步，Mike漲紅著臉，喘著氣，邊走邊說：

「不是訓練而已嗎？」John問。他知道今天的行程只是拍攝前的動作集訓和定裝，沒什麼特別的。

John一大早就去了MSF洛杉磯的分部，報備一下自己的狀況，順便了解阿富汗當地的情形，MSF的人要他放寬心，先把傷養好再說。

「什麼訓練，根本是壞心的馬戲團班主在虐待動物吧，就差沒動鞭子了。」Mike無奈地道。

John皺著眉頭，這個Sherlock難不成真像網路上說的，是個偏執狂？

他們走進偌大的訓練場，4米挑高的大堂裡，Sebastian和一群配角演員正在集訓著，John遠遠望著Sebastian，和其他人不同，他飄在半空，身上綁著護帶和鋼絲，手上還拿著把槍。

「不行，重來，你的動作要更輕一點…不對，那是槍，不是榔頭！」Sherlock正對著半空中的Sebastian吼著，John問Mike：

「不是集訓嗎？那應該是動作指導的工作吧？」

「是啊，前一個小時是動作指導上，這位大導演在一邊看了直搖頭，就自己上了。」

John抬頭看著Sebastian，對方快哭出來了。

John看了一眼手錶，道：

「提醒他的助理，要放飯了，晚一分鐘我們就通知工會。」

Mike忙點頭，跑去找Molly，Molly和Mike說了幾句話後走向Sherlock，在他耳邊說了幾句，還指了一下John。

「好，休息。」Sherlock道，瞪了John一眼。

John則對著他微笑。

Sebastian被放了下來，John走向他，Sebastian一臉無奈，他不是沒吊過鋼絲，這很好玩，但是Sherlock的要求他真的聽不太懂。

「還好吧？」John笑問他。

「不好，我完全搞不懂，什麼叫輕一點？不就是舉槍嗎？」Sebastian說著，舉了舉道具槍。

怪的是，John看著Sebastian的動作，他好像知道問題出在那裡。

「槍給我。」John道。

 Sebastian把道具槍交給他，John掂了掂重量，這柄道具槍的重量和真槍差不多。

John將槍口平舉，轉頭對著Sebastian道：

「像這樣，先吸一口氣，呼氣時再舉起來，不要閉氣，試試看。」John又把槍交回Sebastian手上。

「哦，好。」Sebastian照著John說的做。

Sebastian感覺不出差別在那裡，他又照著John說的舉了二次。

「對，就是這樣，差不多了。」在幾步外的Sherlock忽然對著Moran道。

Sebastian開心的笑了，又繼續照著John教的方法練了一下。

John望著Sherlock。這個黑髮高個，相當講究衣著的導演正若有所思的斜睨著John。

John微側頭，這個人的眼神像能望進他心底一樣；John有種站在野生掠食者眼前，而他是隻等著對方獵殺的動物之感。

終於到了休息時間，Sebastian愛熱鬧，他沒回拖車，跑去劇組備好的自助餐枱前挑東西吃，Mike陪著他。

「你的槍法是高手教的？」Sherlock走到John身後問他，將正在把玩道具槍的John嚇一跳。

「跟陸戰隊員學的，為了防身。」John微笑著，他的聲音，John心想，慵懶低沈，像從胸腔中發出來的，能直擊他人心臟的聲音。

真奇怪，為什麼會有人光是說話的聲音就能有如此強大的侵略性？更別說Sherlock總是這麼犀利直接的看著自己。John在他面前時竟有種危機感；像當時在難民營徹夜不眠，防備著不知何時會拿著步槍，衝進營區攻擊他們的游擊隊時的那種不安。

Sherlock點頭，他在觀察，他心想這個人待過戰地，會玩槍是很自然的事。

但是John方才持槍的動作令他意識到這個平凡的小矮子，曾在荒蕪且危機四伏的地方挽救生命，然後去和以殺敵為己任的大兵學怎麼開槍。

Sherlock望著他淡然的神情，令人著迷的矛盾感很自然的在John Watson身上融合著。

但他有個蠢高個男朋友，大明星Moran正在自助餐桌面上找第三塊三明治，還揚著手邊吃邊大聲問John要不要來一塊。

John轉過頭對著Sebastian笑了一下。Sherlock覺得他對著Sebastian時的笑意完全不同，溫和親密，像自己親人一樣。

而這個他姐姐歌中，真實的人，現在轉回頭，用沒那麼真誠的笑容對著自己。從Sherlock的角度看來，還有點目的性的刻意。

Sherlock深吸口氣，莫名的怒意升起，他滿臉不屑的轉身離開。

John不太明白他的態度，他看著Sherlock的背影，搞不懂他在不爽什麼。不是才剛聊二句嗎？果然天才都有怪脾氣。

但Sherlock方才深刻的眼神讓John覺得有點…怎麼說，不適嗎？

John覺得奇怪，他有點太在意這個導演了。他不由自主的留心著Sherlock的動態，這時有位老太太走進來問Holmes導演在那裡，她一身俐落簡單的暗紫色套裝，拿著幾張A4的照片，Sherlock迎向她，笑著接過，滿意的看著。

John看著老太太，覺得眼熟，他想了一下，終於想起她是誰了。John對她笑著招呼：

「Mrs. Hudson，好久不見。」

老太太望向他，一時間還認不出來，John又道：

「我是Johnny，Watson家的Johnny。」

「My God，John Watson，哦，我的小可愛…」老太太丟下Sherlock，快步走向John，Christian Louboutin的紅底魚口高跟鞋在她腳下和Nike跑鞋一樣。

Sherlock疑惑地看著他們，Mrs. Hudson和John擁抱了一下，她笑著道：

「真的太久了，有10幾年了吧？可惡的小鬼，Harry還常常來看我呢，就是你，都不見人影了。」

Mrs. Hudson是有名的造型師，負責這部電影的服裝設計。

Sherlock和她合作過幾部電影了，但他不知道這位女士就是從幫John的父親設計舞台裝出道的。

「妳來美國了？」John笑著，Mrs. Hudson親暱的摸著他的頭，像看著自己的小孩一樣。John想起小時候坐在後台，Mrs. Hudson會用亮片牛仔帽和漂亮的羽毛圍巾幫他和Harry打扮。

「是啊，為了Sherlock，這個孩子也是的，他不喜歡好萊塢的人，嫌他們沒品味。只想著要我這把老骨頭大老遠從倫敦跑來幫他。」

這孩子？John覺得這樣稱呼Sherlock這個強硬冷漠的人好像太親切了點。而被老太太抱怨的大導演正皺著眉望向他們。

那表情讓John覺得有趣，他看來真的像被人搶了玩具的小孩了。

說真的，那挺可愛的。

John打趣地心想。

John不知道的是到了下午，他先離開後，Sherlock決定要加強體能訓練，於是Sebastian Moran被對打練習操到真的哭出來了。


	7. Chapter 7

洛杉磯最具規模經紀公司的會議室裡，橢圓形大長桌前坐滿了剛收到mail和內部傳訊的經紀人們，一群公關，助理和行政人員也被叫了進來，沒座位的人只能站在旁邊，大夥緊張地看著眼神陰狠的老闆快步走進來。

Jim Moriarty宣布進入戰鬥狀態。

Sebastian的助理Mike跟他聯絡說，Sebastian快死了。這回連John都快沒辨法了，Sebastian昨天在連續50次NG後累趴在片場，這還只是day1，女主角都還沒加入拍攝呢。

得想辦法弄掉Sherlock Holmes才成，弄不走也得搞定他。Jim心煩地想。

「Sherlock Holmes就是你們現在的工作，給我找出他的死穴，現在！」Jim吼著。

「咳，Boss，我們是經紀公司，不是TMZ…」一個年輕的經紀人微舉起手，輕聲的反駁著，其他的經紀人盯著這個人像看到什麼怪物一樣。

「你是誰？不，不用回答，給我滾，現在，只給你二秒鐘，滾。」Jim瞄他一眼，直截了當地道。

「我可以控告你不當解職…」不知天高地厚的年輕人現在很不爽的起身道。

「滾。」Jim沒理他，繼續道：

「Sherlock Holmes，誰有東西？好，Clay，說。」

一個午間肥皂劇掛的經紀人望著剛剛多話的可憐蟲離去的背影，小心的舉手：

「倫敦那兒有人傳說他是gay…」他還沒說完Jim就開罵了：

「媽的，gay算那門子醜聞？他是導演還是英國人不是gay才叫異類你以為是Justin Bieber嗎！」

「呃…前陣子有人在Beverly Wilshire Hotel看到Sherlock和不明男子搭訕…」Clay輕聲的道。午間肥皂劇演員的經紀人都要不時盯著八卦，這是工作之一，有時還得自己製造一些出來。

「有照片嗎？」Jim問，心想，好耳熟的地點。

Clay拿出手機交給Jim，Jim看了一眼，劈頭就罵：

「這是John Watson，該死，這小王八蛋比你們都強…」他正要將手機丟回去時，又多看了一眼。

Well，這個Sherlock看著Johnny boy的眼神…挺有趣的。

「好，不錯，繼續找，有什麼東西都要立刻回報給我…Clay，剛那小子負責的新聞主播全歸你了。」Jim說著，拿著Clay的手機仔細的看，大步走出會議室。

Clay完全不敢要回自己的手機，無所謂，剛剛那個不知趣的傢伙負責的可是晚間9:00檔的黃金時段新聞主播呢。

真是個笨蛋，誰都知道只要扯上Sebastian Moran，Boss就是個瘋子。

Clay得意的想。

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

Sebastian  Moran應該感到慶幸的是，這部片的武戲部份占了三分之二，文戲只有三分之一。

也就是說，他被當植物人罵的時間只有三分之一，剩下的時間只要當特技超人就行了。特技超人對Sebastian而言不成問題了，他的耐受性很大，但植物人的部份就慘得多。

「不行，重來。」Sherlock又叫停了，Sebastian沮喪的喘氣，又來了，上回一個深思的表情take了50次，這次是驗屍，他只是要在屍體前低頭檢查而已，但已經NG快20次了。

他抬頭看著Sherlock，這個導演正站在攝影師身邊，皺眉望著他。

「Mr. Moran，你能不能停止放空？我是要你檢查屍體不是要你學它！」Sherlock大吼著。

在一旁的John得說，Sherlock的說法很中肯。

 Moran求助似的望著John，John只能苦笑。其實讓助理進拍攝現場已經算是導演通融了，在沒有違背相關法規的狀況下John也不能說什麼，而且他覺得Moran其實也該好好訓練一下了。

John看著Sherlock，這個人在工作的時候心無旁騖，而且和他所見過的導演都不同，他不會坐在導演椅上大刺刺的指揮著演員，John總是見他站著，不時檢查和走到演員身邊觀察，細膩且銳利的指出問題。說實在的，John覺得他的動作很優雅，和他沒禮貌的口吻不同，John很喜歡看他穿那著窄身西裝，用他那雙長腿走動時的樣子。

他都不會累的嗎？John心想，他好像沒看過Sherlock休息，即使是放飯的時候Sherlock還是在利用時間觀看毛片和檢視流程，John這才想到，他沒看過這個導演進食。

在Sherlock不看著他時，John沒有壓力了，可以好好的欣賞Sherlock那雙泛著金屬光澤的灰眼睛，這個聰明外露的人並不吝於展現它們的美麗。

就在Sherlock沒耐性的要求重來時，屍體說話了，他要求休息一下，他全身都麻了，一定要動一下才成。

「拍照留檔，十分鐘後再來。」Sherlock沒好氣的交待著。

Sebastian全身放鬆隨地坐下，John走向他，道：

「你還記得試鏡時的感覺嗎？」

「記得啊。」

「那好，等一下你看著屍體時…」John還沒說完，Sebastian像悟通了一樣道：

「要想到那個屍體是你嗎？」

John扶額，他心想Sebastian是要在腦子裡讓他死幾次啊？

「不，你是要在屍體上找出問題來，所以，可以把躺在那裡的人當成…當成你在玩憤怒鳥嗎？就像你在研究要怎麼打那些牆一樣？」

「哦，哦～憤怒鳥啊，好，我懂了。」Sebastian笑得很開心。

John嘆了口氣，Sebastian真的要花點時間去上課了。

John走回原先的位置，他看了Sherlock一眼，大導演正好也在看他。

John對他微笑，因為除了微笑以外John真的不知道該如何承接他凌厲的眼光。

拍攝繼續進行，這回居然成功了。

一次ok，Sherlock看著John，想不通這個人剛對Sebastian說了什麼，可以讓學屍體的演員突變成有經驗的偵探。

終於完成早上的拍攝進度，大夥都鬆了口氣，屍體爬起來閒散地走動著，Sebastian興奮極了。

Molly通知Sherlock，Lestrade到了，他來從倫敦來看毛片和設計，還想見演員。

Sherlock望向門口，John順著他的視線看去，Greg Lestrade一身簡單的深色西裝，笑容可掬的走進現場，他身旁還跟著Mycroft Holmes。

電影公司的CEO至拍攝現場是相當難得的，於是Dimmock趕忙向前，向Mycroft說明進度。

Lestrade則好奇的東看西看。這位漫畫家也40好幾了，他走到Sherlock身邊，笑著招呼：

「Sherlock，終於肯和Myc合作了？」

Sherlock抬起頭，Lestrade泰然微笑著，這個漫畫家他從很久以前就認識了，因為他老哥的關係。

和一般公學出身的人不同，Lestrade大學畢業後就進了蘇格蘭場，當了10幾年警官，在公餘時創作，後來副業的成就高過主業，於是退休成了專職的漫畫家。

這讓他的作品裡充滿了寫實意味，Sherlock可是從他在試筆階段就開始拜讀他的作品。

但Sherlock會認識他是因為他和Mycroft從伊頓時期就開始交往了；這又是一個Sherlock搞不懂的神秘事件，因為他實在想不通為何Lestrade會看上Mycroft。Sherlock一直覺得Lestrade這個人還算不錯，相當正直，也還算聰明，比起他家的壞心秃頭胖子要好太多了。

他們倆人曾經分手過，Lestrade還結過婚，生了個女兒，離婚後又和Mycroft扯不清。

「和他合作就是災難，我在後悔了。」Sherlock冷然地道，望了一眼Sebastian。

Lestrade打趣地回頭看了Mycroft一眼，那個人一臉無所謂的樣子，他搖頭笑了。

「我可以看看毛片嗎。」Lestrade道。他很好奇，這是第一次他看到自己的作品影像化。

Sherlock指示後製人員放毛片給他看，Lestrade看到Sebastian出現在藍幕前時還蠻開心的。

「他的外形不錯。」Lestrade道。

「光這個驗屍的鏡頭花了快二天，這傢伙真的不會演戲。」Sherlock冷冷地道。

「但他還是做出來了不是？」John Watson在一旁淡然地道，他心想，你這個人也太直接了吧？Sebastian還站在這裡呢。

Sebastian Moran跟在後頭，一臉委屈。Sherlock心想，Dr.Watson來護衛情人了。

Lestrade是個幽默的人，他還挺喜歡Sebastian現在這副可憐樣的，他可以想像Sherlock是如何“要求”這個看來很溫和的演員演出他書裡的冷硬偵探的。

曾經有人問過他，為何他筆下的人物都很陰暗冷酷，Lestrade回答他不知道。而Mycroft在床上丟了一大堆心理學的東西給他，說是為了平衡一個10幾年警官生涯，永遠保持客觀開朗，卻看過很多骯髒事的人。

Lestrade當時只是笑著說他胡扯。

「John Watson，」Mycroft揮手對John招呼著，他居然認識John，這讓Sherlock的眼睛又瞇了起來。

「你回來啦？聽說你去了阿富汗？」Mycroft若有所思的道。

聽誰說的？John蹙眉，他對Mycroft的印象不太好，此人殺人放火的本事和Jim有拼；Sebastian這次的片酬被他砍了公定價的三成，相當狠的人。

John看了一眼疑犯Sherlock，心想應該是這個弟弟說的吧。

Sherlock更不開心了。

不是我說的。Sherlock心想。他從John不回答，只是瞄著他的樣子裡讀出他以為自己和Mycroft是一掛的。

這比當他是殺人犯的感覺還糟。

「Sebastian Moran？我看過你的愛在異鄉，我女兒很喜歡你。」Lestrade笑著走向受挫的Sebastian，他有任務在身，13歲的女兒想要Sebastian的簽名照。

「真的嗎？」Sebastian笑了，他道：

「我小時候也常看你的書，因為John很喜歡。」

John有點難堪的笑了，Sebastian的話有點傷人，什麼小時候啊，好像Lestrade現在很老似的。而且這不就是說Sebastian不喜歡Lestrade的作品了嗎？

不過這話卻讓Lestrade很開心，這個演員也許不聰明，但人很直率…看來他女兒的簽名照沒問題了。

他主動和Sebastian聊著，問他對劇本有什麼意見，Sebastian抓著頭，意見可多了，他一堆東西弄不懂的。

Sherlock卻還在想著那句，因為John很喜歡。

他轉身不去理會這些人，只是盯著毛片。

Mycroft忙著接電話，John走近Sherlock，站在他身邊，仔細看著毛片。

「你的確是個天才。」John輕聲道。

Sherlock沒說話，只是繼續他的工作。

「和Sebastian合作過的導演中也只有你認真的要求他的演技了。我得說，你真的很有本事。」John還是看著螢幕，裡頭的Sebastian像是變了個人，幾個鏡頭裡他看來真的很像Lestrade書中那個有過心靈創傷的無情偵探。

John靠Sherlock很近，Sherlock可以聞到他身上的氣息，去掉那些精緻的男性用品調香（John Watson愛用Bvlgari）Sherlock可以聞到他皮膚上的，屬於他自己的味道，那氣味很舒服，有點像他小時候坐在壁爐邊喝熱可可時的感覺。

但Sherlock還是不開心，這個John Watson連對著Mrs. Hudson都笑得很自然，就是看著他時，好像總是像戴著面具一樣。自從那天他看著Mrs. Hudson摸著John的頭，而這個人居然笑得像孩子後就一直悶到現在。

可惡。Sherlock搞不清自己在氣什麼，他唯一想到的是『John Watson只對我不老實』。

現場開始備餐，又有人混進來，Sherlock望見Mike和一個穿著亮片背心和90年代男孩團體的打歌服中才會出現的寬大牛仔褲的怪人走到John身前，Mike笑著問道：

「結束了嗎？結束就走吧，Harry的演唱會是今天，她說了，你和Sebastian都要到場…」

Sherlock的眉心又皺了起來。

「我不想去，你們去吧。」John笑著，Harry要到Staples Center開演唱會是在半年前就決定好的，但Harry的演唱會像場邪教儀式一樣，她有本事搞得全場觀眾都變成瘋子。

「那Harry怎麼辦，她會火大的。」Anderson急道。

「下午還要趕進度是吧？」John轉頭問Sherlock。

Sherlock沒看他們，只是冷冷的哼了一聲，當做回答。

「不成啊，說好了的…」Anderson對著Sherlock道：

「你這個導演也太沒效率了吧？不能拍快一點嗎？」

Sherlock轉頭看Anderson，他臉上的神情令John登時有想臥倒找掩蔽的衝動。

「若說到效率，你這位肥皂劇演員的效率才真是驚人，」Sherlock微笑著，John心想，果然，要來了…

「三年沒接到像話的工作，好容易靠關係接了成人頻道的戲就卯起來曬臀部，才花半天就曬傷了，恭喜你在最短時間內打破人類愚蠢值，導致你現在只能穿20年前的褲子出門；說真的你那屁股的問題不在顏色而是形狀，更別說你的衣著導致全洛杉磯的亮片都缺貨，演員的腦容量也都因為你急速縮減塞暴，於是我只能拖時間了。」

Sherlock淡然的說完就走開了，

「什麼？什麼意思啊？」Anderson不解的望著Sherlock的背影，對方說得太快了，他只聽得懂亮片和屁股…

Sherlock大步離去，沒給任何人反駁機會，但他卻聽見John Watson在他背後開心的大笑著。

他情不自禁地也笑了。

「這麼高興看見我嗎？」

一直保持溫和笑容的Sherlock走出攝影棚，正面迎來了一位身著綠色單件式洋裝，側頭淺笑著的美麗女子。

影后Irene Adler正打趣地看他。

Sherlock收起笑意，這個女人終於到了。


	8. Chapter 8

「分手了？」John訝異地盯著Harry，這位漂亮的搖滾巨星才剛結束演唱會，躲開所有的人，包括她的助理，經紀人，樂團，連保鏢都不准跟著，自己一個跑到她老弟Beverly Hills的房子裡，跳上開放式廚房的料理桌上坐著，自在地玩著她的手機。

John覺得他這個姐姐永遠長不大。

她皺著眉接過John遞給她的Perrier，她明明是要杯Martini的。不過John威脅她若敢在他屋子裡喝酒就去滾去隔壁睡。

「不是才和Clara在演唱會上…呃…」John說不下去了，他前陣子看到Harry和她的吉他手Clara在倫敦演唱會上激吻時還挺開心的，她們交往好幾年了，John以為Harry這回該定下來了。

「就是分手啦，才要來個goodbye kiss嘛。」Harry低頭看著手機，一臉理所當然的樣子。John望著她，忽然想到小時候他很認真的問過老媽一個問題：

『Mummy，我是撿來的小孩嗎？』

因為他老是覺得自己和才華洋溢又有點瘋狂的家人完全不像。

說真的，Harry的臉蛋像媽媽，個性卻很像老爸。

John曾經不止一次坐在家中自備的錄音室門口偷聽雙親為了老爸的花心吵個沒完。

那時候的Harry只是一臉不屑，牽起他走去外面玩；Harry那時就會說，這有什麼好吵的，女人嘛，老爸總是一個換過一個的。

「可是Mummy很可憐，她一直哭。」8歲小小的John曾這麼說。

「所以啦，不可以像Mummy那樣，覺得不對勁就要快閃，哭是沒用的。」

只比John大11個月的Harry很老成的說。

「所以你現在可以去追她啦，動作要快～Clara可是一堆豬哥在哈的。」Harry懶散地道，John很想掐死她，他心想，妳這混球，人家Clara是多好的女孩，又漂亮…而且照妳的說法，那當初也很喜歡Clara的你弟弟我不也是隻豬哥嗎？

「啊～來不及了，」Harry刷著手機，懶散地道：

「TMZ登出Clara和“另一個”Harry出雙入對，不錯嘛，Harry王子的動作真快…你沒機會了。」

「我沒說過要追她好嗎。」John沒好氣的準備著晚餐，因為Harry吵著肚子餓。真是，都快子夜了，還吃什麼晚餐啊。

「對，你是gay，正在和大導演Sherlock Holmes交往中嘛。」Harry打趣笑著。

「等，等一下，什麼東西？我和誰交往？」John拿著小鐵勺，怔怔地站在爐子前。

「你自己看，我得說，那小子長得還不錯嘛…」Harry笑著將手機交給John，那是一張他和Sherlock在飯店櫃檯被偷拍的照片。

照片中Sherlock正對他笑著，John想到那天Sherlock說的，櫃檯經理在傳簡訊給狗仔了。

「胡扯，我只是在和他打招呼。」John把手機丟回去還她，繼續攪拌著鍋裡的意式肉丸，想著Sherlock。

Sherlock那天對他笑得自在得意，但後來他就不這麼笑了；總是煩躁凶狠的瞪著他。

「看來不像。」Harry盯著手機道，John將他拿手的肉丸子意大利麵端到她面前，道：

「吃吧。還有，我不是gay，記得Mary嗎？你弟弟的前女友可是超級名模哦。」

Harry接過盤子，放到一邊笑道：

「是啊，Mary Morstan，都說是“前＂女友了。我記得她說的，Harry，你弟弟對朋友比對我好～」

John有點無奈的笑了，當初和Mary分手的原因很多，John覺得不能用這麼簡單的一句話帶過，應該說是對彼此的要求有落差吧。

Andy曾經說他瘋了，男性雜誌排行上全世界最美的女人第三名，Mary Morstan耶，John居然跟她分手。但John當時覺得，自己好像還沒準備好要全心投入，而Mary不打算等他了。John對當時的決定並沒有太多遺憾。

Harry放下手機，坐在桌上凝視著John，忽然沈默了。

John正在擦手，覺得奇怪。

「怎麼了？」John笑著，把手巾隨意披在肩上。

「過來。」Harry輕聲道。突然變得正經的她讓John疑惑。

John走到她身前，Harry低下頭，伸手摸著他的臉。

「你嚇壞我了。」過了好久，Harry幽幽地道。

John蹙眉微笑著，不懂她的意思。

「他們跟我說你被攻擊，還中槍了。」Harry彎下身，頂著他的額頭道：

「我這輩子只愛你一個男人，不可以再這樣嚇我。」

John輕吻了她的臉頰，道：

「對不起。」

Harry沒再說什麼，只是貼著他的臉，抱著他。John可以感受到她當時的害怕和心痛；她上回這樣抱著他是在聽到父母的死訊時。

Harry過了好久才放手，John拍拍她，轉身收拾廚房：

「吃完就早點休息吧，我明天還要陪Sebastian去片廠，你自己一個沒問題吧？」

「Ok，」Harry恢復她那閒散無謂的態度：

「我還想玩玩呢，好久沒到洛杉磯了。」

在洛城的演唱會是巡演的最後一場，Harry再來要休息一個月。

John挺無奈的，這世界好像嫌他不夠煩似的，現在連他老姐都要來參一腳了。John很清楚他和老姐是不太適合生活在一起的，每回Harry來找他都是一段痛苦的時光。

不過他看著Harry滿意的吃著晚餐，心想她那時是真的嚇壞了吧，不然也不會這麼乖的坐在他的廚房裡；她應該早就去夜店開瘋狂慶功宴了。

John留她一個人在廚房裡，因為他知道，不用太久，Anderson和Mike就會來找她，他這個煩人的管事公不在那兒這些傢伙會玩得開心點。

果然，幾分鐘後他就聽到後門打開，而Harry大笑的聲音了。

 

※　　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　※

 

Irene Adler是個美麗的女人。

當然，美麗一詞是很主觀的，要是仔細的看這個女子，大概也很難從她的淺綠眼睛，略高的顴骨和薄唇上看到合乎客觀的黃金比例平衡。但當她站在那兒，穿上Mrs. Hudson設計的綠色緞面長裙，Sherlock得說，鏡頭是愛她的，她很美麗。

Irene遲到了，像她以往一樣。Sherlock不能怪她，她得先去坎城一趟，這回雖然沒得獎，但她還是焦點，而讓他有些不解的是這個劇情片女王為何會答應接這部戲。

因為她所以女主角的部份幾乎是立刻定案，但根據Sherlock的了解，她這回拿的片酬並沒有比較高。

Sherlock認識她很久了，久到他很清楚Irene做任何決定都有她自己的目的。

幾個補拍的鏡頭一次ok，Sebastian沒在場，由替身餵台詞的情況下Irene還是很專業的表現出水準來。

說實在的，在經歷過Sebastian Moran後，Sherlock開始對Irene的演技覺得感恩了。

「為何會同意接拍？」Sherlock在檢視分鏡表時問她。Irene隨意的轉著頭，輕鬆的延展一下體態。笑道：

「為何不接？有你的名字，很夠了。」

但這部戲中女主角真的沒什麼發揮餘地，不像Matrix，女主角還得打殺一番，Irene在這裡頭只要漂漂亮亮的晃晃就好了。

「如果是這樣，」Sherlock淡然的笑了笑：

「為何戰雲妳不肯接？」

「你那時得獎了嗎？」Irene輕描淡寫的回他。

Sherlock看到她臉上的漠然，有種刻意的感覺。

他只是望著Irene，幾秒後，這個他在牛津就識得的女演員笑得有些調皮：

「好吧，Moriarty說動我的，他說的很清楚，我上部戲是個敗筆，叫好但絕不叫座。得在票房出來前儘速接一部大片，所以…」她聳肩，一副無可無不可的樣子。

只是這樣嗎？Sherlock不置可否的繼續他的工作。

關於Irene的事他是不太會去追究原因的。Sherlock的第一部實驗電影女主角就是她，Irene的企圖心向來強烈，倫敦東區出身，一心往上爬的女孩心裡要的從來就不只是一個最佳女演員的名號而已。

「所以…Moran明天才會來嗎？」Irene順手拿起拍攝日程看著。

來了，Sherlock冷笑。

「嗯，」Sherlock淡然地道，轉頭和攝影助理交待說ok，可以付印。

「不用太花心思在他身上，Sebastian Moran大概對妳沒興趣。」

Sherlock嘲諷地道。

「真的？從那兒看出來的？」Irene做出感興趣的樣子：

「你觀察到的？」

「算是吧。」Sherlock無所謂地道。

「那好，因為我要的也不是他。」Irene懶散地道。

Sherlock皺眉望向她。

「別這個臉，你明知道我對演員沒什麼興趣。」Irene笑著，脫下她的高跟鞋。

Sherlock懂了，Moran有個身價上億的助理。

「我想Watson大概也不是妳想的那種人。」Sherlock冷冷的，帶著怒意地道。

「哦，你知道了啊？很有趣是吧。」Irene的笑意更濃了。

「我不會這麼說，John Watson這個人並不簡單，和那些看到美女就傻掉的呆子不一樣。」Sherlock道，他還在記著John弄黃了他的試鏡計劃的事。

Irene Adler笑得很開心，她靠向Sherlock，下巴貼著他的肩頭：

「Sherlock，我還沒在你口中聽過有什麼人是“不簡單”的。」

Sherlock不想理她，只是轉過頭去。

「沒錯，我對Watson很感興趣。」Irene離開他的肩頭，準備回她的拖車去換裝休息。

「別費心了，他是個gay。」Sherlock冷淡地道。

「是這樣嗎？」Irene笑著轉身，手上提著高跟鞋，綠色長禮服如水波盪漾。

她心想，Sherlock的反應很有趣。

在離去時Irene的心情很好，她發現了一些好玩的事。

向來冷靜，理性的像台機器的Sherlock大概急到忘了，她是個Lesbian。

而且，Watson可是有兩個。


	9. Chapter 9

John當初決定保下Jim Moriarty有他個人自私的原因；這個沒有道德觀，手段直接有時還骯髒了點的小子沒什麼優點，就是腦袋夠好，而Sebastian和Andy需要這樣不要臉又聰明的人。

他那時的想法是自己不能一直跟著Sebastian，而Moriarty的處境堪憂，John願意花一百萬賭他有本事把僅存的客戶，才到好萊塢沒多久的Sebastian捧紅（當然，還有幫沒人要的大贈送Anderson找到工作）

事實證明這一把下得不錯，Moriarty真的將Sebastian捧成一線，Anderson也以他的跳tone風格成名，而John就在Sebastian登上People雜誌封面的那天將MSF的申請表寄出了。

John和Jim不合，這件事連Sebastian這個二楞子都知道，但John曾經很認真的對他說，別把他和Jim之間的緊張放在心上，這是必要的，而且John還說，要是那天他和Jim真的出現歧異時，Sebastian最好是聽Jim的。

『Jim是天生吃這行飯的，他是演藝圈這個食物鏈裡的最強掠食動物。而且此人無情無義，從利益掛帥的好萊塢立場來看，他的想法會比我正確。』John這麼說過。

但Sebastian不是很明白這個道理，只弄懂一件事，就是Jim說的話和John說的一樣，都要聽。

目前為止這兩個人好像還沒有什麼大衝突，只有上回John跑去阿富汗，Jim不顧John的個人意願將他綁架回來而已。

他們兩人很少私下接觸，因為真的不對盤。

但現在，這兩個人在知名的Urth Cafe盯著對方，一個笑得詭異，一個則不爽的抱著胸。

「你在胡扯。」John冷冷地。

「要賭賭看嗎？」Jim則皮笑肉不笑。

「那只是個不靠譜的八卦，當天發生什麼事你很清楚的。」John道，這時漂亮的服務生送上咖啡和早點，還對John笑了一下，John心想這女孩有點眼熟。不過這間位於西好萊塢的咖啡廳僱用的服務生皆如此，她們多少都有兼差，有廣告演員，模特兒等等。

「重點不在那裡，重點是，你做不做。」Jim淡然地道，順手端起咖啡喝了一口。

John死瞪著Jim。他很肯定Jim的能力和眼光，說真的，別說Sebastian了，他能讓Anderson連著二年拿下最差服裝獎，曝光率高得驚人，吸引一群特別的死忠粉絲愛他還幫他架站(名稱為“即時更新Andy新裝Look”點擊率384638)，且年收入還能到達50萬美金真的算Jim很有本事了。

但曾經說過Jim的想法比他正確的人，現在不那麼肯定了。

「我確定Sherlock Holmes對我沒那種興趣。」John很冷靜，冷靜到想拿眼前的水杯砸對面那個張著雙深色大眼，笑得有點裝可愛的傢伙了。

居然叫他這個醫生去色誘導演？他瘋了嗎？還是拿牛油刀丟他好了，準一點可以一刀斃命。

「那你呢，你有興趣嗎？」Jim還是笑著。

「我不是gay，別忘了我的前女…」John還沒說完，

「你的前女友是超級名模Mary Morstan，舊聞了啦，你有沒有想過，都把到Morstan這個等級的美女了，她又聰明又溫柔你還不滿意，那不就表示全世界的女人你都沒興趣了？不妨把眼光放寬一點嘛。」

「幼稚。」John沒好氣地道。

「我是實際，這和Sebastian的前途有關，你…」

「Sebastian的前途要靠我去和導演上床才保的住那就別混好萊塢了！」John氣極敗壞的大吼了。

「小聲點，注意場合。」Jim冷冷地道。

Urth是名人聚集地，有名人就有八卦，有八卦就有狗仔。

「我不管了，」John驀地起身，決定遠離這個神經病，他心想當年是發了什麼瘋才挺這個人的啊？

「Sherlock對我絕對沒那種心思，我的格調也沒低到這個程度。」

John說著氣呼呼的轉身離開，Jim微笑看著他的背影，心想，我只是很簡單的問一句，你有興趣嗎而已，John可以回答他沒興趣就好。

但John剛剛回答的部份可沒有任何一絲他對Sherlock沒興趣的意思。

無所謂，Jim泰然自若的吃著他的早餐。

反正種子已經種下了，現在只要等著它在John的腦子裡生根發芽就好。

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

好吧，John得說，Jim真是個恐怖份子。

他有破壞他人心態平衡的能力。比方說現在，明明就是這陣子每天都要發生的狀態，Sherlock正在對著Sebastian怒吼，夾槍帶棒的指責他的演出（你是愛上她不是要殺了她你這樣死瞪著她做什麼！），但John就是無法像之前那樣，自在的望著他，欣賞他工作時的熱情和優雅。

他對你有特別興趣。Jim這麼說。

真是瘋了，Sherlock那回不是一臉煩躁的盯著自己？John心想，他有那一點表現出『有興趣』的樣子？

但要是真的呢？被好萊塢號稱眼光最好的經紀人影響了心情的John現在有些忐忑，好吧，他承認，這個男人很吸引人，而自己其實也沒宣稱的那麼直。

算了，看別處吧。John心想，Irene Adler就站在那裡很有耐性的微笑著。

真是個美女，氣質高雅，在Sherlock喊卡時也沒露出厭煩的表情，還轉頭對旁人無奈的笑了一下。

John回報她以感謝的笑容，畢竟連John都看得出來Sebastian拖累她了。

Irene打趣地望著John，想了一下，她道：

「Sherlock，休息一下吧，我該補妝了。」

Sherlock無聲的同意了，John發現他對Adler小姐還算尊重。

Sebastian喘了口氣，眉頭死皺著。這段不會很難啊？他以前都這麼演情感糾結橋段的，Andy教他望著女主角時像是看著車禍現場一樣，覺得好痛好痛就好…

這回是那兒不對勁了咧？真是麻煩。

「John，我好累，不想拍了。」Sebastian走到John身前，哭喪著臉。

Take 10次了，每回文戲都這樣，還要拍二個月呢。

「不成，你需要這部戲。」John像在教訓小朋友一樣道。

Sebastian頭低低的，他知道接拍這部戲是因為要挽回被自己搞砸了的名聲，但也不用這樣處罰他啊。那個Sherlock沒有滿意過的時候，總是凶巴巴的，Sebastian有時連他在罵什麼都聽不太懂。

John笑著拍拍他的臉，他也只能這樣安慰Sebastian了；要在最大限度內讓Sebastian自己來。這是離開倫敦前Mrs. Moran交代John的。

Sherlock冷眼旁觀，心想這還不夠明顯嗎？他們明明是一對。

「別這麼沮喪，」女主角Irene Adler款款走來，笑得親和。

「Sherlock就是這樣，他性子急，要求很高，你剛的表現在一般的導演眼中算可以了，但他永遠不會接受『可以』，他只要最好的。」

「妳和Mr. Holmes很熟吧。」John笑著問她，對她的印象好極了。

「算是吧。」Irene飄了一眼Sherlock，這位大導演在裝忙，盯著攝影機，挑剔了一下光線，刻意不看著他們。

「Sebastian，我可以這樣叫你嗎？好，這段戲中你愛上我了，但又不敢直說，因為你心裡害怕，你怕我不愛你，更怕我會被你拖累，這個若即若離的感覺才是重點。」Irene說著，回頭對著Sherlock揚聲道：

「是吧？我親愛的Sherlock。」

Sherlock深吸一口氣，詭異的感覺又昇起了，他被迫轉頭看著Irene，那個女人現在靠John Watson很近，John笑看她像在望著什麼世界名畫一樣，一臉讚賞的樣子。

「隨妳解讀，再5分鐘開拍。」Sherlock很沒禮貌的道。

哦，所以，他們真的認識很久了，默契看來很好。John想著，忽然有點失落感，現在他真的覺得Moriarty是個瘋子了，莫名的讓他心煩了一下午。

那可是大導演Sherlock Holmes，不會對自己這個平凡的人感興趣的，比起來，Irene Adler好像和他還比較般配。

想到這裡John開始覺得心口悶悶的。

「你就是John Watson？聽說你是個醫生？」Sherlock的表情讓Irene想再欺負他一下。

「呃，是，妳怎麼知道的？」

「我和Morstan的交情還不錯，記得她嗎？她可對你念念不忘哦。」Irene笑著，她確定Sherlock的耳朵現在一定和兔子一樣長了。

「哦，她還好嗎？」John笑著問，暫時忘了方才的不適感。

「再2分鐘。」Sherlock冷冷的提醒。

「對你嗎？當然不好，她常說你是她交往過最好的男人。」

John笑而不答，Sherlock開始摔東西了。

「來吧，Sebastian，順著我的反應就好了，心裡只要想著，嗯，想著John吧，想著他有多可愛就行了。」Irene牽著Sebastian的手，準備就定位。

「不要，那好怪…」Sebastian做了個鬼臉，他想了一下，然後臉上出現一個大大的笑容，道：

「我知道要想什麼了。」

「是嗎？」Irene打趣地掃一眼Sherlock，對方的臉上出現難得的疑惑。

重新開始拍攝，Take11，一次ok。

「不錯啊，保持下去就好了，」John對Sebastian道，他好奇的問：

「所以你剛想到什麼了？」畢竟Sebastian是可以在演驗屍場景時想憤怒鳥的人。

「杯子蛋糕。」

「什麼？」John不解。

「上回Jim去警局保我出來的時候，在車上給我一盒杯子蛋糕，他說我喝太多酒了，要吃點甜食。」

John這個醫生沒聽過這種治宿醉的理論，不過，他想到稍早和Jim之間那場超現實對話。John心想，不管他的主意有多誇張瘋狂，最少這小子在Sebastian身上是很用心的。

Sebastian笑得很開心，其實他到現在還是搞不太懂那天早上的事。

那天Sebastian酒醒後坐在警局的看守所發呆，頭痛的要死，又害怕。Jim走進來，對律師凶狠的大吼了一頓，拖了他就走。

但上了車後Jim什麼都沒說，也沒罵他，只是丟給他一盒蛋糕而已。

不知怎的，剛才Adler要他想什麼可愛的東西時，他第一個想到的，就是Jim開車時說，吃蛋糕吧，我老爸都是這樣的，情況再糟，吃個蛋糕就沒事了。

Sebastian不知道為何吃了蛋糕就會沒事，但當他大口咬下滿滿的糖霜蛋糕時，Jim對著他笑了笑，他當下真的覺得，一切都好多了。

那個蛋糕和Jim映著陽光的笑容都很溫暖。

 

沒這麼開心的Sherlock則在腦子裡做數據更新，John Watson好像不是gay，他交過女朋友，似乎還在那兒聽過那個名字。

Adler自在的和John攀談著，看來她這回勢在必得。

John不經意的望向他，再一次，他們四目相對。這回John沒有微笑了。

Sherlock看到他有些驚慌地怔了一下，像是看到什麼難堪的事一樣，小心的側過頭，閃開他的視線。

什麼意思？為何躲開？他每次都用幾近挑釁的微笑看著我的不是？Sherlock覺得他腦中的數據庫現在一團亂。

成因變數現在Sherlock腦中狂飆著：好，他改變態度，原因只可能是一個，Irene Adler。Irene對Watson有興趣，So What？Irene對很多人都有興趣，她上回還和安德魯王子那二個怪女兒出雙入對，等一下，我忘了什麼事？Irene對男人有興趣嗎？很難說，她出道時和幾個製作人扯不清，這關我什麼事，下場戲是大場面爆破鏡頭，John Watson和誰在一起不會比檢查引爆點重要…

於是，覺得自己的大腦快炸掉的導演基於安全的理由，乘Sebastian和Irene輕鬆的攜手聊天培養感情時，他快步向前，伸手握住站在一旁的助理John Watson的手臂，像獵鷹在抓幼犬一樣。

「什麼…」John嚇了一跳。

「你給我過來。」Sherlock直接地道，他拖著John大步離去，正在放寬心和美麗的女主角談天的Sebastian發現了，

他回身，看著John一臉駭然，不知所措的樣子，高大的Sherlock抓著矮小的John像在綁架他。

「等，等一下…」Sebastian想阻止，卻被Irene拉住了。

「讓他們去吧，Mr. Holmes有些事得請你的助理解釋一下。沒事的。」Irene淡然地道，Sherlock的反應簡直讓她樂壞了，她有種惡作劇成功的得意感。

但Sebastian覺得心裡不舒服，他不喜歡這種感覺，那個人就這樣把John帶走了。

沒事的，Holmes應該不是壞人，沒事的…

Sebastian心裡唸著，但他眼中流露出的緊張連Irene都覺得很奇怪。

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

John跟著Sherlock，精確的說，他是被一個腿太長的人拖著走的。

「等一下，」John掙脫他站定，有點火大的道：

「你想幹嘛？」John握著拳心想，他是要單挑嗎？好啊，來啊。

他們在片場外頭瞪著對方，Sherlock在午後的南加州春陽下看著眼前的小個子助理，一雙孔雀藍大眼睛像要冒火了一樣。

該死，這雙眼睛，好漂亮的顏色。

我想幹嘛？Sherlock心想，我想要你這雙眼睛好好看著我，不要假笑，不要躲開，就這樣看著我。

「你影響到我了。」Sherlock冷冷地道。

「我？」John更不懂也更火了。

「我只是站在那裡，也沒說什麼…」

「你的心思，那很吵！」Sherlock不耐地道。

我的心思？這傢伙知道他在說什麼嗎？

John的眼神從憤怒慢慢轉為疑惑，而像惡魔般的Moriarty說過的話在他腦子裡重覆著：『Sherlock Holmes對你有興趣』。

「你這話很無理，給我好好解釋清楚。」John抱著胸，堅定如石。

怎麼解釋？Sherlock煩躁的想，他按了按自己的額頭，悶悶地道：

「我弄不懂你。」

「那裡不懂？我就是Sebastian的助理…」

Sherlock拉著他，又一次，John忽然發現，自己並不很討厭他這種無禮的動作。

Sherlock指著前方剛走過的一個工作人員，那人抱著一堆器材走進片場。

「比方說那個燈光師，看來很普通對吧，但他是個混球，欠了一堆賭債，還同時和二個女人交往，要小心他會動道具的主意不過我已經通知場務留心了…」

John這時看著場務帶著警衛過來，從那人身上起出一些東西。

「這很厲害…」John讚嘆著。

「這沒什麼，你得觀察…大部份的事物都不像表面上那樣，尤其是人，人總是在隱藏著什麼，我要拍的就是那種隱藏在底下的人性真相，就像你，也在隱藏著什麼。」Sherlock轉頭凝視著John。

「我？」John不解，但他迎向這個人清明的眼睛，現在他可以好好望著它們而不用閃躲，何必呢，沒什麼好躲藏的，而且他真的無法移開自己的視線，有種放棄了某些原本固著在心上的，無謂的事物之感，他現在好奇的想著，為何有人的雙眼能像最清亮的海藍石英一樣乾淨呢。

「我弄不清楚你在做什麼，因為你的行為太不合理。一個醫生，腦子不錯，看來對好萊塢也沒什麼熱情，卻丟下自己的專業跟著一個白痴演員，我不相信你有什麼單純的動機。而你好像也不是他的情人，所以，你發出了可怕的噪音，讓我靜不下來。」

John看著他，Sherlock臉上並沒有嘲諷的神情，他只是為了想不通而不悅。

「Sebastian需要協助，他不聰明，就像你說的，」John微笑著道，所以，Sherlock在不開心的是這件事？他弄不懂自己為何要幫Sebastian？

「而我們是朋友；你不會為朋友做些什麼事嗎？」John問他。

「我沒有朋友。」Sherlock道，他心想，為了朋友可以放下自己該做的事？他沒有這種經驗，但Sherlock覺得自己好像被說服了。

這個人說話時眼神堅定，很難不去相信他。

哦，他沒有朋友。John看著他臉上的煩躁，甚至有些不屑，為了朋友這個詞。

John一直很慶幸Sebastian的單純和Andy的愚蠢，連有些世故的Mike其實都很善良。這些人讓他這個10歲就繼承上億遺產的孩子不至於會說出這種話來。

John還記得自己差點被表親綁架。那天他們在後院玩，他沒見過的遠親就趁著Mrs. Moran在廚房忙沒注意時，大刺刺的翻牆進來，抱起他就要走。那時是笨的要命的Andy帶著傻弟弟衝過來阻止，Andy還被John的表哥踼了一腳，鼻血直流。

真是笨，這二兄弟連要去找大人都不知道，只會又抓又咬的。

John有朋友，又笨又正直的朋友們；而且他知道那有多珍貴。

「好吧，你沒有朋友，那麼，我覺得應該要重新自我介紹一下，」John笑著伸出手，他喜歡這個沒有朋友的天才：

「John Watson，我是醫生，暫時是個助理，得想辦法對付你的人。」

Sherlock怔了一下，他淡淡地笑了，好啊，有趣。

「Sherlock Holmes，我是導演，被你唬過的人。」

他們握了一下手，Sherlock心想，所以，你是我的朋友了嗎？

「So，我們是朋友了。」John好像知道他的心情一樣，給了他一個他很想要的答案。


	10. Chapter 10

以一個出道後全靠一張漂亮臉蛋混日子的演員而言，Sebastian Moran最近可說是進步良多。今天他很得意，因為才三次NG就搞定了一段麻煩的吻戲，就在Sebastian開心的回頭找John時，卻發現一件奇怪的事。

他的大腦，可靠的助理John Watson竟然和壞脾氣導演Sherlock Holmes聊得很愉快，而且，Sherlock還笑著，笑著哦，在對John說話。

Sherlock難得很有耐性的和John解釋剛那一幕他為何要這樣表現。

「你是從你那個角度看的，來看這裡，從這裡看就比較明顯了，對吧？所以我說你觀察的不夠全面。」Sherlock心情很好，他退到一邊讓John觀賞他的作品，Sherlock望著John的後腦杓，像在等待什麼似的。

「嗯，沒錯，你真是天才，竟然想得到這裡，」John笑著直起腰來，轉頭對他身後的高個子道：

「不過，我又不是導演，沒必要觀察的那麼仔細吧。」

「說的是。」Sherlock臉上出現一絲壓抑著的得意，像拿到禮物的小朋友不願表現自己的喜愛一樣。

「等剪輯和後製完成感覺會更流暢，還有配樂，影片的靈魂都在音樂裡。」Sherlock說著，同時交待付印。

「配樂的部份我就真的完全不懂了，聽說你不想用流行樂，打算全用管弦樂？」John好奇的問。

「是啊，作曲者準備的差不多了…」Sherlock笑望他：

「你不是出身音樂世家？怎會不懂？」他的語調不乏打趣的意味，說實在的，John的父親和姐姐做的音樂Sherlock都不予置評。

「所以我成了醫生。」John無所謂的笑了。他從很小的時候就發現自己和家人完全不同，Harry 2歲時就會玩老爸的吉他，3 歲就能用keyboard作曲了，而John唯一會的樂器是單簧管，只會吹單音，還是高中時為了追社團的美眉才學的。

「John，我下午要去聽樂團試奏主題音樂，一起來嗎？我可以解釋樂章和情節的關連性給你聽。」Sherlock泰然地道。

John看著他，Sherlock臉上沒什麼特別的神情，也沒看著John，好像他只是在約John一起吃午飯一樣。

這幾天John開始覺得，Sherlock並不像網路上傳言的，是個瘋狂偏執的人，很多時候，像現在，他專注於工作，和副導討論接下來的流程，對不斷提醒他預算和時間的Dimmock丟了個凶狠的眼神；他的動態總能吸引John的視線，而且John覺得Sherlock略嫌要求的態度只是個熱愛自己工作的導演應該要有的樣子。

更別說當他偶而回過頭對著John微笑時，John總會感到莫名心悸。

從John說我們是朋友的那天後，Sherlock對他好像就溫和了點，雖然John常有種錯覺，他老是在和Sherlock相對而視時覺得對方的眼睛穿透他的瞳孔，直接望進他腦子裡去了。

而Morairty的瘋狂想法還是不時地在John的腦袋深處叫嚷著，John有時還真怕Sherlock看出了什麼，只是John也弄不清自己為何如此在意一個瘋子的說法，瞧，Irene不是走過來了？她和Sherlock站在一起時那畫面挺好看的，讓John腦子裡的Jim閉嘴了一下。

但女主角的焦點顯然不在Sherlock身上。和John的預測不同，Irene Adler只是掃了一眼Sherlock，然後將她如水般的視線停留在John身上。她靠近John，問他：

「John，下午有計劃嗎？」

Adler小姐笑得好動人，那身因打鬥橋段而被扯破的合身襯衫將她完美的身材展露無遺，John正要回答時，Sherlock冷然地揚聲道：

「John下午沒空，他要和我去演奏廳。」

John怔了一下，心想我有答應他了嗎…

「呃，對，我要和Mr. Holmes去聽配樂。」John搞不懂自己為何這麼說，也許是因為Sherlock有點賭氣的神情，而那很吸引人。

Irene溫和的笑意有了細微的轉變，只有一瞬，這讓她原本精緻的表情有了點瑕疵。John沒發覺有什麼不對勁的地方，但Sherlock這個觀察精細的人很得意的看出她的不悅。

「哦，原來你有約了。」Irene語帶玄機的笑著，自在的轉身離開。

John覺得有點怪怪的。

覺得更怪的是Sebastian。Mike在他身旁說著Anderson和Harry晚上要去夜店慶祝他的白屁股曝光處女秀成功，那部羅馬古裝片導演說他脫皮的屁股將傷痕累累的角鬥士表現得很完美（這其實讓John很認真的懷疑那部戲的主題到底是什麼）；Sebastian無意識的回應著Mike，但注意力全放在John和Sherlock那兒。

那天John回來時他好緊張，忙問John有沒有怎樣，那個凶巴巴的Sherlock為什麼要抓他？他們有吵架嗎？John只是笑著說沒事。

小時候John差點被綁架時也和Sebastian說，沒事，別哭了；在阿富汗中槍後也跟他說沒事。

John的沒事有時候會發生很恐怖的事。

但那是John，除了老媽以外Sebastian最怕的人，John說的話不能反駁，他的私事最好少介入（上回和Mary分手的事就是明證，Sebastian和Andy想幫他們復合，結果John氣得十幾天都不和他們說話），因為John的熊脾氣上來時很可怕。

John不會打人，但他光站在那裡瞪著Sebastian就夠受的了，所以Sebastian不太敢問為什麼John和 Sherlock去外頭說了二句話後，這個導演的心情好像忽然變得很好，拍戲時也沒那麼凶了。

還有一個很重要但Sebastian真的不敢問的問題是：Sherlock為什麼好像把John當成他自己的助理了，就像現在，Sherlock居然在和John討論起分鏡表和實拍時的誤差了；就連Sebastian都知道，這種事導演應該和製片或攝影，至少是副導溝通吧？就是不該和演員的助理討論。

John對Sebastian的疑惑似無所覺，他在Sherlock終於和攝影指導離開去檢視毛片時，回到他本應顧好的Sebastian身邊，對他和Mike說下午他們要自己處理了，他要和Sherlock出去。

下午的戲本來就是交給副導演拍的，一段外景過場戲，Sebastian原本也沒什麼問題的，但現在他聽到John要和Sherlock出去，心裡又覺得老大不對勁。

但他沒說什麼，倒是Mike在John又被Sherlock叫走時，悠然地道：

「看來John搞定Sherlock了嘛。」

搞定他？Sebastian看著他們又說又笑的，心想，只是這樣嗎？

他那平直的腦子不及細想，美麗的Irene Adler約他吃午飯，Sebastian在走開時回頭看著John，他正在專注的看著分鏡表。

從一開始就嚇到Sebastian的導演Sherlock正低頭看著John，那眼神竟讓Sebastian心臟悶跳了一下。

Sherlock居然讓他聯想到動物星球頻道裡看過的，正要進食的獅子。

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

Sherlock領著John進了演奏廳旁的練團間，管弦樂團和合唱團正在準備，作曲者是有名的配樂作曲家，曾得過幾次獎的Victor Trevor，Victor很熱絡的和Sherlock打招呼，他一口漂亮的倫敦腔，John看著他們，總覺得氣質很相近，兩人都有那種英國公學出身的味道。

「Victor和我是同學，」Sherlock介紹著，

「John Watson，我朋友。」

果然，John微笑伸出手和他輕握了一下。

因為Mrs. Moran堅信，藏葉子就要藏在樹林裡，愈不顯眼愈安全。而且自從綁架事件後，為了不讓John和Harry受到無謂的注目，他們求學時是和Sebastian及Andy一起上普通的學校，所以John不像那些權貴出身的孩子一樣，他看來就像個一般中產階級。

但很有貴族風範的Victor卻認識平民味十足的John。

「你是Harry Watson的弟弟吧？我在雜誌上看過你的照片。令姐的才華讓人驚嘆，她居然能將春之頌融入搖滾樂裡，真的很迷人。」

John乾笑著，在父母姐姐的光環下他簡直普通到可憐的地步，他並不自卑，但有時還是會被這種對家人的稱頌感到尷尬。

怪的是表現出不悅的是Sherlock。

「他是個醫生，不玩音樂的。」Sherlock不喜歡有人認識John比他還多，連知道他姐姐是Harry Watson都令他不舒服，他簡單地道：

「好啦，我來了，時間不多，從主旋律開始吧。」

Victor頗有深意的看了他一眼，聳聳肩道：

「你是老闆，你說了算。」

John和Sherlock坐到一旁，他們看著Victor優雅的站上指揮台，他輕點了二下指揮棒，低緩的管樂先開始發難，像一股沈重的，比黑夜還要深的暗影浮起，Sherlock在John的耳邊低聲道：

「這是開場，主角出現，他身後有一片無法看清的陰暗…」

John深吸了一口氣，Sherlock的聲音從耳朵傳進他胸口裡，他好近，John可以聞到他身上的特有的味道，Boss香氛，高級毛料，一點煙味，和讓John全身緊繃著的，他的氣息。

該死，John想著，Sherlock的聲音，這個人應該要為他自己的聲音弄個放射線物質警告。

John想起不知在那兒看過的，關於音樂和性愛有關的文章，他心想，文章裡好像沒說到要是在聽音樂時有個性感至極的聲音一直在耳邊低語時，其能量要以百倍加乘。

「來了，這段我要用在他們擁吻時，這時候男主角要向女主角投降，他破碎的靈魂要在此得到救贖。」

Sherlock說著，John聽著以聖歌般的全音逐漸加強的樂曲，他深呼吸著，覺得他的心被吊得老高，還要往更高處飛去。

「這…真的很美。」John輕聲道。

Sherlock看向他，John微笑著看著前方的管樂團，藍眼裡發著光，臉頰微微泛紅，一種奇特的感覺從他心底昇起，Sherlock忽然很想吻他。

美麗。他追了半輩子的感覺，美麗的影像和人物。就在他身邊，以一個小醫生的形象現實化了。

「是嗎？」Sherlock笑了，他問著，自己也不確定是在問John，還是在問現在感到心動驚嘆的自己。

John的手放在兩側，Sherlock不由自主的伸手握住他，John的手心很溫熱，手形很小，在他掌中安靜的停留。

John注意到Sherlock忽然握住他，但他沒有打算抽離，他們靠著彼此，聽著合唱團高昴的女聲加入管弦樂團，樂曲正在往高潮發進，引動聽者的情緒隨之上揚。

樂曲完美的結束時Victor抬眼找尋Sherlock的身影，他正等著挑剔的老同學給他一堆嚴格的批評。

有趣的是，他熟悉的老同學正坐在那裡，用他不熟悉的目光，望著他身旁的醫生。

Victor笑了，好吧，這表示他過關了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

不用對著Sherlock厭煩的眼光，美麗的Irene Adler還坐在他身邊；陽光正盛，對Sebastian而言這應該是個美好的午後。

他們在外景場地附近閒散地坐著聊天，Irene喝香檳，Sebastian則在等著上戲。

Sebastian不懂為何下午沒戲的Irene願意坐在這裡無所事事的陪著他，但Irene只是微笑，用迷人的眼神掃了一眼外頭，道：

「這是必要的工作，在拍攝中段丟一些新聞點出去。」

在一旁刷著手機留心Anderson最新動態的Mike比較經心（Mike最近想和Anderson合作來搞自創品牌的服飾），他望了望外圍的人群，幾個熟面孔正用長鏡頭對著他們，今天的戶外光線對狗仔而言簡直完美，Mike得說；Adler是個很會操作媒體的人。

穿著帥氣戲服的Sebastian和女主角之間的距離和姿態在鏡頭下一定能引發很多聯想的，於是電影公司省了一大筆廣告費。

「妳真的很專業。」Mike笑著說，他想到Adler之前拍的幾部戲都曾和男主角傳出曖昧。

「這沒什麼。」Irene懶散地道：

「久了就知道，他們要的就只是這些東西而已，重點是我們要玩媒體，而不是被媒體耍著玩。」

她的話讓Sebastian想到那個在小報和網路上說他是個色狼的AV女星，看來自己在好萊塢是最不會玩的那個。

而John不在身邊。Sebastian有點不安，全身不對勁，他想打電話找John，畢竟John上回說了，覺得不對就快點找他，別亂來。

他現在算不算是在亂來呢？

Sebastian的手機閃了一下，他拿起來看了一眼，Jim傳App過來，簡單的一句：『沒事，Adler在幫忙。放心。』

他臉上出現放鬆的笑容，Irene打趣地看他，笑問：

「是John嗎？」

「不，」Sebastian直白地道：

「是Jim，他說妳在幫忙。」他笑著，弄不清為何Jim總會知道他在想什麼，上次也是，Sebastian想偷跑去阿富汗，在航空公司的櫃台看到怒氣沖沖的Jim，拖著他離開時還說著：『偶像藝人無故要去阿富汗；緋聞就夠麻煩了，你現在還想被當成恐怖份子嗎？我會去把Johnny那個王八蛋弄回來，你給我乖一點…』

Sebastian有時覺得Jim像個魔術師一樣，而且他總在守著自己。無論如何，Sebastian現在安心多了。

看來他們坐在這兒的照片已經傳上網路了，Irene輕笑出聲，她完成Jim要她幫的小忙，送點對Sebastian有利的新聞出去；現在他們這個模樣可以蓋掉不少Sebastian之前那糟到不行的緋聞，最少，他們會說Sebastian的新對象是知性女星Irene Adler，這對挽回Sebastian的名聲而言很夠了。

而Jim的回報就是保證她能拿下那部她很有興趣的二戰電影，幾個一線女星都在搶那個劇本，Irene卻明白有了Jim Moriarty她就十拿九穩了。

不過，Irene得說，對她真正的目的而言，一切都不算順利，這回可是她碰過最麻煩的狀態。

John Watson至今和她的接觸還是不多，煩人的Sherlock，好像和她卯上了，攔下了Irene每一次要和John更進一步的意圖。

這小子到底知不知道自己在幹什麼啊？Irene從以前就對Sherlock這個情商低落的導演感到有趣。他的電影大多是懸疑片，還曾有一部以數學為題材的電影；其實細察他的作品，會發現他創意驚人，但在一般導演手上可以簡單發揮的感情部份，Sherlock卻不太拿手，他很了解人性，尤其是黑暗的那一面，但顯然不了解感情。

Sherlock的心思Irene恐怕比他自己還清楚，但John Watson在想什麼就很難說了。

Sebastian的這個小助理太有趣了，Irene想著，她對起身要上工的Sebastian露出貼心的微笑，手輕撫過他的前臂，很好，這會是一流的連拍鏡頭。

Irene看著Sebastian在熱身，他在蹲跳著，可愛的男孩子，她心想，他和John就像兩個單純的大男孩。Irene自己在上戲前很少做準備的，她不需要，對她而言人生就是一場大戲，她很清楚自己的定位，就是在一幕幕的假像中來去，成為他人夢境的一部份，在其中獲得她想要的東西。

當虛偽到了極限，其實和真誠沒多少分別；假中之假到了能騙過所有的人時也就是真的了。但聰明如Sherlock很明白她的把戲，他永遠不會為Irene費心思，不像對John那樣。

患得患失，這是Irene最近觀察到的，Sherlock的心情。

Irene倒不覺得Sherlock對John Watson有何好緊張的，這個人很平凡，是比一般人聰明一點，那又如何？重要的是一眼就可以看出來他愛上Sherlock了。

也許是他那漂亮雙眼睛總是在凝視著Sherlock吧，Irene覺得應該有個人警告John一下，他最好不要這樣看著他人，急躁一點的人會被他逼瘋的。

Irene除了喜歡看Sherlock發急以外，其實她對John並沒有什麼其他的心思。她只是很難得的，單純的想知道，那個人口中的“我眼中的光”是怎樣的人而已。

那個人也許是Irene所見過，最真誠的人吧。

她像個自行發光的星體，總能吸引人投入她的光芒裡。

她還記得我嗎？Irene想著。

在陽光下，躲在墨鏡後的雙眼讓人看不出她的心情，如果她很不小心的拿下墨鏡；而那是不可能的事，也許會有個眼尖的狗仔發現，向來溫和疏離的美麗女明星，眼中閃爍著難得一見的炙熱情感。

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

當然，身為Sherlock Holmes執導的電影配樂作曲人，Victor知道自己不該太樂觀的。

Sherlock在John告退去打電話時好像自動打開了偏執開關，他淡然的起身，走向老同學，好好的和Victor“討論”了一下。

Victor覺得，就像他們前幾次合作的經驗一樣，Sherlock的堅持是他人的苦難。

要不是每回和Sherlock合作Victor幾乎都會入圍最佳原創音樂，還因此得獎了，Victor真的很想從此和這個沒禮貌的老同學斷交算了。

John回來了，站在一旁看他們爭執著，Victor和一般工作人員不一樣，他有身為創作者的自尊，而John發現，Sherlock在和這個人溝通時和對其他人不一樣，他會在提出要求的同時說些只有他和Victor聽得懂的事，然後他們對著彼此會心笑著，而John完全不明白他們的點在那裡。

John知道自己不該太在意，真的沒道理，他們是同學，就像他和Sebastian或Andy那樣，他們也常在一起…呃，算了，嘲笑Andy的新款網狀豹紋背心真的和Sherlock現在和Victor討論的浪漫時期樂風不可同日而語。但基本態度是一樣的，這真的不是什麼值得想太多的事。

更何況，有什麼好在意的？John有些煩悶地想著，Sherlock只是個新朋友不是？對，腦子裡的Jimmy boy，你給我閉嘴，他對我沒興趣，比起我，Irene或Victor都和這個人相配得多。

『那你呢，你有興趣嗎？』有著條尖尾巴的Jim現在躲在John的大腦裡小聲的問。

哦，閉嘴吧。

John覺得自己快瘋了。Sherlock剛才在他身旁，輕且低沈的聲音讓他全身都不對勁，他剛藉口要打電話，其實是跑去男廁沖了一下臉，該死，青春期後就沒這種發狂似的想要某個人的心情了。

John剛才只想抓著Sherlock的領子狠狠的吻著他那二片危害程度不輸核能燃料的唇，想將他迷人的聲音吸進自己的胸口裡。

那個人現在用他一貫的泰然，輕緩的挑剔著Victor的樂章，Victor用不輸他的傲氣直指他在樂理上的錯誤認知，好吧，他們也許在吵架，但真的優雅好看極了。

Sherlock在冷笑，導演的個人意志大於一切，Victor有些敗落的跡象，從他拿起樂譜來檢視就知道了。

Victor在全面敗退前很有風度的笑問John覺得如何，John怔了一下，他喜歡音樂，剛那段樂曲他很欣賞，但要他說出自己的感覺就有點難度了。

尤其是Sherlock站在一旁，側著頭想聽聽他的看法，John想起曾有位教授喜歡在手術時聽巴哈，他說那可以讓他專注。

John想了一下，算了，不懂裝懂不是他的作風，他這個不服輸的人只是微笑著道：

「我聽不出有什麼不好，因為Sherlock補足了我不了解的地方。」

Victor聳肩，這個回答他不甚滿意，但Sherlock卻相當得意。

「John就是個一般人，他的看法很明確，你的樂章需要我的解釋才清楚，所以，你自己看著辦吧。」Sherlock道。

哦，一般人的看法。John心想，原來這就是他要自己來一起聽配樂的用意。

John低頭笑了，對自己多餘的心思感到有些難堪，真的，他只是個普通人。

Victor同意了Sherlock的說法，他決定再修改一下，Sherlock回身，要John和他一起離開。

走出演奏廳時Sherlock在叫車，洛杉磯的計程車不太好叫，因為幾乎每個人都開車。而John站在他身後，忽然很想走開。

「那，就這樣了，」他笑著，對Sherlock說：

「你大概還要忙吧，我也該去看看Sebastian的狀況了…」

「你要走了？」Sherlock回頭，他不想叫車了。

John只是站在那裡，面向著夕陽，他看來很溫和，光線不錯，映照在他臉上，一片金黃。

他要離開我。Sherlock想著。

「呃，你不是只需要我來提供一下意見嗎？應該沒事了吧…」John說著，他真的很想走，不想再留在Sherlock身邊，那很難受。

他只想離這個人遠遠的，為了自己心中那股空虛感。即使家財萬貫，聰明過人，也不過是這個非凡的人眼中的普通人。

John Watson從未曾如此失落，他不習慣這個感覺，他向來淡定，當初在追Mary那個全世界的男人都在愛的女人時都沒有這種覺得自己很渺小，不值一顧的感覺。

「不，我…」Sherlock不太明白自己現在的心情。他想要John一起來聽，只是單純的希望他在身邊而已。

他只是想讓John感受一下他心中的影像和音樂結合在一起時的感覺，而John給了他一個美好的下午。

他說喜歡不是嗎？那裡不對了？為什麼John的表情變得有些疏遠？他在不高興？為什麼？

「所以，就這樣吧。」John還在微笑，他轉身離開，輸要輸得有風度一點，即使這場戰鬥從未開始過。

該死，他真的走開了，他不該離開，不該用這種表情道別。

Sherlock著急的想。

怎麼辦？一般人在這個時候會怎麼辦？

Sherlock不知道一般人都會怎麼做，他只知道自己想怎麼做。於是他趕向前，拉住John。

John Watson覺得，自己的腦子出問題了。

因為他想不通，為什麼前一刻他還在念著，明天千萬不要再陪Sebastian進片場，事實上是再也不要陪他去了，乾脆直接坐晚班飛機回阿富汗好了。

但下一刻他卻發現，自己被那個高個黑髮的人抓住，扯著他的手臂，將他壓制在建築物溫熱的大理石牆面上，看著他的眼睛說，不准走。

就在John腦子一片空白時，Sherlock低下頭，在人來人往的洛杉磯街頭，春日最後一道陽光下，吻上他微啓的唇。


	11. Chapter 11

John的身形被這個比自己高一個頭的人整個覆蓋住，Sherlock將他鎖在白牆和他的身體中間，John無處可逃。

John Watson很努力的想分辨自己現在的感覺。但他失敗了。

Sherlock在吻他，深刻且急躁，John還沒完全癒合的肩膀在他有力的手臂壓制下隱隱作痛，但John不想掙脫。他的手環過Sherlock的腰，抓著他的西裝外套，John覺得自己有快溺水的感覺。

這不得體，John僅存的理智小小聲的在他腦子裡說著。路人經過，右側對街有快門聲，他的手機響了，外界的嘈雜圍繞在四周，湧入他的耳裡。但Sherlock的手握著他的後頸，將他們的身體更拉近了一點。

距離為零，John的感官被狠狠的拉回這個吻裡。

心分二用狀態在對方愈來愈深入的吻裡讓渡給心底昇起的狂熱，John想要這個人，他全部的身心都在需索著。

原先緊繃在他腦子裡的弦驀地斷裂，John回應他以激烈溫柔的吻，他的手抓上Sherlock的後腦，撫摸他凌亂的卷髮。

Sherlock向來精確理智的思維停了下來，只是感受這種一切都對了的感覺，John在他懷中，不會去別的地方，John唇上的觸感，身上的溫暖就是他要的，沒有其他。

這只是一個吻，一個值得他們丟下一切，全心投入的吻。

在呼吸這個基本需求出現時，他們稍稍分開了一下，喘息著望向對方。

他們從對方的眼中確立了一個事實，所有多餘猜測，不安，想像都消失了，他們兩個，Sherlock and John，只是兩個被對方吸引的個體，其餘都不重要。

Sherlock先開始微笑，有點志得意滿，像是他終於想通了某個謎題，並且對得到的獎勵覺得興奮不已。

John得說，那看來可惡又可愛。

門口的警衛蠢蠢欲動，對街又多了幾隻禿鷹， John掃了Sherlock身後一眼，他們必需離開了。

「走吧。」John冷靜了一些，他沈聲道。

「去那裡？」不太理會世人的Sherlock打趣地道，這有點雙關的意涵，John從他眼中看見一個只想著玩得過癮的孩子。

哦，這是個好問題，John笑了，Sherlock很有感染力，他放下所有心防：

「我餓了，先去吃飯。」他說著，離開Sherlcok的臂彎，趕上一輛計程車。

「可是我不餓。」Sherlock笑著跟上他，在坐定後，John悠然地道：

「我知道，我只是想確定你是個人類，不是不用吃喝的外星人；畢竟這兒是洛杉磯，什麼怪人都有。」

Sherlock大笑，他的笑聲又讓John心醉神馳。

在John交代司機開車去比Beverly Hills時，Sherlock的手不規矩的從後方繞過他的腰，用力鎖緊他。

「也對，你可以看看我在吃人類的食物時身上會不會有怪東西跑出來。」Sherlock貼著他的耳朵道。

該死，John笑著想，你現在放在我腰上的手就很詭異了。

因為那讓John從他的手碰觸的地方開始，像有個強烈的電流導入一般，令他震顫不已。

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

Jim Moriarty在他的鷹巢裡，瞄著他的ibook，同時大吼。

「給我擋下所有Sherlock Holmes的即時訊息，我要在TMZ上看到Sherlock這個名字你們就全給我回家吃自己！」

他的辦公室外一團亂，助理可憐兮兮的跑進來，緊張的問：

「可，可是已經有人聯繫TMZ了…」

「搶在他們前面買斷版權你是不會嗎？」Jim凶狠的瞪著那人：

「48小時內除了Sebastian Moran和Irene Adler以外什麼東西都不准給我上媒體！」

助理在Jim丟紙鎮前快跑出去，他想著，不是你要這個東西的嗎…

Jim氣呼呼地將滑鼠一摔，媽的，這個John Watson的動作也太大了，叫你搞定導演你給老子跑去大街上演前戲了。

媒體操作是種精密技術，時機很重要；Sebastian的新聞才要發酵，Sherlock街頭和男人擁吻勢必搶過Sebastian的新緋聞，說什麼也要壓下來。

Jim又刷了一下網頁，很好，youtube上Sherlock和John的消息和影片撤下來了。

只上去了15分鐘，Jim想著，千萬別讓Sebastian看到。

Jim嘆了口氣，可惡，這輩子除了自己，還沒這麼專注在別人身上。

從第一次在倫敦，John的大宅裡見到Sebastian時，他看著這兩個從小一起長大的朋友，默契十足的合力和他談經紀約，Sebastian那時只會說，由John作主，你問他好了。

Jim這個獨來獨往的人從未有過這種經驗，他看著John和Sebastian，只想到這二個人感情也太好了。

Sebastian在John離開後沮喪得不成人形，Jim開始想，John對Sebastian有沒有超友誼的感情他不知道，但Sebastian也許，只是也許（自認無情無義的機器不太確定這種事），其實是愛著John的。

要是Sebastian看見這個John Watson只差沒把腿繞到Sherlock身上，Jim不敢想像會發生什麼事。

想到這裡Jim就悶得要死，他直覺的提醒自己，別想太多，Sebastian只是顆搖錢樹，除了從他身上多搖幾塊金子下來以外，其他都不重要。

又有訊息傳進來，他派去跟著Sebastian的人回報，下午的工作結束，Sebastian和Mike要去吃飯，再來可能會去夜店。

Jim的思緒從虛無轉回現實，他點開TMZ，很好，Irene摸著Sebastian的手臂，漂亮的動作，報導上用“新歡”和“進步”來形容Irene及Sebastian。Irene的公關Katy顯然比Sally高明一點，簡要的聲稱Mr. Moran是很紳士的人，在片場對Irene提供很多幫助，不，沒有，他們沒有在交往。

Sally那個笨蛋還是只會說，不清楚，要再了解。

Jim傳了App給Irene，那部二戰片沒問題了，明天就能定案。

銀貨兩訖，Jim在這種時候是很可靠的。

他看著銀幕上Sebastian迎著光的笑臉，再對照剛才看到的，那個靠著高個子導演，滿臉通紅的John，心想，這回也許真的玩過火了，John這個小王八蛋看來認真了，真是，像他這種人就是這麼難搞，什麼事都講究光明正大，要他暗著來好像要他的命一樣。

要好好盯著Sebastian，Jim可不想再像上回那樣，整夜無眠，四處找關係，還得在清晨5點跑去敲蛋糕店的門了。

蛋糕是Jim這個冷心冷面的人唯一想到的安慰劑，而且，那天Sebastian吃得很開心。

「聽著，」Jim想了想，還是不太放心，他吼了一聲，助理嚇了一點，瑟縮著走了進來。

「從今天開始，給我每天向Magnolia訂杯子蛋糕。」

「呃，什，什麼口味的…」

Jim想了一下，Sebastian好像喜歡肉桂糖霜的…

「肉桂糖霜，不，全部的口味都給我訂來。」Jim道。

有備無患，這是鐵則。Jim Moriarty深思著。

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

「John還是沒接手機。」Mike看著手機無奈地道，他和Sebastian下了車，正要走進洛杉磯知名的燒烤餐廳。

因為是Sebastian Moran，帶位員根本不查訂位就直接帶著他們到保留位去了。坐定後Sebastian道：

「John只說他要去聽配樂而已，應該結束了吧…」

他很不放心，因為那個可怕的Sherlock。

Sebastian想不通John為何和Sherlock變得這麼親密，那個人又凶又恐怖，講話也很毒。

Sebastian笨雖笨，但他聽的懂植物人是什麼意思。

他點了一客24盎司的牛排，只想好好的吃一頓，Mike還在唸著：

「真是，都說好了，Andy和Harry要一起去Edison，大夥難得一起慶祝啊…Andy說這回他一定會大紅大紫的。」

對啊，都說好了不是。Sebastian想著，這部戲就快拍完了，剩下三週的工作天，他就不用再面對Sherlock了。

那也表示John要回阿富汗了。

Sebastian很無奈，但John很堅定，這回絕對不准把他弄回來。

在牛排上桌時侍者對著他微笑，說他幹得好，Irene Adler呢。

Sebastian只是客氣地笑著，天知道他什麼都不清楚，那只是Jim的手法而已；不過看來好像很有用。

他不經意的抬眼看了一下四周，人們看他的眼光好像溫和了些，不像先前總是一臉嘲諷。

Mike也笑了，他道：

「Jim還是很有本事的。」

所以John當初才說，跟Jim簽約，不會錯的。

就在他覺得一切都在好轉中時，他看到了奇怪的景象。

他的助理，有先見之明，今天死都不接電話的John Watson正坐在角落，他對面坐著的是那個凶神惡剎，Sherlock Holmes。

 

Sherlock對John選的餐廳感到好奇，這是間美式餐廳，他以為John會挑氣氛好一點的地方。

「東西好吃比較重要，」John笑著說：

「我們英國人在吃這件事上實在不太高明，千萬別再為了氣質放棄美味；再說這可是美食名店。」

Sherlock看著眼前的燒烤蛤蜊，心想這也用不上什麼高超廚藝吧。

「倫敦也有幾間不錯的店，我就知道有間中餐廳不錯。」

Sherlock吃著他的海鮮盤，淡然地道。

「聽你說的，倫敦的中餐廳，就知道我的意思了。」John懶散地回他。

好吧，你贏了，Sherlock笑著，而且蛤蜊的確不錯，火候和調味掌控得相當到位。

John停下叉子，看著他吃東西，有些得意地笑了。

「還好嗎，你不會開始長觸手出來吧？」

Sherlock微笑，桌下的長腿輕觸了John的小腿一下：

「很難說，還不到時候。」

John的表情變了，他還是笑著，但藍眼變得深沈，直視著Sherlock，Sherlock覺得這個人又在挑釁了。

Sherlock悠然地大口吃著他的美食，像是無視對方眼中的迷人光芒，但他心裡想的是，要是你那天用這種眼神對著其他人，我可能會殺了那個人。

奇特的感覺，Sherlock分辨著自己的心情，他心想人們所說的，想要占有某個人就是這樣嗎？

他是個導演，這類的故事聽多了，再來他會帶著眼前這個人，或是John帶著他，無所謂，他們會找個只有他們二人，沒有任何干擾的地方，做他現在就想做的事；把這個醫生，助理，或是隨便他愛怎麼定位自己都成，臉上那個不服輸的笑意給去掉，讓他只能在自己的懷中喘息，完全臣服。

John對面前的導演眼中出現的貪婪感到一絲不安。不安的原因不是害怕，架著衝鋒槍闖進難民營的人要可怕得多；但這完全不同，這個人看著他像在看著待宰的羔羊一樣，他心裡明白，Sherlock要的不是他的命，是他的一切。

Sherlock的手按著John安放在桌面的手上，手指輕刮著他的皮膚，像個指示，好，玩夠了，試探的時間結束，可以離開了嗎？

不，還沒，你得等著。John心想。

「從什麼時候開始的？」John輕聲問他。

Sherlock知道他在問什麼。

「從你站在飯店櫃檯唬我的那刻開始。」Sherlock自在地道，但他的手勁加大了點。

所以這是我自找的囉？John打趣地想。

「我記得我…」

「不，別告訴我你何時動心的，」Sherlock在他正準備用一貫的標準作業流程說自己何時愛上他時阻止他：

「只要告訴我，你現在要不要我。」

John笑了，好吧，丟掉一切吧，在這個人面前，沒有過去，未來，只有現在。

「去你那裡，我的地方目前不適合。」John淡然地道。

 

Sebastian看著他們起身離開，John連晚餐都沒吃完。

這不像他，John說過不可以浪費食物。

Sebastian覺得不安極了，但Mike勸他：

「沒事的，你別想太多，那是John，他總是有自己的想法。」

這個Sebastian知道，John是他們當中最聰明最有主見的人，他不該為John擔心。

可是Sherlock的眼神真的不對勁，Sebastian老覺得他像要吃掉John似的。

「吃飽了就走吧，我們還要去市中心呢，Andy在吵了。」Mike笑著，John要是真的不來會很可惜，不過沒人敢有意見的。

在離開時Sebastian還是不太放心，他問了幫忙叫車的帶位員，帶位員說，剛離開的Mr. Holmes是要去飯店。

Sebastian的眉心皺了起來，要是Sherlock現在看到他的表情，會說，對了，就是這樣，這就是擔心時空核彈要爆裂了的表情。


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock沒有給John太多反應的時間，他們一進了房間，Sherlock就按著他的頸子，用力將他頂上房門，深刻的吻他。

John勉力保持平衡，身高差是件可惡的事， John的背撞了一下門，他悶哼一聲，整個人被這個高個子的人抬起，John的腳幾乎夠不到地面。Sherlock壓制他，順著他的頸項吻著，正要扯開他的上衣時，身為合格醫生的人花了點力氣推開他，喘著氣問：

「我知道這很無禮但這真的很重要，我沒問題，你呢？」

Sherlock笑著，John覺得他看來真像個孩子，還是很愛玩的那種。

「開拍前的體檢說我沒問題。」Sherlock打趣著道。

好吧，最後通牒，該死，John想著，這時候才想起自己還沒真槍實彈的和男人做過會不會太遲了？。

沒有藉口逃脫了嗎？Sherlock笑著，他拉過John，將他拖上床。Sherlock脫下外套，傾身向前，直接將John往枕上推去，好吧，John想著，這個人就算是個長不太的孩子，但力氣和意志力還是驚人。

Sherlock趴在John身上，撫摸著他的臉，拇指在他的唇上輕按著，John笑了，無論如何，他臉上的驚嘆實在很有趣。

John弄不清他在想什麼，那好像連慾望都不是，Sherlock像是好奇到了極點。

但John很清楚自己在想什麼，他用行動表示，John挺起上身，吻著Sherlock露出來的頸窩，在上面留下痕跡。

Sherlock把不老實的醫生按回原處，這不成，John得乖一點，他是我的。

John在笑，Sherlock喜歡他的笑容，但他更想看看那個壞笑底下的東西。

Sherlock將John的雙手高舉過頭，用一隻手臂緊緊箝制著，他俯身，親吻著John的唇，臉頰，頸子，拉開他的衣服，摩挲著他的皮膚像在把弄著心愛的玩偶一樣。

John在他不輕不重的撫弄下變得敏感，他淡然的藍眼現在有些迷濛，在Sherlock吻著他時不自禁地發出輕微的喉音。Sherlock柔軟的唇開始在John裸露出來的胸口上滑動游移，身體的重心都在壓制著他。

Sherlock的手俐落的往後探索著，John瑟縮了一下，

「等，等一下…我…」John不由自主的想將自己撤開，但Sherlock還在吻著他，他發現John的猶豫，Sherlock抬起眼，John臉上的紅暈和有些尷尬的神情令他登時明白。

「第一次？」Sherlock揶揄地笑得有些可惡。

「不，不算，但…」John還想保留自尊，大學時喝醉了和某個可愛的傢伙在宿舍裡玩過…

「有趣。」Sherlock帶著嘲弄的眼神，笑得像隻掠食動物一樣。

「交給我就好。」他低沉磁性的嗓音讓John起雞皮疙瘩。

Sherlock將他的上衣全脫了丟在一旁，拉下他的休閒褲，貼上他，毛料長褲輕輕的磨擦著John，John開始喘息。

這是我的。Sherlock在重新吻上John的唇時這麼想。

臉頰，我的；圓圓的肩膀，我的。

Sherlock細查著眼前這個人，專注地用自己的唇齒申明著他的所有權；哦，這個漂亮的傷口，我的；胸口上發硬的乳頭，我的；緊繃著的小腹，發抖的腿，我的，全都是我的。

John很沒面子的輕吟出聲，他忘了呼吸，媽的，他真的是個外星人嗎？Sherlock那張冷靜凌厲的臉現在變得柔和且要命的美麗，他或許是某種異生物般的存在體吧，天使惡魔吸血鬼之類的，總之就不是他所熟悉的個體。John心想，Sherlock的眼睛閃爍著奇異光彩，像能穿透他的靈魂一樣。

John努力想著自己可是和全世界第三美的女人在一起過，這樣就投降也太沒道理了。但以此做為自控基礎實在很無用，因為直到Sherlock起身，終於脫下自己的衣物，在服務品質優良的飯店人員藏在床頭櫃裡的小箱裡找東西時，他才能恢復呼吸，用力的喘氣著。

好吧，他可以想見這個在拍攝現場精細週全的人應該是能趁他沒注意時搞定客房服務的。

Sherlock回到他身邊，重新吻著他，John覺得有點涼意，他的手，有些濕涼的在他熱得不像話的身體裡探索著。

John終於不笑了，他在不適的痛楚中微蹙著眉，Sherlock在愛撫著他時狂熱的觀察他的反應，接收他每一次輕顫和呻吟，在他閉上眼睛時在他耳邊命令著，張開眼睛，看我。

John的藍眼在昏黃的照明下盈著光，Sherlock在他的眼皮上舔吻著，放鬆，他說著，John深嗅著他頸窩裡溫暖迷人的氣息，Sherlock的手溫柔強勢的在John的身體裡引發他的更深刻的慾求。

抗拒漸漸消融於無形，這個在他身上，要他的人，讓John只想全部交出去。

當Sherlock終於在漫長的試探和準備後，緩緩的進入他時，John覺得自己的力量在消失，他用無可逃脫的迷戀看著Sherlock的臉，他的眼睛，從清明到慢慢變得瘋狂，不停的頂弄和抓撫著自己時，John只能扶著他的肩，用他的全部來接收這一切。

或是丟棄一切？John不太確定，他只是想和這個人一起，到那個值得他放下全部自我的美好境地。

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

Edison是市中心區裡有名的夜店，Sebastian自在的和已在裡頭玩樂的人打招呼，一些半生不熟的面孔對他這個明星報以微笑；這裡多的是皮相華美的男男女女，在夜裡流竄在像這樣的舞台裡，找機會或是讓機會找他。洛杉磯的夜生活，人們以無謂的虛張聲勢來掩護己身的空虛慌亂。

不用虛張也很有聲勢的Anderson已在半開放式的包廂裡大聲談天著，Sebastian和Mike進來時看見Harry笑著，但臉上一副無聊的樣子。有個眼熟的女孩坐在Anderson身邊，Mike想了一下，這個一身銀色貼身洋裝的金髮女孩好像和Anderson一起拍過廣告。

大概是Andy找來的吧，Mike想著，Anderson顯然對那女孩很感興趣，不過女孩看來淡淡的，只是對走進來的Sebastian露出微笑。

「John呢？」Harry瞄著Sebastian身後問。

「和導演在一起。」Mike笑著回答。

Harry疑惑地看著Sebastian，Sebastian搖頭：

「我也搞不清楚，他最近好像和Holmes走得很近。」

Harry想到那個流言，她老弟真轉性了？

他們喝了兩輪酒，聽著Anderson形容那部一定會讓他走紅的戲，300的特效作業團隊呢，主題是羅馬角鬥士，他在裡頭可是個重要角色，不過Anderson不諱言，特效人員在他的腹肌上動了點手腳。

「那是一定要的吧～」Harry大笑著。

就在聚會開始有點無聊時，Anderson看著外頭，臉色變了。

Sally，John的公關閒散地進來，瞄了一眼他身邊的女孩：

「妳不是上回和Andy一起拍成人紙尿褲廣告的小護士嗎？」她說著，很自然的坐到Andy身，伸手就拿了他的杯子大口喝著。

Anderson不敢答話，Mike心想這呆子不會沒想到正牌女友會過來吧？

不過女孩不太在意，她只是來玩的，像蜻蜓點水一樣跳開Anderson的身邊，反正有免費的酒和明星可以看，更別說一堆試鏡機會了，沒了Anderson這隻小魚也無所謂。

Sally顯然有其他的事在煩心，她也沒留心那個女孩，只是問著Sebastian：

「要命了，Sebastian，你和Irene在搞什麼，」Sally說著，大口喝著粉紅香檳：

「我被Jim罵到臭頭，現在是怎樣？你的公關還是我嗎？還是我以後只能管Andy了？」

「妳本來就只能管Andy，這白痴從頭到腳都是妳的。」Harry打趣著，Andy總在想著偷吃，但老是失敗；要玩這一套腦子是必要的，Andy不太夠格。

Sally的笑意無奈但溫柔，Anderson吻了她的臉頰一下：

「光我一個就夠妳忙了，劇組說下一季我還有很重的戲。」漂亮女孩被丟到一邊去了，在Sally面前Anderson只敢乖乖的。

「就憑你那個爛戲啊？」Mike笑著。

「嘿，我可是賣了老命拍的…」

「是賣了你的老屁股吧？」Harry笑得開心，又多喝了一杯。

「呿，等上檔你就知道了，搞不好我會比Sebastian還紅。」Anderson不服輸地道。

「Irene是怎麼回事？」Harry收歛了點，臉上的神情變得好奇。

「最新緋聞，Irene Adler和Sebastian Moran在一起了。」被冷落的漂亮女孩抓到機會，笑瞇瞇地道，拿出手機來給Harry看。

「漂亮，你很有本事嘛，Adler很正的。」Harry揶揄著，直視著手機屏幕，輕點二下，放大了看著。

Sebastian正要說那是假的，Mike輕拉住他，對他微微搖頭，有外人在。

於是Sebastian只是傻笑抓頭，也不知該說什麼。

Harry看了Mike一眼，大概知道是怎麼回事了，她懶洋洋將手機丟回去給那個女孩，夜神開始它無趣的咒語，Harry飄盪的心思隨著微醺的眼睛四處游移，停在吧枱前。

「有趣，speak of the devil…」她輕唸著，忽然起身，走向吧枱，有個女人望著她。

有趣的事物永遠是人，Irene Adler一身黑衣，帶著迷人的微笑站在那裡。

「太冒險了吧，」Harry走到她身前，又要了杯Martini，在略暗的吧枱角落直視著這位美麗女星道：

「才上了TMZ就跑來跟蹤緋聞男友？」

「誰說我在跟著他了？」Irene微笑。

「所以妳是來找我的？」Harry淡然地道：

「像Alice在找她的兔子？」

Irene笑開了，所以妳記得。

那年她才17歲，在酒吧的後巷，和這個自稱Harry的女孩，靠著防火牆抽大麻，那時Harry的手還傷了，為了她。

Harry用淌血的左手遞煙給她時問：

『妳叫什麼名字。』

Irene那時回答，Alice，Wonderland裡的Alice。

 

Harry對著正在望著她的Mike使了個眼色，Mike認出那個黑衣女子就是下午時說她晚上沒空的知名女星Irene Adler。

身為第二有腦的人，Mike點了點頭，看著Harry和Irene依偎著離開，好吧，Watson家的人今晚都有些瘋狂。

Mike笑著將注意力轉回包廂，百無聊賴的女孩現在和Sebastian聊開了，Anderson則被Sally拖著，去別的座位和熟人（主要是製作人）打招呼去了。

漂亮女孩原來在Urth打工，她聽了不少八卦，Sebastian感興趣的聽著，女孩被他看來很深邃神秘的綠眼睛迷住了，卻不知道Sebastian腦子裡想的是Urth的培根還不錯…

女孩受到Sebastian對著影迷的一貫微笑鼓舞，開始在腦子裡找著和Sebastian有關八卦。

Mike覺得沒意思了，他跑去加入Anderson，順便宣傳一下他們兩的自創品牌服飾。

「那位導演，Sherlock Holmes，他是gay嗎？」女孩坐到Sebastian身邊，笑問。

Sebastian怔了一下。

「怎麼說？妳聽到什麼了？」Sebastian臉上的緊張讓女孩有點嚇到。

「前陣子我在Urth看到那個John Watson，他是你的助理是吧？我看到他在和Moriarty吵架，好像在說什麼Sherlock對他沒興趣，別想要他去色誘導演什麼的…」

幾分鐘後，Mike和Anderson回到座位，只見包廂裡剩下一臉難堪不解的女孩，傻傻的看著他們道：

「Sebastian走了。」

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

John從浴室出來，Sherlock剛掛上電話，他點了東西，因為John說他又餓了。

Sherlock把John拉回床上，手伸進他的浴袍裡，在John的小肚子上輕撫著：

「說真的，你還挺能吃的。」他說著，手環過John的腰，翻個身壓住他。

John苦笑，Sherlock剛在浴室的水霧裡害得他手臂差點因為頂在牆面上而舊傷復發，還不准他自己洗澡，搞得John非得把他趕出浴室才能重新把身子好好洗乾淨。

Sherlock對他的興趣像是永無止盡，他的手又開始不規矩了，John吻著他，在他耳邊小聲道：

「我也是說真的，休息一下吧。」

Sherlock笑了，他抱緊John胡亂吻著，John覺得自己實在太像隻泰迪熊在陪兒童狀的主人，隨他壓制搓弄著。

敲門聲解救了John，他還在想著再一次他這條小命恐怕不保；Sherlock要他別動，隨手抓了件睡袍穿好，打開房門。

這個服務生有張明星臉，很像Moran…

Sherlock再來的記憶就是天花板的吊燈還蠻有設計感的。

還有，下巴好痛。


	13. Chapter 13

John Watson現在進入專業明星助理模式。

他在找手機的同時把呆站在門口正準備大哭的Sebastian給拖了進來，第一時間關上門。

手機，很好，在那推衣物裡，找到了。

「給我坐好。」John在打電話給Moriarty時將高大的Sebastian用力推到沙發上，Sebastian看到John只披件床單，他終於放聲大哭。

大明星坐在那兒一把鼻涕一把眼淚的，地上躺著一個半裸的導演，John心想這是什麼詭異場景啊？他一手拿著電話，一手放在Sherlock的頸子上測脈搏。

很好，正常，等一下要檢查有沒有腦震盪…

Sherlock的意識好像漸漸恢復了，正在瞪著他。

「Johnny boy，算你狠。」Jim的聲音從手機另一頭傳來。

「Jim，這裡…」John還沒說完，Jim就直道：

「知道了，你當我死人啊？早就到了。他媽的，別跟我說你叫了客房服務。」接到Mike求援電話的Jim正在飯店送貨電梯前，看著服務生推著餐車上去。

John扶額，該死，最麻煩的狀況，他立刻掛上手機，抬頭對著Sebastian命令著：

「給我進浴室。」John指著浴室的方向。

「可是…」Sebastian還想說話，被John凶狠的眼神嚇得忙跳起來。

「我沒說可以不准出來。」John嚴厲地道。

Sebastian慌亂的點頭，快跑進浴室。

John丟下手機，快速穿好衣服，將有點昏沈，還在說著你得給我解釋清楚的Sherlock扶上沙發，拉好他的睡袍再快速套上褲子後，John笑了：

「別亂動，怕你傷到頭了；我看看…應該還好，會頭痛嗎？想吐嗎？」John摸著他的頭，Sherlock只是生氣地瞪著他。

有人敲門，這次是服務生。

「客房服務」

John整頓一下，打開門，服務生推進餐點，望了一眼，John直接在他手上塞了小費，服務生笑著說請享用。

在服務生走出房門後不久，Jim到了。

「災情如何？」John皺眉問他。

Jim四下張望了一下，笑著道：

「還好Sebastian直接問櫃檯，沒給老子逐間敲門，只有一個值班的經理認出他；我處理掉了，他當Sebastian來找導演討論劇本的…人呢？」Jim問道，順便打趣地掃了一眼Sherlock。

「浴室，等一下，我先和他談談。」John道，指了指餐車：

「自己找東西吃，呃，喝茶吧。」他說著，忙進浴室去處理那個呆子。

Jim笑了，淡然地走到餐車前，看著一臉凶像的導演，道：

「喝茶？」

Sherlock別過臉，不想理他。

 

Sebastian坐在浴室地板上，抽著鼻涕。

「你在搞什麼？」John蹲下問他。

「有個女生，說，說Jim，Jim要你…」Sebastian說著又要哭，他伸手緊緊抱著John：

「Mummy說要顧好你的，她說有壞人會欺負Johnny…」Sebastian只要想到老媽會因為John為他獻身這件事把他打個半死就想哭。

John又好氣又好笑，那是幾歲時的事啊？他花了點力氣推開Sebastian：

「Sebastian，我說過很多次了，」John看著這個從小一起長大的朋友（其實他不太確定Sebastian有沒有長大），一臉難受的樣子，他想到當年自己差點被綁架時Sebastian也是這麼哭了好久。

「我不會為了你，或任何人做出衝動不妥的事，我做的任何事都只是因為我自己要這麼做。」

「可，可是，那個人很凶，而，而且…」Sebastian哽咽著。

John笑著，摸摸他的頭：

「但我喜歡他。」

是這樣的嗎？Sebastian的眼淚停了下來。不是為了我？

「真的…嗎，咯，不是，咯，為了我？」Sebastian邊哽咽邊說。

「我可以為你做很多事，但絕對不包括這種事；所以你剛把我的約會搞砸了。」John笑著道。

哦，是這樣的嗎？John好奇怪，Sebastian想著，居然會喜歡Sherlock那個魔王，他長得很怪耶…糟了，Sebastian這才想到，他打了John的男朋友了。

「對不起…」Sebastian小小聲地道。

John拍拍他的手，拉他起來道：

「Jim來了，跟他回去，別再亂跑了。」

Sebastian點頭，擦了擦鼻涕，跟著John屁股後頭像做錯事的小孩，他們走出浴室，看到奇怪的景象。

Jim Moriarty和Sherlock Holmes面對面的喝著茶，只披了件睡袍的導演正冷冷地對好萊塢最有本事的經紀人說：

「不可能，我不可能為了Sebastian的『個人魅力』增加一場床戲，那沒道理，會破壞情節完整性。」

「我看過分鏡表了，」Jim不屑地道：

「整部戲都在處理偵探的能力和智慧，那很好，可是觀眾要的是那種像燒了心的虐感，你的東西太艱澀了。」

「你想燒心去看Titanic，浪費一堆特效結果人們只記得男女主角談戀愛，要這麼拍何必搞那麼大？」Sherlock不服輸地道。

好吧，John苦笑，看來Sherlock沒有腦震盪的疑慮。

「Jim，人交給你了，Sebastian，道歉。」John打斷他們道。

「對不起。」Sebastian很誠心地低著頭道。

Sherlock冷冷地哼了一聲，算是回答。

Jim優雅的起身，靠近John的耳畔輕聲道：

「我欠你一次。」

「你想太多。」John沒好氣地回他，該死，還真被這王八蛋猜對一次了。

在他們走後John看著抱胸生悶氣的導演，他直視著John，但John這回倒不覺得有什麼壓力，只是在想一個晚上要處理二個小鬼真有點累。

「所以Sebastian是你的情人？」Sherlock冷然道。

「他不是。」John還是笑著，他喜歡這個人現在那副賭氣的樣子。

「那他氣成這樣？」Sherlock不自主的摸了摸自己的下巴，好痛。

John走去餐車旁，在冰鎮著香檳的冰桶裡弄了些冰塊，包在毛巾裡，回到Sherlock身邊坐下，幫他冰敷。

Sherlock還是在生氣，他開始亂想，這個John Watson太可惡了，他到底和Sebastian什麼關係？還有，居然先跑去安慰Sebastian，把他丟在這裡？

「他誤會了，以為我和你上床是為了他。」John悠然地道，他很享受這個人現在妒心大發的感覺，但事情得說清楚。

「你是嗎？」Sherlock有點火。

「這問題很無禮，你在污辱我的人格。但我還是得回答，真的不是。」John笑得泰然，Sherlock又想將他壓在身下，不准他再笑了。

「你想想，要是你的兄弟被人占便宜還騙上床了，你會不會氣炸？」John用毛巾冰著Sherlock的下巴，打趣地道。

Mycroft被占便宜？Sherlock心想，別說世界末日了，就算宇宙末日發生了都不可能。那傢伙生來就是要佔儘他人便宜的。

「不，」Sherlock非常正經：

「絕對不會。」

要是那天Mycroft被人騙上床，Sherlock絕對要攝影留念。

但現在不是想Mycroft那個胖子的時候，Sherlock迴手用力抓著John的領口，John因他突如其來的大動作怔住了，Sherlock直視著他像在審問殺人犯一樣，他沈聲道：

「聽著，我不管以前的事，從現在開始，你必需只屬於我的。」

John在他急切的語氣中聽到危險的感覺，他深吸一口氣，想起Mary曾說過的：John，你永遠不會將自己全部交給我。

在這一秒內，John想了很多。他一直活在安全的地方，有朋友，親人，他們會找麻煩，但沒有人會要他交出一切。

他可以走開，遠離這個危險，這個雙眼像冰鋒，總是發出強烈的引力，只想佔有他全部的人。

理性在說，那就快走，還來得及，還能在最後關頭保守好自我。

沒有Sherlock的自我。

那他還剩下什麼？

John覺得他的腦子從未如此清醒且瘋狂。

他微笑，這世上有些事物，值得冒一次全心付出的險。

John堅定的向前，吻上Sherlock。

So What？你要就給你。

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

Jim Moriarty開著他的艷紅色Porsche，左手握著方向盤，右手從座位下摸出一盒蛋糕，塞進Sebastianstian懷裡。

他心想，還好有準備。

Sebastian抱著蛋糕盒，轉頭看他。

Jim很沈默，他不太知道該如何勸解這顆樹，剛在電梯裡Sebastian還在抽鼻涕，Jim心想，他大概真的很難過吧。

果然是愛著John Watson吧。

街燈閃爍在車前蓋上，在夜的流光裡，Jim其實有種放寬心的感覺，也好，長痛不如短痛。他早知道John對Sebastian沒這種心思的。

那頭硬驢子除了有錢的要命還有那點好？值得Sebastian哭成這樣？Jim實在想不通。

真悶。

「Jim…」Sebastian輕聲道：

「對不起。」Sebastian心想他今晚一直在道歉；對John，對Sherlock，還有對現在看來很不高興的Jim。

再笨也知道這回麻煩不小。

「不用道歉，沒這麼難處理，我已經搞定飯店的監視錄影了，沒什麼值得擔心的；你沒什麼不對勁的樣子，時間差上也沒東西好做文章的，至於其他人…Sherlock是英國導演，不是玩雛妓或是弄了頭馬在房間裡都ok的…」Jim刻意打趣著：

「你也別太難過，John這個怪人，他要自找麻煩就隨他去，也許那天玩膩了又回頭也說不一定…」

「哦。」Sebastian點頭，他打開蛋糕盒，在街燈微光下，亮晶晶的糖霜看來很美味。

「重點是你別太傷心了…」Jim正想開始他很不拿手的安慰。

「我為什麼要傷心？John說了他喜歡Sherlock的啊。」Sebastian拿出他最愛的肉桂糖霜，大口咬下。

「咳，」Jim心想，John這個王八，你還可以給老子再直接一點，都不管Sebastian的心情了嗎？看在鐵桿兄弟的份上你也稍微保留些啊，他不知道在環保的年代砍樹是罪大惡極的嗎？

「我是說，Sebastian，難過是沒關係的，就算你愛的人不愛你也無所謂，丟了就算了，人到最後都是只有自己一個的。」

「哦，」Sebastian嗑著蛋糕，望向Jim，覺得他今天話好多，臉上的表情沒有他平時的煩躁，反而有點家裡死了隻寵物的樣子，Sebastian想了一下，道：

「所以你失戀了啊？」Sebastian直楞楞地問他。

什麼東西？Jim看了他一眼，Sebastian大大的綠眼睛裡有深刻的同情。

「不，我是說，就算John不愛你也無所謂，你…」

「John很愛我啊。」Sebastian不解地道。

呃？Jim現在有大腦迴路出bug的感覺。

「John剛這麼說？他說愛你而且喜歡Sherlock？王八蛋，他真幹的出來？」有沒有搞錯？John打算腳踏兩條船還這麼直白？真要重新檢視這個人了。

但植物人Sebastian好像終於聽懂動物界的想法了，他急著問：

「你以為我跟John？」Sebastian做出噁心嚇到的表情，他伸了伸舌頭：

「我才不要跟John，呃，那個咧；他是我兄弟耶。」

這很難說吧，這裡是好萊塢，就算是兄弟…不過Jim看著他，心想，自己好像誤會了。

「所以，你沒有愛上John？」Jim問他。

「沒有啦，你是說要親來親去那種？才不要！」Sebastian的反抗很強烈，像幼稚園小孩被同學嘲笑時的樣子，他想著要和John玩親親？還上床？那可是John耶，小時候穿同一條褲子的，什麼東西都看光了，有什麼好玩的啊？

「那你哭什麼啊？」Jim沒好氣地問，害老子擔心的要命。

「就難過啊，應該是我要保護John的，而且要是老媽和Andy知道了…還好不是，不然我會被老媽罵死，Harry搞不好還會把我打殘。」Sebastian相當認真，他轉頭看著Jim說：

「你真的叫John去色誘Sherlock嗎？那很壞耶。」

Jim心想要是說實話那被打殘的人可能就是自己了。

「沒有，我只是在開玩笑。」Jim說謊當飯吃的。

Sebastian點頭，接受這個解釋。他自在的看著手上的蛋糕道：

「說真的，要吻John還不如吻你，你可愛多了。」Sebastian很正經地道，把最後一口糖霜蛋糕吃掉。

我很可愛？連我自己老爸老媽都覺得我很可恨呢。Jim揶揄地想著。

好萊塢最危險的人，這輩子沒被任何人覺得可愛過的Moriarty笑了。

「剩二個，」Sebastian在Jim等紅燈時笑著問他：

「我們一人一個。」

Jim看著他，接過蛋糕，Sebastian在笑，很開心的笑。

Jim咬了一口蛋糕，起士奶油餡的。

很甜，太甜了。

不過，酒鬼老爸說的沒錯，真的，吃個蛋糕就沒事了。

Sebastian滿足地看著他，這個可愛的人說他可愛。

Jim Moriarty在起動前，丟下蛋糕，伸手按住Sebastian的後頸，吻他。

綠燈時Jim回頭開車，Sebastian手上還拿著蛋糕，不過，他覺得嘴裡的感覺比較美味。

Jim看著前方微笑，是啊，不但沒事，還很快樂。


	14. Chapter 14

夜晚，當陽光無法屏蔽天際，在地球上的生物可以直視星空，偶而，人會發現自己原來和宇宙是一體的；那片深邃的暗藍背景才是宇宙的真相。

於是人在夜裡比較誠實，到了白天，清醒的文明開始吵嚷，很多事就變得不太可信了。

John現在就有一點那種感覺。他醒來時沒有看見Sherlock。他走了，這個忙碌的導演應該是開始他一天的行程，而John坐在床上。沒有了夜晚的狂亂，只剩自己一個，面對白晝理性的天光時，他不禁想著，這一切都不太真實。

他的手機就在枕邊，John拿起來看，有簡訊，在他睡醒前半小時傳來的。

**_忙碌，如果可以想藏好你，這犯法嗎？＿＿＿SH_ **

高科技產物冰冷屏幕上的幾個字將他拖向昨夜，溫暖的提醒他有關昨夜。

另一個讓John無法忽視發生了什麼事的是狀態是他現在又痠又痛。John重新翻身躺下，只想窩在柔軟的床上把自己包起來，心想這世上少他一天應該還好。

手機又響了，John伸手拿起來看。

**_醒了嗎，來我身邊。＿＿＿SH_ **

John笑了。他想著要起身嗎？幾秒鐘後，又來了訊息：

_**別理我，別出現在他人面前。＿＿＿SH** _

John的身體不願意動，但他想著Sherlock在key in時的表情。

有點困難。奇怪的是John記得很多細節，他的手，他身上的氣味，他的虹膜上的如絲光采，可憐的，留下淤痕的下巴，但就是沒辦法將Sherlock的形象組合起來。

只記得他美得驚人。

記憶變得零碎，每一個憶起的片斷都有令他迷亂的感覺，擁抱，微笑，怒意，和無所不在的觸覺強占並打斷了他腦中的整合作業。

John忽然只想再看見他，想再仔細的將他的形象放入眼中。

他起身，到浴室梳洗，在鏡中他望見自己的左肩，傷口已癒合的差不多了。

這部戲還要拍三週，再來是後製，除非要補拍否則Sebastian就不用他陪著了，而John之前和MSF說，他大概三週後可出發回阿富汗。

那裡真的缺人。

離開好萊塢是John的夢想，這個決定他從不曾後悔過。也沒想到有一天自己會覺得，要是沒辦法在一小時內看到某個人，他可能會發瘋。

John深呼吸了一下，在腦子裡充滿了狂躁的想望時，他暫時沒辦法思考這些。

他把自己打理了一下，穿著昨夜的衣物，那上面有Sherlock擁著他時留下的，他的氣味。

無形的氣味永遠是最能引動心神的東西。

老天，我把自己丟到什麼境地了？

John無奈地想著。

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

拍攝現場的氣氛很詭譎，Molly這個細心的女孩發現她老闆今天特別怪。

專注，是的；對Sebastian Moran的工作非常不滿，向來如此；不過今天的Sherlock怒火顯然比以往旺盛許多，男主角Sebastian被吊在那裡對打快半小時了，只是一個他被壞人打飛的動作，但Sherlock就是嫌他的表情不夠真切（他好像在認真考慮要演反派的Sean Bean來真的，不過這位演員很專業的建議不要比較好，他說自己焊工出身手勁不小…Sherlock聞言眼睛真的亮了一下）；把製片Dimmock罵成豬頭也是家常便飯；但Molly就是覺得Sherlock今天好像有些分心。

比方說他老在看手機，傳訊息。

他有點浮動，心不在焉。Molly在想是因為他下巴上那個明顯的淤痕嗎？

她的懷疑在Irene Alder準備上戲時得到初步證實，美麗的Irene笑著對Sherlock說：

「所以，你挨打了？」

Sherlock白了她一眼，不回答。

「我不知道John的手勁這麼大…是因為你太積極了？」聰明過人的Irene悠然地嘲弄著。

「不是他，和妳也無關。」Sherlock冷淡地道，繼續煩躁的對著Sebastian吼著重來。

Irene輕笑轉頭，Sherlock那副煩悶樣令她的心情好多了。她心想，最少她不是這世上唯一一個受挫的人。

她早該知道Harry是不會有所改變的，那也是她至今仍迷戀那個人的原因。

Harry的緋聞沒斷過，她自己也不遑多讓，但Irene很清楚，自己大多是有目的的，就像現在，一堆媒體擠在影城門外等著要拍她和Sebastian，這回也是個精準的媒體突擊。

Harry不同，她對每個女人都是真心的，可惜她的真心很難維持。

這件事Irene很清楚，Harry當年離開她時留下一條Bvlgari古董鑽石手錬和一張紙條在枕邊，上頭寫著，我不值得，妳適合最好的。

憤怒和羞恥占滿她的心，Irene像穿盔甲一樣將自己的衣服一件件穿戴好，拿起手鍊頭也不回的離開，她想著，好啊，如果妳這麼認定，那就這樣吧。

她真的去找『最好的』人了，可悲的是，那個人不存在。沒有人夠好到能讓她忘掉那個瘋狂的女孩。

直到現在她都還保持著當時的心情。

昨晚她再度見到Harry，沒有隔著千萬群眾和銀幕，那個曾帶著她深夜騎著哈雷在倫敦市奔馳，為了她和人打架，將她壓在酒吧後巷狂吻的女子，看來竟還是如此該死的甜美。

最近在拍攝現場Irene會不時盯著John看，因為他的眼睛。而當Harry在夜店無所謂的望著她時，Irene才明白，這對姐弟差多了。

她沒多做考慮就帶Harry走了，當時她想的是，這回不會再陷落，該是讓她弄清楚自己不是當年那個被她丟下的女孩了。

但早上她離開前，看著Harry沈睡的臉，她知道這回又完了。和Irene在床上撂的狠話不同，即使當晚Harry乖乖的被她鎖著，但她可以從Harry淡然的眼中看到自己的敗落。

她只能再度像隻喪家犬般落荒而逃。

Watson家的人都有令人痛苦不堪的本事，又在看手機的Sherlock就是明證。

吊得半天高的Sebastian現在很委屈，他心想人家又不是故意的，對啦，Mummy說過動手的就是不對，但Sherlock可以打回來啊，不用把他吊一個多小時吧…

在底下的Mike很心急，不知如何是好，Jim早上傳App給他，說不管發生什麼事都先別找John，不然會更糟。

但現在情況緊急，Sebastian現在完全不像冷硬偵探了，反而像等著王子來救的可憐公主，Sherlock又要喊卡了，Mike心想，Sebastian昨天是幹了什麼好事？Sherlock下巴上那塊青紫不會是Sebastian的傑作吧…

John是在Take第21次時走進片場的。

Sebastian在高處看到他的救星走進來，開心地笑了，當然，又是NG。

Sherlock順著他的視線望去，John皺著眉頭，笑看他。

「Sebastian，認真點。」John轉頭直接對著Sebastian大吼。

Sebastian點頭，正色地拍了拍臉，Take 22，Sean Bean一拳擊出，Sebastian精準的借位，藉鋼絲的彈力迴身飛起，無重力的感覺，做表情，一次ok。

現場開始準備下一個鏡頭，Sherlock盯著毛片，他沒再看John。

不能分心，他在這兒，在我身邊了。Sherlock在心裡嚴正警告自己。

John望著他，對了，就是這樣，Sherlock的樣子，神態，表情，慢慢的重新由眼睛進入他的心裡，John近乎貪心的想將這個人所有的動作姿態都收進腦中。

John比較頭痛的部份是，他不知道要如何釐清自己現在的心情。

Sherlock就在那裡，昨晚抱著他申明主權的人現在像無識他的存在，只是指揮著場務，和副導討論，對辛苦配合的反派好演員道謝，就是不看他。

這些都是應該的，John想，他在工作，Sherlock熱愛他的工作。

John自己也是的。

他微笑站在一旁，發現自己現在用另一個角度在看這個人，Sherlock每一個動作，說的話，罵人時的天才用語，無一處不是迷人至極，甚至比昨夜擁抱他時還美好。是因為他是Sherlock？還是因為正在做自己喜歡做的事？

Sebastian解開鋼絲走向John，打斷了他的沈迷。

「John，他還在生氣嗎？」Sebastian小聲地問。

John只是笑著沒回答。Mike這個心思還算縝密的人大概明白發生什麼事了。

但Sherlock和John的前女友Mary誤差未免太大了，Mike還是不太相信，他道：

「John，你還好吧？要不要去檢查一下腦子？你中槍時是不是失血過多啊？」

John白了他一眼，道：

「我很好，謝謝關心。」John嘴上雖然這麼說，但他從走進來到現在都不太想找椅子坐，好像不能說自己很好。

尤其是他心中現在翻騰不已。

Mike搖頭，反正John總是有自己的主意的。

下一場開始，Irene和Sebastian的對手戲，Mike趁空檔報告了一下目前媒體的關注點，順手指了一下後方一個不起眼的工作人員，那人正拿著手機對著男女主角拍著。

「電影公司派出來的。」Mike道，那是官方準備放消息的人，用手機拍是為了逼真，這樣才像偷拍的。

John點頭，看來Sebastian的個人危機算是解除了，只要能好好完成這部電影，John其實可以把他交給比他專業得多的Jim Moriarty。

應該說Jim已經在做了吧，Mike說昨晚Jim送Sebastian回家時，Sebastian很不捨這個惡魔離開他。

John笑了，在開拍時現場噤聲，沒有外界多餘的訊息干擾，John安心的將自己的視線投在Sherlock身上。

Sherlock在看著攝影監看幕時專注得像他身在另一個世界，John開始想，現在他腦中有事物在成形，Sherlock將其化為影像，他在創造。

他的眼中現在沒有我，心中也沒有，只有他的工作。

這想法本應令人沮喪，但John看著他，驚覺他就是喜歡Sherlock這個樣子。他看來只是純粹的在將想像化為真實，而John得說，那讓他的眼睛閃耀著比平常更明亮的光芒。

這一幕結束，很順利，Irene Adler相當專業，而腦子裡跑著Jim在街燈下微笑的臉也讓Sebastian難得的表演出完美的深情。

一切都很好，好到讓John開始想自己是否還應該留在這裡。

但Sherlock抬起頭，轉過身，在工作終於告一段落後，站在那裡笑著看John。

John正面望著他，那個在他的手機裡留下， _ **想將你藏好，來我身邊，別來**_ 的人。

他現在可以解讀那些無厘頭的留言了，因為Sherlock的眼神在說，你是我的，留在我身邊。

但直到現在，John才能在腦子裡用最準確的說法闡述自己對他的想法。

除了一句話，語言中沒有任何正確字眼可以表達他現在的心情。

 

女主角Irene在助理幫她補妝時抬眼看了一下，John Watson站在角落，和Sherlock遙遙相對。

他們沒有向對方說一句話。

Irene想起自己曾將那條古董手鍊拿去估價，珠寶街的猶太行家跟她說，那玩意兒價值連城，它有來歷的，是溫莎夫人的東西，粗估9百萬英鎊，送去拍賣場還會更高。

但她現在想著的是，若是她和Harry能用現在眼前這兩個人的眼神互望，要她付出一百條那樣的手鍊也不足惜。

因為她看著他們正在用駭人的眼神，無聲的說著：

我愛你。


	15. Chapter 15

Sherlock一早醒來，看著陌生的房間。

這裡的裝潢很簡潔，乾淨清爽，所有的擺設都為了主人自己的開心和舒服，有一些紀念品，舊照片，哦，他果然打過橄欖球。沒什麼昂貴的擺飾，但對使用的物品有很高的要求；Simmons的床；床單是埃及棉，白色1000織的棉布，沒什麼花色，使用它的人純粹只是喜歡它的觸感；Sherlock裸身躺在上頭，相當舒服。

窗簾半開，陽光透射進來，Sherlock注意到房間的主人不喜歡過度裝潢，昨晚他沒留心到牆面，在日光下他看見簡單的淺藍條紋英國壁紙上頭只有一幅畫，不是名家作品，從上頭的落款看來，是房間主人母親的作品。

他懶散的翻身，枕邊的伴侶已經離開，但他的氣味無所不在。

Sherlock覺得自己像進入那個人的宮殿裡，被他無形地包圍著。他摸著旁邊的枕頭，覺得自己快變戀物癖了；想上一個枕頭也未免太可悲。

於是他起身，找不到自己的衣物，昨天決定得太匆促，他什麼都沒帶就來了，但主人很貼心，把他的衣物收走，大概送洗了吧；留下一套合身的休閒服在床尾凳上，但這套衣服是誰的？

Sherlock看了一下牌子，檢查褲管和袖口，從織品上的使用痕跡可以分辨出這套衣物屬於一個粗心且笨手笨腳的人。

他把衣服隨手丟了，進了更衣間，找出一件睡袍，大短了，手臂大腿都露了出來，但總比穿植物人的樹皮好。還有褲子，長褲就不考慮了，他打開長抽屜，忽略掉休閒短褲和運動褲，直接打開下一層，嗯，很好，內褲，Sherlock借了條主人的四角內褲穿，而且沒打算還他。

所以當Sherlock走到樓下，進了廚房，從身後摟住正忙著做早餐的John時，John被頂上來的感覺嚇了一跳。

「為什麼不穿我準備的衣服？」John轉身，看著這個高個子，一頭亂髮，滿臉壞笑，穿著他的鐵灰色條紋睡袍，露出一大截長腿，裡頭隱約可見的是…不會吧，這人穿我的內褲？

「我不穿Moran的東西。」Sherlock一臉不屑，好像穿Sebastian的衣服會被傳染發傻病一樣。

「幼稚。」John道，但他臉上顯然沒有什麼責備的意味，只是笑著搖頭。

John回身繼續做早餐，Sherlock又欺上來，John打趣著道：

「你乖乖坐好，不然就得吃燒糊了的蛋。」

Sherlock在他後頸上印了一個吻，暫時放開廚師，順手倒了杯咖啡，不顧John警告他這對胃不好，閒散地走到落地窗前，看著後院。

「John，你的院子裡有怪生物。」Sherlock望著前方泳池邊上一塊不斷起伏的白色物體道。

John掃了一眼，淡然地道：

「哦，那是Andy，把臉轉過來，別看他；會影響胃口。」

Sherlock回頭看John，問道：

「所以他把你的後院當成天體健身房了？」

「後院不算是我自己的，圍牆拆了，是和Sebastian合用的…」John笑著，Sherlock很想說重點不在這裡，而是剛那個畫面非常不適合出現在光天化日下，那是恐怖片裡才有的東西。

Sherlock挑了個看不到窗外的方向坐下，凝視著他的廚師，當洗眼睛。

John的動作很俐落，看來他不是依賴他人照應生活的人。不算專業的手法但很有男人在廚房的氣勢，Sherlock覺得他可以這樣坐著看他一整天。

John把豐盛的早餐安放在桌上，他笑著坐在Sherlock身邊：

「本來想端上去給你的。」

「我等不及了。」Sherlock說著，拉過John棉T的領口，吻他。

「早安。」在深吻後Sherlock放開他，笑著問候。

John微笑，看來回他家的決定是對的。

昨天的拍攝工作完成後已是子夜，Sebastian和Mike先走了，John留在現場陪著Sherlock，等到他的工作完成後，終於有機會單獨在一起時，John決定把他帶回家。

這幾天都是在Sherlock的飯店房間裡渡過，John判斷媒體早晚要做文章的；況且他喜歡自己的床。

而且John需要和他好好談談往後的事，他逃避太久了。

他現在滿足地看著Sherlock吃東西，覺得愉悅。

Sherlock吃了幾口麵包，開始不顧餐桌禮儀，伸手摸著John的臉，拇指撫過他的嘴角，將他唇上的奶油輕抺掉。

這隻手指昨夜曾在同一個地方停留過，那時他要John含著。

他們望著對方，John開始輕吻著他的手，Sherlock又逼向前，吻上他的頸子。

John發出不得體的呻吟，Sherlock的手探進他的T-Shirt裡，John開始想著就在這兒做還是回房間。

「我建議回房間吧，兩位。」一個清亮的女聲打斷了John伸入Sherlock褲子裡的手。

John忙退回位子上，Sherlock一臉不奈。

「Harry…妳不是昨天就該回倫敦了嗎？」John像被舍監抓姦的寄宿學生一樣，不知所措。

「你巴不得我快閃吧？」Harry打趣著，從John的盤子裡不客氣的叉走他的蛋卷，搶了他的果汁。

「我有點私事，呃，有個朋友快破產了，求我買下他的錄音室。」Harry隨意地說著，走到Sherlock的對面坐下。

Sherlock望向她，這個女人一幅無所謂的樣子，頭髮比John還短，手臂上有刺青，細看是個天使。

「Mike和Sebastian跟我說你轉性了，我本來還不信呢，」Harry笑著道，她的眼睛沒在看自己弟弟，她直視著Sherlock，Sherlock覺得這個女人眼中有殺氣。

「我說除了Johnny這世上的男人都很糟，我那聰明過人還當了醫生的老弟不會笨到甩了世界第三大美女，找了個電影界排行第一難搞的男人。」

「Harry…」John沒好氣地想阻止她。

「你說本來不信，那現在信了？」Sherlock沒給John機會說話：

「我也覺得除了John這世上的人類都很糟，看來我們有共識。」Sherlock端起他的咖啡道。

Harry聳肩，她淡然地道：

「那好吧，看在你昨晚加前戲真的撐了90分鐘，本事不錯啊～別瞪我，是你自己忘了關門的。」Harry一副不關我事的樣子，她心想總不能去幫你關門吧。

「而且我的寶貝老弟還吼得挺開心的份上也就算了，可是，」她對著臉紅得像桌上的櫻桃一樣的John道：

「Johnny，你被壓了一晚上都不想反攻嗎？」Harry顯然對此有些不滿。

「Harry，你這樣很無禮…」John的抗議很虛弱，Sherlock詭異的相當得意。

「算了，你是新手，乖乖躺著安全點，不過，Mr. Holmes，」Harry再度望向Sherlock，打趣的神情消失，她看來很正經：

「在床上欺負他是一回事，Johnny自己要的，我算了一下他起碼喊了20次Yes，所以我不計較了，但要是發生什麼不太對勁的事，比方說傷了他心這類的鳥事，信不信我有本事讓你死無全屍？」

Harry說話時微笑著，Sherlock想到的居然是他看過的上萬名瘋子在台下對著Harry哭喊的演唱會實錄，好吧，這個女人應該有本事說到做到。

John在一旁扶額道：

「Harry，我說真的，別鬧了。」

「我可是很正經的。」Harry笑著，恢復她的率性：

「所以你交男朋友了，阿富汗那兒就別再去了吧？」

阿富汗？Sherlock用疑惑的眼光望向John，他從John欲言又止的表情裡看出端倪。

「你要回阿富汗？什麼時候？」Sherlock沈聲問。

「該死，你還沒跟他說嗎？」Harry皺眉，搖頭對著Sherlock道：

「你勸他吧，我這個老姐的話他從不理會的，沒辦法，我素行不良，」她起身，知道這時候要留點空間出來了：

「要是他真的不聽，我可以幫你把他鎖在床上。」Sherlock在她望著自己的眼中接收到一絲求助的訊息。

John看來為這件事和Harry爭執過了。

「我會認真考慮妳的建議。」Sherlock說著，轉頭直視著John。

Harry微笑走開，她是真的希望Sherlock能勸這個硬脾氣弟弟別回戰區去。

「那是之前就決定的…」在難耐的沈默後，John吸了口氣，他本來就要在今天和Sherlock提這件事的，他道：

「我回好萊塢只是暫時的，等傷癒就要回阿富汗，現在，差不多了。」

「還有多久？」Sherlock覺得自己像是臨終病患在問醫生他還剩多少時間可活。

「大概，二週左右…」John道，他抬頭看著Sherlock，對方的眼中有可怕的怒意和急切。

「只剩二週，而你現在才告訴我？」Sherlock發怒了，John不該瞞他，他是打算做什麼？完全不提到時候一走了之？

「我想說的，從一開始就想告訴你，可是…」John想解釋。Sherlock的出現是場旋風，John只能無力的被捲進去。Sherlock拼命的要，John也沒打算保留；但這件事不同，John必須去做；因為他不止是個情人，他還是個人。

人應該在自己的能力所及下做當為之事。

Sherlock現在看著他，視線集中在他的肩膀，John說傷癒就要離開，要是它一直不癒合呢？

重新撕裂這個肩膀不是件困難的事，Sherlock想著，他伸出手，不由自主的握著John的左肩。

John的眉心微蹙，他弄不清這個人在想什麼。

但這麼做John會受傷，會很痛，那比殺了Sherlock自己還可怕。

「你要離開多久？」Sherlock將狂暴的妄想強自壓下，他刻意放輕聲音，手從John的肩膀移到他的後頸，長長的手指握住他的半邊臉頰。

天哪，如果不能接觸到這張臉怎麼辦？Sherlock發現自己在發抖。

「通常是一年，但我簽了三年的約。」John的語氣無奈但堅持。

也就是說，他再過14天就要離開我，再來整整1095天都不在我身邊。

Sherlock放開John，這個人在短短幾天之內奪了他的心，然後準備將他的人狠狠的丟棄在一邊。

「Sherlock…」John還想說些什麼，但Sherlock驀然起身，他問：

「我的衣服呢？」

他想走，Sherlock覺得自己不能再留在這裡，他怕自己會做出可怕的事，他會發瘋，會傷害John，會用儘一切手段鎖死這個人。

「我送洗了…Sherlock你停下來！」John忙站起來，Sherlock現在像隻困獸，急著想衝出去。

他早該知道，這是Sherlock，一個他見過最特別的人，他不可能像一般人一樣，好好的『聽他解釋』。

John擋在他身前，用力抱住他。

「安靜，聽我說，我的心是你的…」John的擁抱讓他停佇，他的身體，臂彎，氣味刺激著他，Sherlock覺得自己離瘋狂只有一線之隔。

「liar.」Sherlock用他沒聽過的深沉語調，冷冷地道。

他退開，看著John，對方臉上有受傷的感覺，很好，你也覺得痛嗎？

你從一開始就在欺騙我。

Sherlock打算這麼說服自己，攻擊他。可笑的是他打從心底知道John說的是真話。

「如果你一定要這麼想，我也無話可說。」John黯然地看著他道。

「liar.」Sherlock繼續說著，再度伸手撫摸著John，他的John。

John無言以對，只是側過頭，讓自己感受Sherlock的手。

很快他就不能再接觸到這雙漂亮的手了。

Sherlock將他扯到身前，在吻上他時，還是在說著：

「liar.」

Sherlock聽說過積非成是這種說法，但無論他再怎麼冷酷的，用他所有的合理推斷將眼前這個人指認為騙徒，他還是無法說服自己。

那雙該死的，誠實的眼睛，現在悲傷的看著他。

John在微笑，他還想說，沒關係，又不是上月球，只是隔著大海的中亞罷了。

但他說不出來，不能在這個人痛苦的吻著他時這麼輕薄的說出連他自己都難以忍受的話。

Sherlock把John抱到桌上，扯下他的褲子，John雙手按住身後的桌面撐住自己，Sherlock的手捏住他，John悶哼了一聲。Sherlock發現他不了解自己，他現在如此難過，他應該殺了John，至少推開他，但Sherlock卻只想要他，要這個傷人的騙子。

幾次近乎攻擊的撫弄後，John半躺在桌面上，Sherlock將他用力拖向自己，在他還沒完全準備好的身體裡衝刺著。

John覺得疼痛，他挺起身子，憤慨地，用力咬著Sherlock的肩膀，Sherlock隨他，只是持續不斷的頂弄著。

John的眼淚留在Sherlock的肩窩裡，他跟自己說，太痛了。

結束時Sherlock還是無法離開他，他按著John，用自己全部的力量緊緊壓著他，感受他的身體，因為他太清楚，這具軀體的主人只能把心交給他了。

過了好久，Sherlock放開John，打電話給Molly要她帶自己的衣服過來，然後把軟躺在那兒的John扶起來，抱著他汗濕的身子，還是想吻他。

Sherlock把他帶回床上，在Molly來之前，他抱著John，力道大得讓John覺得他的手臂快嵌入自己的身體裡了。John無言，知道他們連最後二週的時間都沒有了。因為他們只會花時間在不捨地彼此攻擊裡，而那很糟。

Sherlock放手走開，除了John的睡袍和內褲，他什麼都沒帶走。

也許還有他看不見但清楚知道快完蛋了的心吧。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Sebastian敲了John的房門，他心想，John快一整天沒離開自己的房間了。

早上他看到Sherlock離開John的房子，然後John就把自己關起來了，Harry回家時聽Sebastian這麼說，只是煩悶地說別理他，他自找的。

沒辦法，要是Sherlock對不起John，她還可以號召歌迷一人一腳踩死他。但這回是John要離開人家的，她也沒輒。

但Sebastian實在不放心，John說過他喜歡Sherlock的。於是他大著膽子，推開John半掩著的房門。

他本來想著會看到John可憐兮兮的抱著被子哭或什麼的，但他只看到John在整理行裝。

「呃，John，你，還好吧…」Sebastian小聲地問，John臉上沒什麼表情。

「什麼？哦，很好啊，有事嗎？」John邊說邊將幾件簡單的休閒服收進行李箱中。

「那個，Andy的新戲要首播了，你，要不要一起來看？」Sebastian小心翼翼地問。

「好啊，當然要看，那小子好不容易弄到一部像話的東西…快開始了嗎？你先過去，我再整理一下。」John無所謂地道。

Sebastian點頭，轉過身就要走，臨走前他想到要問John吃什麼口味的pizza，他回頭，望見原本看來很正常的John忽然停下動作，一屁股坐到床沿，手上拿著一件襯衫，Sebastian認出來，那是Sherlock昨天在片場穿的。

John呆望著手上的衣服，不發一語。

Sebastian再笨也知道，還是別吵他了。

Sebastian輕手輕腳的離開，John完全沒留心他。他只是看著Sherlock遺留在他這裡的東西，心想，再多的防護和偽裝都沒用，一件無生命的襯衫可以因為它曾穿在那個人身上就輕易打敗他。

好痛，好難受。

John Watson沒想到他自己也有這麼痛的時候。

Sherlock離開了，情況比他之前預想的還糟，他在房間裡待了一整天，心裡只想著乾脆放棄，去找他。

John還是發瘋似的想看著他，觸摸他，想擁抱著他；他甚至開始想念今晨Sherlock狂躁的占有他時身上難忍的疼痛，只為了最少當時那個人在他身體裡。

但放棄重回MSF會讓他的心綻開另一個傷口。

John決定回阿富汗的理由並不偉大，他思考過了，John想讓自己更完整一點，只是想做他熱愛的事。在Sherlock出現之前，那是完成夢想。

在他之後，卻成了個困局。

和Mary那時不同，John很願意把全部的自我交給Sherlock，但如果要他丟下自己的夢想，那交出去的自我其實並不完整。

他愛Sherlock的全部，也希望對方如此，全心全意。

只是離開三年，John這個賭徒願意下這個注來賭賭看。可惜，Sherlock顯然不願意跟注。

他連考慮都沒有，直接蓋牌離桌了。

John覺得自己有這種勇氣放開他一段時間，因為他相信這個直接憾動了他的生命的人一定也愛著他，也有勇氣。但Sherlock的反應像是被背叛了。

他曾經如此崇拜的聰明人，一眼就能看出他的過往，卻完全不肯花心思理解他的未來；坐在床上的John有一切都結束了的感覺。

這輩子都不肯示弱的John把心痛轉為憤怒，這個他才認識了幾個月的人，沒理由毁掉他所有的生活和想法。

他原本想把自己好好打理一下，不是沒分手過，這沒什麼。但他心知肚明這只是個愚蠢的妄念，因為Sherlock離去時他心裡的感受是前所未有的痛。

John做了唯一能做的事，丟棄一切，把自己的心好好重新關上。

他起身，原本想將手上的襯衫拿下樓去請人送回去給主人，但他下意識的把它折好後，竟順手收進行李箱中了。

他沒發現自己在做什麼，只是蓋上箱子，走下樓，去隔壁找哥兒們了。

回到他安全，沒有傷痛的地方。

 

Anderson的新戲還不錯，John終於了解Jim為何一定要Anderson乖乖脫褲子拍完；他不是主角，但很顯眼，當Anderson在一群角鬥士裡吼著塞爾特人也要和他們一起打敗羅馬人時，John得說他屁股上的那幾條痕真的很上鏡。

這部戲的假血漿好像不用錢似的，還是剛好原料大特價？大夥在看到Anderson被噴得一臉假血加假腸子時噁心地叫了出來。Sally不自主的抱住身邊的Anderson，Anderson得意的說那可練了很久才能不讓血漿噴到眼睛裡，Sebastian看呆了，在連砍三次，斷手斷腳加斷頭的鏡頭出現時，他轉頭問Andy到底要殺多久啊；Harry吼著不夠啦要再多殺二個。最後成了Mike做莊除了Anderson以外大家下注，賭Andy一集能殺幾個人。

難得有空的Jim走了進來，手上拎著一堆美食，一臉煩悶的丟給Sebastian說，快吃吧，大老遠的叫老子送食物來，老子很忙的。

抱怨歸抱怨，他還是坐到Sebastian身邊問演到那兒了？順便提醒Anderson準備第二季的續約，剛收視率送來了，Andy出現的時間收視暴增，很漂亮，這回要抬價了。

大家都在笑，雖然劇情不算喜趣，還挺狗血的，但有衣不蔽體的Anderson在裡頭跑來跑去，還沒事裝酷殺幾個羅馬人，再嚴肅都會變得好笑。

John坐在角落，很配合地笑著。

他很想投入，和大家一起。但就算是Andy脫光了上床戲，引得大家嘲弄的亂叫一通時，Harry注意到John的眼睛雖然盯著電視，但他什麼都沒看進去。

果然，男人都是自大又愚蠢的動物。Harry無奈地想著。

她知道John的性子，決定了的事沒人能改變，她原本期待Sherlock這個看來有點腦子的人能勸阻他，沒想到再聰明也只是個男人，從John的反應中就能知道，Sherlock離開後一通電話簡訊都沒傳來。

自尊心總是卡在男人的腦子裡，再聰明智慧的人也只會轉身離開。

但她不捨John眼中不時閃過的空虛，於是在他起身去廚房找啤酒時，Harry也隨之跟上，除了Jim，其他人在John離開時都忍不住嘆氣，Anderson心想都脫個精光了也沒用，John就是開心不起來，他這次真的是傷透心了。

Sebastian不由自主的握了一下身邊的Jim，他在想，為什麼兩個人明明很喜歡對方，卻這麼不開心的分開呢。

Jim好像知道他在想什麼，只是憊懶的笑了一下道：

「這就是自找麻煩，懂了嗎？尤其是John，千萬別學他，他這種世人優先的想法只會害人害己，記著，人不自私，天誅地滅。」

是這樣嗎？Sebastian有點懵懂，他不解地道：

「可是我覺得你不會很自私啊。」

Jim白了他一眼，笑了。因為你例外。他心想。

他不說話了，只是讓Sebastian靠著他，想著，Sherlock真是笨，如果是他，John那兒都別想去。

 

Harry靠著流理台，看著John認真的在冰箱裡翻找啤酒，她淡然地道：

「我還記得小時候，老媽在哭時都是你去安慰她的。」

John摸出一瓶啤酒，關上冰箱，微笑著抬頭看著Harry。他道：

「因為我捨不得她那麼難過。」

Harry笑了。

「可是你捨得讓那個人心碎，就像你捨得離開Mary一樣？」

John打開啤酒，大口喝下。

「那是不同的。」John覺得好累，他不想說明或辯解了。

「有時候我覺得，我們真的是姐弟。」Harry輕聲道。

「你總覺得我花心，老是在傷害那些像Clara一樣的好女孩，是吧？」Harry接過他手上的酒，喝了一口。

John沒回話。他和Harry為這種事吵過太多次了。

「你知道嗎？重點就在那個“好”，她們太好了，就像Mummy，而我總有一天會像老爸那樣令她們失望，所以，不如在她們還沒那麼痛時分手算了。」Harry帶點疲憊的狡黠眼睛，輕盈地望著John。

「你怕傷她們太深？」John皺眉，這就好像怕摔跤所以不敢走路一樣。

Harry在笑，John覺得她喝多了。

「我本來以為你比我勇敢，但在Mary那件事後，我才知道，你比我還膽小，你不怕傷人，你怕受傷。」Harry道。

John看著她，這個令人頭痛的，長不太的姐姐，其實一直都知道他的恐懼。

『沒關係，我會保護你。』父母的葬禮時，Harry就是這樣抱著他，很勇敢的說。

她太清楚自己這個“好弟弟”，其實從不曾相信真心是存在的；除了從小一起長大的親人，朋友，John根本不會為其他人付出太多。

但Sherlock卻有本事讓他義無反顧；那句話是怎麼說的？你害怕的事，它就會發生。

找到真心卻只能走開，Harry知道John這次是真的栽了。

「很痛吧，這回。」Harry握著他的手。

John低下頭，不知道該說什麼。

「會過去的嗎？」John輕聲道。

「不會，它會一直這麼痛，你交出去多少，它就會痛多久。」Harry道，她想起自己很久以前也這麼痛過，而那個人現在還是令她害怕難受。

想要她，又怕會令她痛苦絕望。

John覺得這個姐姐前所未有的清醒。

「那慘了。」John笑得有點像不冰的隔夜啤酒，又苦又澀：

「我可能得痛上一輩子。」

「該為此乾一杯，」Harry舉起酒瓶：

「能遇上讓你痛一輩子的人，是恩賜。」

John沒有跟著喝，他想保持清醒。

他想痛著。


	16. Chapter 16

Lestrade一直覺得，Sherlock很多地方都像他哥哥。

他們都很冷靜自持，聰明就不用說了，這兩兄弟大概提高了英國男性的平均智商；但讓Lestrade覺得最像的地方，是他們對待情感的方式。

說真的，他們在這方面像到令Lestrade曾經很想和Mrs. Holmes好好談談，問問她是怎麼教兒子的。

因為Sherlock比較誠實，弄不懂的地方就直說自己不了解，寧可被人認定是高功能反社會，也不想像他哥哥那樣，不懂裝懂。

Mycroft這輩子都不肯服輸。Lestrade在伊頓時就很清楚他的為人，當年Lestrade在級長選舉時發現Mycroft用了些髒手段，當年他太年輕，對不公義之事的潔癖引得兩人大打一架，導致分手，所以現在Lestrade看著Sherlock專注認真的不像人類，在僅剩的一週半拍攝日程裡，天天在片場折磨所有的人時，他只想到當年他哥哥的尖酸冷漠。

Lestrade為了劇本有些細節要更動，從上個月開始就進駐片場，他看著Sherlock從一個心情很好每天都像在郊遊的小學生變成偏執自閉症，而其中的差異只有一個，Moran的助理幾天不見人影了。

身為蘇格蘭場前探長，這點小線索還不算太難察覺。

和他有相同想法的是Mrs. Hudson，造型設計。

由於人物造型上有很多細節和概念需要溝通，所以Lestrade和Mrs. Hudson在開拍前就見過面，在洛杉磯的片場裡這兩個英國人很有那麼點異鄉故知的感覺。Lestrade對老太太的專業和細膩相當佩服，而現在，他則是對老太太的觀察很有同感。

「John是個好孩子，很會替人著想，他小時候曾為了Harry喜歡他心愛的牛仔帽，忍痛送給姐姐呢。他要離開Sherlock是因為有更多人需要他，這不能怪他的。」Mrs. Hudson在為戲服做細部修補，有些無奈地道。

Lestrade點頭。

「Sherlock從小就和同儕不合，我還記得剛見到他那時真覺得怎麼有如此無禮的小鬼，不過要是多理解他一點，會發現他只是不懂做作和虛禮罷了；我相信他也明白John的心，但就是沒辦法面對吧。」好心的漫畫家嘴裡咬著甜甜圈，微笑著說。

兩個人一來一往的對著Sherlock的方向唸著，經過的Irene則有些幸災樂禍，反正她心情不好，大家也都別好過。

但這日子也太難過了； Sebastian的NG數屢創新高，Sherlock開始打算要延長拍攝時程，Dimmock看到預算暴增只差點沒跪求他，但就連Sebastian本人都說，不准找John過來。

因為John的狀態也好不到那裡去，他每天就是在家裡上網，準備出國，要是有人提到Sherlock，John就會沈默發呆。

John天天窩在家裡耍自閉，Sherlock則是在片場搞得劇組裡所有的人都快成強迫症了。

「真是的，小孩子就是這樣。」Mrs. Hudson總結著。她這個樂觀的老太太總覺得這兩個人早晚會找到出口的，畢竟是愛著對方啊。

Lestrade沒她這麼樂觀，他太了解Holmes家的人了，這兩兄弟要是沒人提點，就只會在那裡生悶氣。

像Mycroft，當年Lestrade的火氣早就消了，但Mycroft卻礙於面子，死都不願意承認自己有錯。

嗜吃甜食的漫畫家在Sherlock終於放過大家，宣布休息時，悠然晃到他身邊，笑著道：

「我聽Moran說，他的助理原來是個外科醫生，加入MSF，要出國了；好像…」Lestrade看著錶，道：

「好像就是今天吧。」

Sherlock沒理會，他當然知道今天，從John跟他說要走的那天開始，他每天都在算時間。

一分一秒的算著。

只剩1小時又11分，John就要離開了。

「你不去送行？」Lestrade笑問。

「我很忙。」Sherlock對著分鏡表，但Lestrade知道他沒在看圖。

「看來他的朋友因為你也沒空去送他…」Lestrade看著Sebastian正和自己的哥哥，Mike三個人小心翼翼的躲在一旁，他的經紀人Jim Moriarty則站在遠處不時打著電話，死盯著工作人員，認真的想抓Sherlock違反勞工法規的地方。

「和我無關，John不喜歡送行。觀察他們的反應就知道了。」Sherlock不悅地道。

Lestrade笑得開心，看來老太太是對的，Sherlock愛死那個小助理了，連他親友的動態都研究的很透徹。

「我有時候覺得你和Myc真的太像了。」Lestrade微笑，他很清楚要怎麼打醒這個小弟弟。

果然，Sherlock一臉不可置信的怒氣，轉頭盯著他。Sherlock這輩子最恨有人說他像Mycroft。

「你知道當年我和Myc是因為打架才分開的嗎？」Lestrade在抓到對方的注意力後，淡然地道。

「誰贏了？」Sherlock對原因沒興趣，他只想知道勝負。

「當然是我。」Lestrade一臉得意，他想起當年自己這個足球隊員一拳把辯論社的精英打倒的戰績，從各個層面而言這都是值得紀念的事。

因為他也就贏這麼一次而已。

「勝之不武，不過，很好。」Sherlock滿意地昂首笑了。

「然後我們就分開了，他和我都不肯主動向對方道歉，時間一久，就失去那個契機了。」Lestrade悠然地道，那是往事了，但有時候他還是覺得，那時真傻。

「但你們還是在一起了。」Sherlock懶散地道，他不懂Lestrade為何說這些陳年舊事。

「我們是找回對方了，但那已經是20年後的事了。」Lestrade的表情變得正經點了。

Sherlock無言，他大概知道Lestrade要說什麼了。他深吸一口氣，他沒有錯，錯的是John，他不應該離開。

Lestrade搖頭，Sherlock現在那個樣子和畢業前他想和Mycorft談和時，對方傲慢地看著他的表情如出一轍，這兩兄弟實在太像了。

「聽我說，不要浪費時間在賭氣上，那不值得，他一定要走，那又如何？讓他走，但不要在這種心情裡放手。坦白一點你不會死的，讓他明白，也讓自己明白；留點承諾下來，不管會不會實現，都是一句話；怎樣都比現在好。」

Sherlock心想，該死，他好像被Mycroft的男朋友說動了？

但他還是僵在那裡，Lestrade心想，真要我拿私藏的警槍逼你嗎？好吧，來最後一招：

「他是要去戰區，MSF在阿富汗死了多少個醫生你應該比我清楚。」Lestrade用審問犯人的口氣直視著Sherlock道。

Sherlock怔了一秒鐘。

他抬眼，有些結巴地對Sebastian吼著，就拍到這裡，他要走了。

Sebastian還在發呆，Jim在一旁皺著眉，看著Sherlock手忙腳亂的喚Molly叫車，他要去機場…

Jim冷笑搖頭，這傢伙，知道燒了心的感覺了吧。

Sherlock無視Dimmock跟在他屁股後求爺告奶的懇求他別亂來，因為從Dimmock的角度看，這導演是打算罷拍了嗎？

Jim則望著Sebastian一副嚇傻了的樣子，好像以為Sherlock氣到真的不拍了。Jim心想，好吧，看在那一百萬美金的份上…

「你別急，」Jim Moriarty進入罪案策劃人模式，他對著Sherlock道：

「等車子來他都入關了，現在是尖峰時間。Mike，把車開來，送Mr. Holmes去機場！」他說著，開始打電話確認航班。

「哦，他要去送John嗎？」Mike笑得臉紅通通的：

「交給我，我可是專業的。」他忙跑去開車，一分鐘內將車子直接開到攝影棚門口。

Sherlock現在沒空計較了，有車都成，他忙衝上車，Mike沒等他坐定就飛馳出片場了。

「他要去找John嗎？」Sebastian笑得好開心。

「嗯，不用擔心了，這部片會平安拍完的。」Jim懶洋洋地道，他說著，拿起手機，對著電話另一頭，陰狠地道：

「給我放消息，就說Tom Cruise在機場和Beckham要私奔了，在第5號登機門附近，然後找那個有點像Tom演深夜肥皂劇的小子，對，就是他，叫他去機場晃晃，要快。」Jim說著掛上手機，對Sebastian道：

「這可以確保登機時間起碼延個半小時。」

Jim對自己的多管閒事很不滿。呿，一百萬美金而已，老子幹嘛這麼費心啊？不過站在他身邊的Sebastian卻忽然抱著他親了一下，道：

「你真的是好人。」

Jim無奈，對著這個搞不清楚狀況只是樂得抓著他轉圈圈像隻黃金獵犬的偶像道：

「乖一點，去坐好，別弄到我得殺光現場的工作人員滅口。」

Sebastian不太理他，又撲了上來，好吧，Jim Moriarty無奈地想，還好他的IT人員己經在待命了，從衛星下手，黑進這個區域的所有電子訊號應該不太困難吧…

 

Mike盡職的發揮他從10幾歲開始在倫敦躲流氓到來了好萊塢躲狗仔，一路練上頭文字D級的開車功力，在幾個路口還表演了難得一見可能犯法的甩尾神技，Sherlock覺得這個胖駕駛沒去當特效替身真是可惜。

Sherlock在下車前，Mike按下車窗笑著道：

「John就是這樣的，裝裝可憐吧，有用哦。」

Sherlock難得的對他笑了一下，快步衝進機場。

他有想過，在人這麼多的地方，他不一定能很快的找到John。

但這麼不起眼的小矮子，為何Sherlock像裝了雷達一樣，一眼就看到他了呢？

John站在那裡排隊，手上提著隨身行李，低頭看手機，然後他像是聽到有人在叫他一樣，John抬頭，四下張望著。

Sherlock站在不遠處，臉上的神情很複雜，他像是不敢向前，不知道該如何反應，像個孩子，不開心的，執拗又心急的孩子。

但無論如何，他來了。

John離開了人龍，重新排隊可能要多花一倍的時間，但他不在乎。

不能無視這個能讓他寧可心碎也要定了的人。

他走向Sherlock，Sherlock在他臉上看到如戰士般的堅決，他笑了。

John在這個笑容中再度愛上他本就深愛著的人。

他走到Sherlock身前，丟下行李，什麼也沒說，直接伸手繞過Sherlock的後頸，將這個高個子硬壓下來，吻他。

這裡是機場，什麼沒有就是人多，但John不想管那些了，他只想吻這個幾天以來令他痛苦不堪的人。

Sherlock緊緊抱著他，所有憤慨和怒火都消退了，John當下就停在他懷裡，世上沒有什麼值得在意的了。

他們吻著對方，不想再丟出令自己心痛的話了。

在這個吻後他們停下來，看著對方，Sherlock的手還是輕擁著他不肯放開，語言沒有介入的必要，他們只想看著彼此。

John很確定，現在離開他會比之前還要痛，但怪的是，這個痛法，比先前好得多。

也許是因為Sherlock現在笑著吧。

「你要走了。」John的航班時間快到了，在廣播的催促聲中，Sherlock黯然地道。

「對。」

「小心點，別死。」

「我儘量。」

Sherlock抱著他的雙臂更用力了點。

Lestrade說的，一句話也好。

「說你愛我。」Sherlock只想到這個。

「我愛你。」

Sherlock微笑，他可以放手了。

離別還是痛徹心肺，但在這一切難以忍受的感覺裡，最少他們明白了一件事：

就算是他們自己，也不能把彼此的心分開。


	17. Chapter 17

Irene Adler走進陳舊的磚造建築物裡，才進門，就聽到裡頭有人在彈吉他。

這個地方有些歷史了，牆上一整排都是老照片，許多老樂手的影像無聲的停佇在牆面，舊房子在用這些照片悠然溫柔的訴說它曾幾何時的輝煌。

分散和弦自在地飄浮在微暗的空間裡，Irene可以從中聽出彈奏者的心情。

悲傷。

Irene總是能聽到她的心。

音樂引著她向內搜尋，有位黑人老技師正在整理線材，看見她時開心的笑了，說，今天看到的都是漂亮的姑娘呢。

Irene回應他一個甜笑，她繼續往老房子裡找，穿過陰暗的走廊，在其中一間最不起眼的錄音室裡找到她。

Harry坐在高腳凳上，穿著皮衣，抱著把木吉他，一瓶vodka打開著，就放在她身側的箱子上，已經喝掉半瓶了。

Harry沒看她，只是沈默地彈著吉他，不時喝口酒，Irene也沒說話，她走到Harry身前，背向著她，坐在被煙頭燙壞了，散著霉味的老舊深色地毯上，安靜地聽著。

過了一會兒，音樂停了，週圍的無聲變得肅然，Harry淡淡地開口。

「為什麼來這裡？」Harry問她，聲音有些黯啞。

「因為你在這裡。」Irene用她一貫的泰然回答。

她知道Harry所有的行蹤，知道她今天會在這裡出現，查看這間即將成為她的財產的錄音室，更重要的，是Irene知道Harry今天很不好過。

「John又走了。」Irene輕聲道。

「嗯。」Harry向來清亮的聲音今天悶悶的。

她不願意去送行，John也不要她送。從當年他們倆姐弟送走了打算在這趟旅程中修復關係的父母後，Watson家的人就不再送行了。

Irene明白這個硬心腸的人深愛著她的弟弟，只有John才會讓她這樣坦然的表現出心情來。

「Sherlock去送他了。」Irene笑著道，想讓她開心點。

「終於。」Harry道。Irene可以從她的聲音中聽出來，她在笑。

那一定很美，但她不想回頭。

「我來還妳東西的。」Irene說著，從她的鉑金包裡拿出那條手鍊來，放在酒瓶旁。

她不想再留著這樣東西了。在看到Sherlock衝出片場時，Irene心想，這個小鬼鼓起勇氣去向摯愛道別，那她也該勇敢放下自己的迷戀。

「沒必要，那是妳的了，我要妳留著。」Harry淡然地道。

「我不想留著妳的東西，我想留著妳的心。」Irene直白地道。

真的，不看著她，這話才能說得出口。Irene想。

Harry無言。只是又喝了一口酒。

外頭有些人聲，但裡頭沈默難耐，Irene覺得，到此為止，歸零了。

「好吧，我明白了。」Irene起身，她是個優雅的演員，很清楚自己何時該退場。

就在她快走到門口時，原本安靜的Harry忽道：

「這條鍊子是我母親的。」

Irene回頭。

她看見Harry手上拿著那條手鍊，細看著。白淨的臉上神情漠然，但那雙大眼睛狂亂迷惘。

Irene在其中看到恐慌。

「我老爸在求婚的時候送她的，她說，這是唯一一個能讓她想起老爸曾經很愛她的證據。」

Irene沒說話，只是看著她。用她漂亮犀利的淺綠眼睛，直接的，沒有任何保留的凝視她。

Harry看了她一眼，像在躲開她一樣，又低頭盯著那條手鍊。道：

「所有的人都說我像老爸，連Mummy也這麼說。John就很好，他像Mummy，有她那樣溫暖堅定的心，我沒有。」

Irene走向她，用她一貫的，像能帶起一陣風的態勢，靠近Harry。

「所以總有一天，我會令妳受傷。」Harry沈聲道。

「但我是Irene Adler，沒有人能傷得了我。」Irene笑著，傲慢且惑人的笑。

Harry抬起頭，她小小的Alice，現在強大得像能占了整個空間。

Irene伸手拿回那條鍊子，俯下身，在Harry清亮的眼前輕聲道：

「這玩意兒我要了，妳也是，我要定了。」

Harry憊懶地笑了。

Irene在她唇上輕吻了一下，轉過身，淡然地道：

「妳就當我在下戰書吧，Harry Watson，別想輕易走開。」

但Irene蹬著她的高跟鞋走了，而Harry知道，這只是下一回合的開始。

Alice已經醒來了。

 

※　　　　　　※　　　　　　※

 

這部片的首映式將在Kodak Theater舉行，發行前的試映會反應極佳，出資老闆Mycroft收到的通知是一定會爆紅。

Jim和Sebastian兩人坐在禮車上，Mike開車，他望了一下後照鏡，看來Jim還是很不開心，他正低頭刷著手機，一句話都不說。

「Jimmy，你別生氣了啦，我又不是故意的…」Sebastian那副苦情流浪犬的樣子又跑出來了，Jim想著，這小子到底還要找多少麻煩啊。

三天前的個別媒體訪問裡，Sebastian在一個看來很親切的亞洲平面記者問他最近的感情狀況時，居然直說他有“男朋友”了。

還好Mike在旁邊，第一時間用別的話題引開那個一臉“我聽錯了嗎？”的東方記者，沒讓他繼續問下去。

Jim讓他的IT人員世界性搜索所有的新聞點，順便聯絡他在香港的地下人員，準備萬一有個什麼差池他真的要殺人滅口了。

「Jim…」Sebastian抱著Jim的手臂，小聲地喚著，Jim已經二天不跟他說話了。

沒辦法，Sebastian用他那從高中畢業後就不太運轉的腦子想了一下，他貼到Jim的耳畔輕聲道：

「不然，你今晚可以做之前…那個，你很愛的，那個…」

Jim原本僵著的臉露出些微笑意，他冷冷地道：

「我要全套。」

「呵呵…」Sebastian傻笑了兩聲。

Jim白了他一眼，沒好氣地道：

「這回就算了，境外媒體還算好解決，但你要給我去上表演課。」

什麼？這是懲罰嗎？都答應做全套了啊？Sebastian皺著臉，不開心地低著頭。

「不准嘟嘴，我幫你找好老師了，個別指導，你這回一定要給我把演技弄好；不然憑你那個腦子那天又忘了，要是不小心在David Letterman的直播現場給我爆了出來…」Jim用力瞪著Sebastian道：

「聽著，出櫃的藝人個個都是精英，你要是出了櫃演技還這麼爛就真的別混了。」Jim考慮得很長遠。

「哦～」Sebastian很沮喪的嘆了口氣。

「要是真的混不下去也沒關係，大不了退出演藝圈；我只要有你就好。」Sebastian繼續嘟嘴。

Jim看著他，這世上有很多人都要仰仗自己，他們懇求他，也說過只有你能幫我這種話。

但只有這個人，不要他“幫”，只要他。

Jim在停車前用力的吻了一下Sebastian，讓這個大男孩開心的笑了。

他們下車，Jim站到一旁，讓Sebastian走在前方，閃光燈下，他的Sebastian耀眼迷人。

Jim Moriarty滿意地笑了，他不生氣了，何必呢，這個人無論如何，都是他的。況且，以他的本事，就算Sebastian被拍到和他在街頭激吻，他也能搞定的。

Sebastian又在回答記者問題了，他揮了揮手，要Jim過來。

Jim靠過去，MTV的娛樂記者在問有沒有什麼新計劃，Sebastian只是將Jim攬過來，笑著道：

「有啊，和我親愛的經紀人去渡假…」

好吧，表演課，決定提前開課。

Jim Moriarty慘笑著想。

而且他森森地懷疑，Sebastian是真笨還是裝的？因為他很清楚的記得，Sebastian上回做全套時還挺開心的…

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

Sherlock坐在禮車內，往首映式的路上。

John離開洛城已經一年半了。

很久以前，在洛杉磯變成這樣繁榮華麗的城市前，她曾是沙漠中的綠洲。

Sherlock看著車窗外映著明燦的霞彩和霓虹燈，輕緩搖曳的棕櫚樹，想起這個歷史。

他覺得，John離開時好像順手帶走了水源，城市變得乾涸。

Sherlock在這段時間裡全心投入他的工作，整整一年半，除了必要時他不吃不睡，只想著要快點完成這部電影。

一年半的後製和發行對這種高度仰賴特效的電影而言是相當快的速度了，Sherlock在這其間曾因為營養不良被強制送醫，但他只住了半天院就溜出來，繼續窩在工作室裡拼命；只有這樣，他才能比較不痛。

不能停下來。一停下來就會發瘋。

有一回在剪輯室裡，發現一幕Sebastian NG的鏡頭，喊cut時攝影機還在運轉，只有幾秒，那時在John突然入鏡，像天使忽然現身塵世，他在聚光燈中笑著對Sebastian說話。

Sherlock將那段影像留了下來，5秒鐘的鏡頭，他盯著重看一整天。

現在，工作完成，沒有任何事能讓他分心了，可怕的虛無帶著痛楚席捲而來，每一天，Sherlock都覺得自己只是一具軀體，什麼都不剩了。

時近黃昏，但太陽還是火紅強烈的燒著。John走開了，去做當為之事，在陌生的荒野拯救陌生的人，卻棄他在這明晃刺眼的烈日照耀著的沙漠裡垂死等待。

眼前的人事全都失去意義，在試映會結束時全場興奮地起立鼓掌，Sherlock卻只是呆坐著，不願起身。

他熱愛掌聲和讚美，而這部戲也的確是他的傑作，它很完美，但Sherlock最想要聽到的讚譽聲卻不在這滿座的人聲裡。

他在這裡做著令陌生人感動的事，卻無法感動他心愛的人。

在車中的Sherlock低下頭，看著手機裡那僅僅5秒鐘的，John在笑的影片。

好美麗的人。

應該多留點影像下來。

Sherlock下了車，在紅毯邊有人吼著他的名字，還有人問他，下一部戲呢？Sherlock，這裡，看這裡。

這裡是那裡？他不在，這裡那兒都不是。

Sherlock回身想找他的座車，早已駛走，可是他想逃，想走出那些刺眼的閃光。

他低頭，地上的紅毯如血，死亡的顏色。

他可能會死，那個美好的人。

數十名醫事人員曾死在阿富汗。

Sherlock轉過身，沒理會任何人，快步離開。他哥哥在戲院門口等著要和他合照，看到他就這樣溜了，正想叫住他時，在一旁的Lestrade道：

「讓他走吧。」

「他是導演，首映會導演缺席…」Mycroft煩躁地道，開始聯絡屬下追人。

「你不怕我當眾再給你一拳就去追他。」Lestrade溫溫地笑著，還對前方的媒體揮了揮手。

Mycroft將手機收回口袋，不由自主的摸了摸下巴，好吧，30年前那一下子的確是記憶猶新。

反正剛進場的Sebastian和待會兒就到的Irene才是真正的焦點，好萊塢嘛，幕前的人永遠是最重要的。

天使之城的形貌將維持她華而不實的態勢，這是造夢者之城，在日落後，大戲上場，千百位無名的人和少數幾顆明星會在劇院中，將光影投射出永恆的片段，這就是她全部的意義。

 

※　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　※

 

若真要說誰是比較幸運的，那應該是John。

回到阿富汗的隔天他就開始工作了，每天他都很忙碌，緊張。這裡的情勢和他離去前沒太多差別，是穩定了點，但前陣子發生在MSF開設的婦幼醫院附近發生爆炸案，顯見當地還是有將他們這些醫事人員和入侵的外國部隊劃上等號的恐怖份子。

每天都要和瀕死的傷病者奮戰，要保住他們的命且同時要讓他們放心信任自己，是很不容易的事。

但這些事令John比較沒時間停下來，只要不停下來，他就不會一直想著Sherlock。

John在這裡不只是個外科醫師，他還常兼兒科和內科，甚至是獸醫。

有一回還真有個婦人牽了頭山羊過來，要他們檢查一下。

她說這頭羊幾天沒吃草了，它的命比她重要，她得靠它養活孩子，而家中的男人早在戰火中死亡。

John在這種時候真是感謝網路這個了不起的發明，一個位在澳洲昆士蘭省的專業獸醫使用不太穩定的連線幫了他們大忙。

那天大家都很開心，因為一頭羊活下來了。那表示有一家人不至於餓死。

幾乎每天都如此，一個接著一個進來的問題讓他完全沒有多餘的心思去想別的事。

照正常的狀態，他會開始遺忘Sherlock。

但到了夜晚，John看著沒有光害的天空時，他的心就會不由自主的往Sherlock的方向跑去。

遺忘是不可能的，只會愈來愈想念。Sherlock在他心裡漸漸的不只是一個人而已，是一個想法，一個念頭，一個如空氣般，無法觸摸但總在身邊的東西。

對他的想念很沈重，有點像是質量極佳的防彈衣，好好的保護著John的心，讓他不至於被眼前的殘酷現實打倒。

John在整理行李時看到他不小心收進來的，Sherlock的襯衫，那時，他的心糾緊了一下。他知道自己不能期待在這裡看見Sherlock，John也不希望他到這麼危險的地方來，但是這件襯衫居然讓他差一點想飛奔回洛杉磯，他的懷中。

John將那件襯衫當睡衣穿，每晚他都在想像著那個人正在他身後擁著他的感覺入眠。

這裡的日子每天要面對衝突和難解的問題，而John開始寫日記，每一句的開頭都是：

Sherlock，今天…

他在心裡不停的和Sherlock說話，有時還會不小心脫口而出，對著同僚說：

「Sherlock，我想…」

剛開始時還有同事會用不解的眼光看著他，後來他們習慣了，開始打趣他，說：

「John，要是可以請用我的名字叫我好嗎？」

John總是尷尬不已。

但這個習慣他不想改掉，久了，他們甚至開始叫他『Sherlock』。

John覺得那是個很美好的錯誤。

忙碌而幸運的John在那個午後，處理一個因為不小心進了雷區，炸傷了小腿的孩子，他很仔細的處理傷口，確保這個孩子還能留下雙腿後，有個陌生的中東人等在簡陋的手術室外，當他走出來後，笑著問他：

「Dr. Watson？我是聯合國教科文組織駐阿富汗的代表，有點事情想拜託你幫忙。」

John皺著眉頭，他示意要那人等一下，他先完成清潔程序才回頭接過那個人的名片。

那個人又道：

「是這樣的，有個知名導演向MSF提了個案子，他打算自費記錄MSF在阿富汗的工作情形，但希望能以你的工作內容為這部片子的主述，人已經到了，就在外頭，我來是因為MSF認為由聯合國來協助比較…」

John沒等他說完，逕自衝了出去。

在亂石崢嶸的荒涼地帶，午後的暖陽下，Sherlock Holmes站在不遠處的悍馬車前，背著個超大的行囊，還是很高，但瘦了點，臉上的菱角更分明了。他終於放棄了精緻的合身西裝，穿著簡便的GORE-TEX深色外套和牛仔褲，正望著遠方的山谷，專心地觀察著。

他身後還有三個年輕的工作人員，其中一個扛著台攝影機，幾個人臉上都有些好奇和興奮。

真是，這是戰區啊，這小子真是的。

John有些無奈的想著。

但John在笑，因為Sherlock臉上映著陽光，正單純的朝他笑著。

就像John記憶中他最迷人時的樣子。

Sherlock在他衝出來的瞬間怔了一下。沒穿著昂貴休閒衫，只是一身簡單的米色卡其制服，臉上曬成了小麥色，那頭亂亂的亞麻色頭髮在逆光下閃著，臉上的神情有些作勢的怒意。他的John，比之前在好萊塢見到時多了幾分氣勢。

他們看著對方，都不敢靠近。像是期待許久的禮物就在眼前，但卻不敢打開一樣。

你不該來的，這裡很危險。John略帶責備地微蹙著眉。

最危險的事是看不到你。Sherlock則執拗地望著他。

是Sherlock先丟下了他的行囊，像被光引誘的飛蛾一樣，朝著他走來。

John也向著他的心前行。

「這位就是導演，Sherlock Holmes，這位是John Watson，你想拍的人，哦，你應該早就認識了吧。」聯合國的人走出來，對著Sherlock笑道。

「算是吧。」Sherlock微笑，不，他要重新認識這個美好的人，用他的鏡頭。

「Sherlock Holmes，你的導演。」這時，Sherlock伸出手，笑著說。

John握住他。

在這個難得平靜的戰區午後，荒僻多風的高原陽光下，沒有艷麗的色彩和故作的姿態，Sherlock眼中只有真實的人中最坦白的那個，而John卻發現自己猶入夢中。

John感受著他溫暖的手心，微笑回答：

「John Watson，你的工作。」

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿FIN＿＿＿＿＿＿

 後記：

這部紀錄片在一年半後，於John Watson在阿富汗的工作結束時完成拍攝，有趣的部份是導演把所有Dr. Watson的鏡頭都剪掉了，在首映時他說，他們的確拍了很多東西，剪掉的部份是因為他覺得那太“個人”了。當時在他身旁一起接受訪問的John Watson表情有些難堪，因為他看到成品時呆問Sherlock『為什麼我都不見了』，Sherlock給他的理由是『不能讓別人看到我的寶物』。

當然，Sherlock自己留下了所有的影像，他還收集了很多其他的東西。而Sherlock大部份的閒暇時間都花在重新剪輯John Watson的畫面或是其他有關John的活動中。

 


End file.
